Tamer Saga: The Hunt for a Home
by Violet-Archer33
Summary: Story summary inside. Will contain yaoi.
1. Chapter 1:Expelled from Home

**Story Summary: Akira at the age of 3 was abandoned on the doorsteps of an orphanage where he spent the next 13 years of his life. Now at the age of 16 he is being forced from the only home he has ever known. Now alone, Akira must make his own way in a world where monsters known as Pokémon are everywhere. Knowing that he would never be able to survive he decided to join the Tamers, a group of individuals who capture and train Pokémon.**

 **Authors Notes: This is the first chapter of Tamers: The Hunt for a Home, this is a rewrite of Journey for a Dream. I decided to keep the main character as an orphan, but I decided to rewrite and change the rest of it. This story is going to take place in the same land the Kanto and Johto, though I have decided to put Pokémon from all regions in it since this my story and I can do that. Also, I have taken the liberty of getting rid of the Gyms as I plan to have the Tamers go through trails set by the ones training them which will earn them higher ranks as well as better benefits.**

 **Copyright notice: I do not own Pokémon or any character that the creator of this fantastic series. The only thing that I own is the original characters and this story.**

Akira packed in silence, wishing that he didn't have to leave but knew that there was nothing that he could do to change the decision of those in charge. Though Akira doesn't own many belongings, he has still been packing since early morning.

Outside his room, though Akira should now say his former room; he could hear the other children of the orphanage as well as the workers and soon Akira heard heavy thuds approach the door. "Well it must be time for me to get out..." Akira murmured to himself as he finished packing the remaining items that he owns.

Just as he expected the door to his room started to shake, which could only be the head of the orphanage that Akira had called his home for the last thirteen years of his life.

"You know the rules brat! I will give you ten more minutes before I come in there and drag you out by your hair!" a cold deep male voice barked through the door. Know that the man meant every word that he said, Akira decided that hurrying through the rest of his packing would be the best thing for him since he really didn't want to get dragged from his home on his last day there.

With now a since of urgency to his actions, Akira was able to finish packing the rest of his belongings, and with a few minutes to spare he was sprinting through the door. After exiting his former room Akira flew through the halls of the orphanage with such a speed that any in his path were knocked over. Akira kept running until he was outside the doors of the orphanage; with the howls of those left behind snapping at his heels.

Once exiting the orphanage Akira was staring out at the town that he has spent his childhood. With no knowledge of where to go, Akira just wondered around the town until he came to its exit. Looking up towards the exit he read the words "Now leaving Pallet Town. Tread carefully or meet your maker!"

Akira didn't give the sign much thought as he stepped through the gates, ready to face whatever danger is out there to find himself a place where he belonged.

Akira has been walking for hours and has long ago ventured past any landscape he was familiar with. "This forest seems like it is never going to end!" Akira muttered. The sun that has been so kind enough to keep him warm for most of his journey had now set and now Akira could feel the cold set into his bones.

With each step that he took, Akira grew colder and colder. Knowing that if he didn't find some sort of cover he would end up freezing to death. Looking around in hopes of finding some sort of cave, his plan fell apart when he heard a scream fill the sky.

Turning towards the noise which was coming from Akira's right, though he saw nothing that could be causing the screams. Just as he was about to push the noise towards the back of his mind another scream tore through the area. "What could be causing such a ruckus?" Akira murmured as he decided to find out what exactly could be causing the disturbance.

Quickly moving in the direction that the noise was coming from, Akira came upon thicket that he had to push his way through. Though as he was pushing through he felt his skin get pricked by what he assumed must be thorns and though he wanted to scream out, Akira knew if there was something dangerous on the other side of the trees then he would give his presence away.

"Brock! Get this dam...damn thing, off me." a young terrified male voice cried out.

Hearing this Akira figured that someone must be hurt and since he has never been someone who could just leave someone who was in trouble, Akira quickly pushed the rest of the way through and what he saw was the most terrifying sight he had ever seen in his young life. A boy that looked to be his age with shimmering black hair was laying on his back, and on top of the boy was a white fox like creature with nine long tails fluttering behind its body. The boy was struggling with all his might to keep the creature's fangs from ripping into his throat.

Looking at the scene, Akira noticed another male standing some distance away from the boy fighting for his life. This other male looked to be a few years older than Akira himself was, and this male had light brown skin. Around this male there were many creatures that looked like the one that was attacking the boy on the ground. Though there were also smaller creatures which were fox like in nature though all but one of these smaller creatures had light red fur. While the one that did not, had the most beautifully colored fur that Akira had ever seen on a creature. Its body was a shade of lavender while the fur on top of its head as well as its six tails were a shimmering black.

Though unlike the boy, this male seemed to have a creature of his own fighting for him though he has yet to see what kind it was from the fact that there were too many other monster-like animals blocking his view.

Knowing that there wasn't anything he could really do, though not wanting to leave these people to meet the horrible death that fate has dealt them, Akira decided to try and rescue them even if it cost him his life. Just as he was about to move forward he saw something on the ground ahead of him. This object was a small ball that had a midnight black bottom and a fiery red top, though it also had a black symbol that reminded Akira of fire etched on top of it. Thinking that maybe this could help him capture one of these creatures, Akira picked it up.

Just as he was about to toss it towards the large fox like monster on top of the black-haired boy, Akira heard a growl come from in front of him. Looking down he saw the lavender colored fox staring up at him. Without a second thought Akira threw the ball at the small fox, as the ball connected with the creature a red glow spiraled out of the ball and pulled the creature up inside of it.

With the creature now inside the ball, Akira waited for it to stop moving and after about three movements it stopped. As it stopped moving a ding echoed around the area, which caused all remaining creatures to turn towards him.

This gave the other boy time to push the creature off him and once he was on his feet he called out a monster of his own. "Zeus, come out!" the boy cried and with that a small yellow rodent came soaring into the air, "Use Thunderbolt!"

Akira watched as bolts of electricity shot out at the enemies that surrounded them and soon he saw many of the creatures fall to the ground, exhausted from their fighting. While those who were not knocked out quickly ran from the field of battle. Wanting to ensure that he has some protection just in case these wayward travelers decided to turn against him, he picked up the ball that contained the creature.

Once the ones that remained standing were gone, those left on the ground were quickly hit with balls like the one the Akira used to capture the lavender colored fox. After collecting all the thrown items, the boy that nearly had his throat ripped from his body started to speak. "Thank you for your help, though I will need you to hand me that Pokéball..." the black-haired boy spoke.

Though before he was able to finish the rest of his words the other male interrupted him. "...forget it Ash. Let him keep that Pokéball as well as the Pokémon that it contains. One small Vulpix will not make a difference when it comes to completing our contract." the male that Akira remembered was named Brock informed Ash.

With that Akira watched as both Ash and Brock started to leave.

Akira's Pokémon: Vulpix(?)-?

 **Authors Notes: Thank you all for reading the first chapter of the Tamer Saga. As always if you enjoyed any aspect of the story please review with your likes, dislikes or general comments.**


	2. Chapter 2:Invitation to Join

Akira watched as the forms of both Ash and Brock got farther away and before he even knew it his voice was soaring through the air. "Brock. Ash. Wait up!" and before the two boys' even started to turn Akira was already on his way towards them.

It wasn't long before Akira was standing in front of the two gasping for air. "Who...are you...people and what are...these creatures known...as Pokémon." Akira stammered out as he was trying to force enough oxygen into his body to fight off his body's want to collapse.

Hearing Akira's words caused both Ash and Brock to gain a look of surprise upon their faces, which was followed by Ash's voice. "How is it, that you do not know what Pokémon are or that we are Tamers; one of the only defenses that this land has against these creatures?" Ash inquired, his words full of judgement.

Though before Akira was able to respond, Ash's companion intervened. "Ash, not everyone was born to parents who were apart of the Tamer Order and as such not everyone has knowledge on these creatures. So, please refrain from passing judgement in the future based on what you think others should know." Brock explained to his friend, at least Akira thought that the two males were friends. Though once the words were spoken, more followed. "My name is Brock Stone, and this is Ash Ketchum. We are members of the Tamer Order." Brock finished as he turned to look at Akira.

Though Akira wanted to continue to question these strangers, he knew that it would be rude of him not to give his own introduction. "It is pleasure to meet you both. My name is Akira and I am from Pallet Town." Akira responded.

"What about your last..." Ash started, though when Brock gave him a dagger filled look Ash cut his words off.

Though it was already too late as Akira had already figured what the boy wanted to ask of him. "I do not have a last name, as I grew up in the orphanage in Pallet Town and like all abandoned children they did not know what my last name was." Akira explained the best that he could to the pair.

Though no words were said in reply to his lonely background, Akira could tell that the news troubled them by the expressions plastered on them. Not wanting anyone to dwell on his past Akira decided to continue questioning them.

"You say that you are the only defense that we have against Pokémon, but how do you defend us from them?" Akira inquired though almost immediately he started to speak again. "Also, how is it that someone joins this group of yours?"

As usual Ash was the first to speak. "We are trained in capturing and raising Pokémon of our own, which is why you saw us capture as many Vulpix and Ninetales as we could. To answer your second question, you are born into the Tamers, though someone who is born outside the Order who is able to capture a wild Pokémon of their own is also qualified to join..." Ash explained to Akira.

"...you are forgetting there is one other way for someone to join us. If one of our master's find an individual that they find to have potential they are able to recruit them to our cause." Brock clarified for both Akira and Ash.

Though Akira was grateful for the explanation, Ash surely was not. "Damn you Brock. If you would have let me finish then I would have got to that!" Ash barked back as he crossed his arms across his chest in anger.

Watching the two interact caused Akira to contemplate their friendship. "Those two have a strange relationship and though they argue, I can tell that they fond of one another." Akira laughed to himself. Though even as he was considering their friendship he was also thrilled at learning that he was now qualified to join this group based off the fact that he had captured that Vulpix earlier. "So, that means that I would be allowed to join your Order?" Akira questioned and even though he knew those who captured a wild Pokémon could join he was still worried that they may not want him around.

The question immediately caused the two to gain shocked expressions and just as quickly their looks turned to ones of anger, whether they were angered by him or themselves Akira didn't know. Though even the anger didn't last that long.

"Please forgive us. I should have immediately offered to bring you back with us, though with the attack and wanting to get this contract turned in caused me to completely forget about it..." Ash muttered dejectedly, as he bowed his head in apology.

Though Ash was not the only one to speak. "...no, I am of a higher rank, so I should have been the one to extend the invitation." Brock interjected, as he too bowed his head in apology.

All this was too much for Akira as he hasn't ever had anyone look so sincere when it came to them thinking that they insulted him.

"Please, there is no need for that. I'm just grateful that I will be allowed to join you! I don't think I would be able to make it out here on my own." Akira replied. At the sound of his words, both Brock and Ash physically relaxed.

With the introductions between the three over with as well as the invitation to join that Order of Pokémon Tamers, the group was once more on their way.

As the hours passed Akira had spent much of his time speaking to those who were accompanying them. During this time Akira had been able to learn that the base they were going to was just one of many that were present within the land that Akira calls home.

They had exited the forest about half an hour ago and were just now nearing a crossroads. Marking one of the roads was a sign for Pewter City, while the other road was left unmarked. Akira figured that they would be heading towards the city but instead he watched as both Brock and Ash took the unmarked road. Not wanting to be left behind Akira hurried to catch up to his companions he saw that the road didn't go that far as it was surrounded by a compound that was so vast he couldn't see the end of it.

 **Akira's Pokémon: Vulpix(?)-?**

 **Authors Notes: Thank you to all who read the chapter. As always review with your likes, dislikes and general comments.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Professor

"Wow...look at this place!" Akira stammered out though his words didn't stop there. "I have never seen such a place as this."

Akira would have looked at the beauty that surrounded him all day if he could have but the laughter coming from his companions broke through the feeling of serenity that came over Akira since entering through the gates.

Looking at his companions he saw that they were overcome with laughter, which caused Akira's pale skin to turn red from embarrassment. "You must be used to...to this reaction..." Akira stuttered as he let his head fall towards the ground in hopes hiding his growing embarrassment from his new friends.

"Yes, your reaction is a normal one to those who have been born outside of our Order..." Brock replied, though before he could finish another voice broke through.

"...though it is nothing to be ashamed of young man!" an unfamiliar male voice finished. Hearing this new voice caused Akira to snap his head away from the ground. What he saw was an elderly man with gray hair standing a few feet away from his group. This man was also wearing a white lab coat.

Though Akira wasn't the only one to have a reaction to the sound of the man's voice. Akira watched as both his new companions turned to the man and kneeled in front of him. "Commander!" Brock and Ash spoke in unison.

"Stand up, you two. There is no need for that as I am no longer your Commander, but now just a simple teacher of the young..." the man informed the two who were still kneeling on the ground, though that didn't last very long. Before anyone else could speak this man started to speak though unlike when he was speaking to Brock and Ash this time he was looking directly at Akira. "...and who are you, young man?"

Like with Brock and Ash, he had expected this elder male to ask for an introduction and as such he answered almost immediately. "Sir, my name is Akira." Akira spoke out and just like Brock and Ash, Akira was able to see that the man was curious on why he didn't give a last name though unlike with Ash, this man didn't question why.

"It is nice to meet you Akira, I am Professor Samuel Oak. Now, what has brought you to our lovely abode?" the man that Akira now knows as Professor Oak inquired of him.

Though before Akira could answer, Ash spoke. "He came with us, so that he could join our Order and before you ask he has already proved his worth by capturing a Pokémon in the heat of battle."

"I am glad to hear that. You two can go and turn in your contract while Akira and I go over the basics of our duties to the people of this land." Professor Oak informed both Ash and Brock who were both quick to do as they were instructed.

For the last couple of hours Akira has been speaking to Professor Oak about what he would have to do for the Tamers once he joins them. Even with knowing that he would be putting his life on the line every time that he goes out on a contract, he was dead-set on joining the Order.

"Are you sure about that Akira?" Professor Oak questioned of the sixteen-year old male.

Knowing that the Professor was trying to change his mind, he was not going to allow that to happen. "Yes, I am sure about my decision and even if I wasn't, I have nowhere else to go. So, yes I am staying!" Akira replied and though he acknowledged Professor Oak's worries over his safety he was sure that he would be able to survive in this world with the Tamers and his Pokémon standing beside him.

"Very well then, I welcome you to the Tamer Order. Now that you are officially a member of our Order I would you please call out your Pokémon from its Pokéball so that I could access it and then I will show you to your room." Professor Oak instructed Akira who was quick to do what was instructed of him.

Remembering back to when Akira saw Ash call his own Pokémon out into the world, he figured he should follow suit. Pulling out the ball that contained his Vulpix, Akira threw it into the air which released a red glow into the world. After about five seconds the glow cleared and revealed to Professor Oak the lavender colored fox.

"Well isn't that a surprise. You have managed to capture what is known as a Shiny Pokémon, since the creature has a different coloring than it normally would." Professor Oak expressed with wonder in his voice though this was not where his words ended. "What did you decide to name him?"

This surprised Akira, hearing that the first Pokémon that he had ever captured was considered a rarity. Though this wasn't the only thing that surprised Akira. _"It looks like my Pokémon is a male, I wonder how I could have missed that? Also, what should I name him..."_ Akira contemplated to himself and then not a moment later the name came to him. "I am going to call him Inari."

At his words Akira could hear a humming sound come from Professor Oak. Though this sound was quickly replaced by words. "That is a very suiting name for a creature such as this. Now let's get you to your room and then in the morning I will present you to the Commander who will grant you your rank." Professor Oak explained to Akira.

From there Professor Oak and Akira left the room, though not before Akira grabbed ahold of Inari.

Akira was laying down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling of the room that is now his. After putting some of his things in the room to make it feel more like home, Akira had spent the remainder of his time playing with Inari. Though when Akira went to put Inari back in his Pokéball he found out that Inari didn't want to go back inside, so doing the only thing he knew he allowed Inari to sleep with him on his bed.

Before long Akira was falling into the oblivion known as sleep.

 **Akira's Pokémon: Vulpix (Shiny)(M)-Inari**

 **Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. As always review with your likes, dislikes and general comments and if there are any specific things you would like to see in the story please let me know and I will try to implement it if I think it would work well with my story. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Commander's Test

Akira woke to the sound of knocking. Though upon first waking up he started to panic as he didn't know where he was, though as soon as he saw Inari the panic thoughts that were running wild through his mind vanished.

Though throughout the whole two-minute freak out, the knocking continued. "I'm coming!" Akira hollered out as he threw his half naked body out of his bed. Since it was his room, Akira thought nothing of the fact that he barely had any clothes on and since he grew up in an orphanage where you had to get accustomed to others seeing you in varying degrees of dress; Akira made his way towards the door to his room.

Opening the door, Akira came face to face with another male that looked extremely like Brock besides the fact that this male was younger than Brock. This male was dressed in clothing like the ones that Brock and Ash were wearing, which was a black pair of pants, crimson colored shirt and to tie the outfit together this other male was wearing dark black boots. Though one thing that this boy had that Akira didn't see on wither Brock or Ash was a sheathed sword that hung off a belt around this boy's waist.

As the other boy was staring at him, Akira noticed that his face started to take on a red tone. "Can I help you?" Akira questioned the boy.

At the sound of Akira's voice, the other boy was broken from whatever thoughts were running through his mind. "Yes, sorry my name is Forrest Stone. Professor Oak has gotten caught up in an important meeting and had sent me to collect you." the boy that Akira now knows to be named Forrest informed him.

"Okay, please come in while I get dressed." Akira answered, and before he even got an answer to his request Akira was already turning away from his door. Though a moment later Akira heard the slight creaking of the door as it closed its view of Akira to the outside world.

Making his way towards his closet, where he put his clothes after he got to his room. Though throughout his walking he decided to make conversation with Forrest. "So, are you related to Brock?" Akira questioned the other boy as he started to pull the clothing that he planned to wear for the day out of his closet.

As Akira was pulling on his pair of black pants, Forrest started to speak. "Yes, Brock is my older brother." As the words were floating over to Akira, he finished pulling on his shirt which was colored a vibrant dark purple.

"Even before I knew your name, I figured you must have been of some relation to him because you have a remarkable resemblance to your elder brother." Akira observed as he pulled on his socks and shoes.

Now that Akira was completely dressed, he called to Inari who was quick to climb up his arm to lay across his shoulder. "I'm ready whenever you are." Akira informed the dark-skinned Forrest. At his words Forrest turned back towards the door and made his way out of the room, followed by Akira.

Once ensuring the door was properly shut and secured the two boys made their way towards the location that Professor Oak told Forrest to bring Akira. Throughout their walk, Akira and Forrest continued to talk, though none of it was of real importance. While they were walking, Akira spotted another group making their way towards them and as soon as the two groups were about to pass each other Forrest and the other group stopped.

Not knowing what else to do, Akira himself stopped as well. Examining the two strangers in front of him, he saw that the male of the group had spiky auburn colored hair as well as tanned skin. While the female of the group was pale skinned with ginger colored haired that she kept pulled up into a ponytail.

"Misty. Gary. What can I do for you?" Forrest inquired of the two strangers that Akira now know to be named Gary and Misty.

It didn't take long for a reply to come. "Commander Drachnid sent a message telling us to come along with you." the boy known as Gary replied to Forrest's question. With that the two separate groups became one and made their way to wherever it was that Forrest was told to bring him.

Akira has been waiting for what seemed to be forever, though in reality it was only about twenty minutes. As he was waiting those who came with him filed out of the room, which left Akira alone by himself.

Though thankfully he didn't have to wait much longer before the door to the room he was in opened once more. Which revealed to Akira a man who looked to be in his late twenties with bright red hair as well as white skin. As the man came through the door he immediately started to speak. "Akira, it is very nice to meet you. My name is Commander Lance Drachnid and I have come here to access you and your Pokémon's bond together." the man known as Commander Drachnid informed Akira.

"It is nice to meet you as well Commander. Am I able to ask how you plan to access our bond together?" Akira questioned the man.

"That would be an easy one. I will have you battle against three other people, two of your opponents will be of my choosing while the other one you may choose." Commander Drachnid explained to Akira.

This surprised Akira, as he didn't know that this group pit themselves against one another by battling their Pokémon. "A Pokémon battle...are you ready for that Inari?" Akira asked of the fox like creature that was residing on his shoulders. The only response that Akira received was a lick on the face. "Well, I will take that as a yes!" Akira snickered as he turned back to face the man that was looking at the interaction between Akira and Inari. "We are ready for your challenge, Commander." Akira informed the elder male with a confidence that Akira was unsure if he could do.

"Very well, Akira. Go out and face your first opponent." Commander Drachnid returned Akira's words with words of his own.

With that Akira, with Inari on his shoulders pushed through the door that would lead him to his first opponent.

 **Akira's Pokémon: Vulpix (Shiny)(M)-Inari**

 **Author's notes: Thank you all who read this chapter. Since I am pretty sure Lance was the Pokémon Champion I decided to make him the Commander of the Tamer Order. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter as well as the story itself. As always comment/review on what you enjoyed, didn't enjoy as well as your general comments.**


	5. Chapter 5: In the Heat of Battle

Akira watched as Inari tackled the star like creature to the ground and though the Pokémon was still able to battle, it wasn't a moment later that Inari slammed his head into the glowing red light that resided in the middle of the creature. Though as soon as Inari's head rose back up, the light flickered out.

"No! Astraea come back." the voice of the figure that Akira knows as Misty called out. With that a red light shot out of the Pokéball that Misty was holding in her hand.

As the star like Pokémon was sucked into the Pokéball, a voice came out from an intercom that Akira has still not been able to find. "Congratulations Akira. You have won the match. Now it is time for your second match. Akira, for your second match you will be facing Ash Ketchum." the familiar voice of Commander Drachnid called through the battlefield. With Ash's name being called, Akira could see the familiar form of the teenager coming out of the opposing side of the facility.

As soon as Ash made it to the battlefield, he immediately threw a Pokéball out into the air. "Kaito, come out!" Ash cried out. As the red glow vanished it revealed to Akira that Ash had called out an avian Pokémon that had both brown and crème colored feathers, as well as a crest of three tufts on top of its head.

Without a second thought, Ash sent Kaito on the attack. "Kaito, use Gust!" Ash ordered his Pokémon. This caused two wind tunnels to form and as they spun towards Inari the dirt from the arena ground to take root inside the wind tunnels.

Though he knew nothing of battling, Akira could figure out that the most important part of battling is a great defense. "Inari, get out of the way!" Akira screamed out to his Pokémon who was quick to do as his master ordered him to.

As Inari rolled out of the way of the twin tornados and though he didn't know many moves that his Pokémon could use, from his few hours of studying last night he was able to learn that one of the moves that his Vulpix can use is a move known as Ember. Without a second thought Akira ordered Inari to go on the attack. "Inari, knock the creature out of the sky with Ember!"

With his order given, Akira watched as Inari spat a glob of fire directly at the wings of the fluttering Kaito, who was too slow at moving out of the way. As the fire connected with Kaito's left wing, the feathers on the creature's wing burnt off and Kaito came crashing to the ground.

"No, Kaito!" Ash hollered out as his Pokémon smashed into the ground. Though Ash is his opponent in this round, he felt extremely terrible about hurting Ash's Pokémon. "Kaito, are you able to continue the battle?" Ash inquired of his Pokémon.

As Kaito pushed himself off the ground, both Akira and Ash took that as a yes. Once the creature was fully back on his feet, Akira watched as the Pokémon tried to take to the sky once more and though Kaito was able to get back into the sky he was unable to fly straight.

"Kaito, use Sand Attack." Ash hollered out, which caused the Pokémon to send a tidal wave of sand to come flying towards Inari. Though in the process of using the attack, Kaito came crashing back towards the ground.

Before Akira could order his Vulpix to dodge the attack, Inari was smashed in the face by the sand. As the sand covered Inari, Akira could hear small yelps of pain coming from his Vulpix. "Inari, get out of that sand!" Akira instructed Inari. Even with the sand to mar his vision Inari was able to push through the cloud of sand.

Once Inari was safely out of the sand, Akira watched as his Vulpix cleared the sand from his eyes.

By this time Kaito was still struggling to get himself back off the ground. Not wanting to waste an opportunity to win the battle, Akira did the only thing he knew to do; go on the offensive. "Inari! Let's finish this. Use Tackle and then follow it with Scratch!" Akira commanded of his Pokémon.

With the order given, Inari sped across the sand covered arena and once he reached Kaito, Inari slammed into the bird Pokémon which sent Kaito soaring into the barrier that kept the stands and the arena separate. Though before Inari could follow up with his second attack, Kaito fell to the ground unconscious.

With that Ash recalled his Pokémon back into its Pokéball home. Akira watched as Ash muttered something into the Pokéball and once this was done, Ash clipped the Pokéball back onto his belt.

Once more the voice of Commander Drachnid came soaring through the arena. "Congratulations Akira. You have completed the second match. Please step out of the arena for a twenty-minute break."

At the Commander's words both Akira and Ash made their way through the doors that stood behind them. Once Akira pushed into the room he was met by Professor Oak who was standing next to three Pokémon. One Pokémon was a reptile with orange skin who was standing on two legs, the second Pokémon had turquoise skin and was a mammal with a plant like bulb that sits on the creatures back, while the third Pokémon was a turtle like creature with blue skin as well as brown shell.

"Congratulations Akira. You have done marvelous in today's battles, especially for someone who is new to this life. Though for your next battle it will be a two versus two battle, and though you only have one Pokémon I have been instructed to gift you with one of these three Pokémon here..." Professor Oak explained to Akira and though the Professor took a moment to catch his breath, his words were once more flowing through the small room. "...you may choose the fire salamander known as Charmander, the grass mammal known as Bulbasaur, the water turtle known as Squirtle."

With the Professor's words now over, Akira reflected on what the elder male told him. Though it took him some time to come to a decision and when he did he started to speak. "I would like to choose the Pokémon known as Charmander." Akira responded to Professor Oak.

With Akira's choice made, the Professor recalled the two Pokémon that Akira did not choose. Once they were safely stored away, Professor Oak tossed a red and white Pokéball towards Akira; who was quick to catch it. Once Akira had the Pokéball in his hand the Charmander came running over to its new master and as the creature came running over to Akira he was able to notice that Charmander was a male.

"Now that Charmander is your Pokémon, you should name him." Professor Oak informed Akira.

Even though Akira just received the Pokémon he already had a name picked out for the fire salamander. "I think I am going to call you Natsu. How does that sound to you, little guy?" Akira spoke out and at his question his Charmander nodded his head in agreement of the name.

With all that said, Akira held up the Pokéball that is Natsu's home and as he did this a red energy shot out from the Pokéball and encased Natsu; and soon Natsu was held within the Pokéball.

"Very good choice Akira. Now are time here, is up exit through the door once more." Professor Oak instructed Akira who was quick to do as he was told.

 **Akira's Pokémon: Vulpix (Shiny)(M)- Inari, Charmander(M)- Natsu**

 **Authors Notes: Thank you for reading the latest chapter, and as always comment on your likes, dislikes and general comments. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Power from Within

Akira pushed through the door and into the bright lights of the Tamer Arena.

Once his eyes grew accustomed to the light, Akira saw three figures standing in the middle of the arena. Upon getting closer to the figures, Akira was able to see that the figures were none other than Forrest Stone, Brock Stone as well as the boy that Akira knew to be Gary.

Though as soon as Akira stopped walking, the familiar voice of Commander Drachnid came pouring out into the arena. "Akira, you may choose one of the boy's in front of you as your opponent. Now good luck and choose!"

The words caused some worry to form within him and though Akira won the last two matches he was unsure if he had to win all three to pass the test that the Commander has given him.

Looking at the three males in front of him, Akira started to examine his options. _"From meeting Brock, I know that his Pokémon was able to hold off a horde of other Pokémon. So, I can conclude that his Pokémon must be extremely strong."_ With these thoughts in mind, Akira disqualified Brock from being his opponent as he didn't want to test his newly acquired Pokémon against someone who has been training Pokémon much longer than he has. Looking between the two remaining Tamers, Akira made his decision. "I choose to battle Gary." Akira shouted to ensure that the Commander was able to hear who his opponent was.

With his decision made the two males that Akira did not choose to battle, left the arena grounds to watch the match from the stands.

While the siblings were finding a seat, Gary was making his way to the opposing side of the arena.

Once this was done, the voice of Commander Drachnid flowed out once more. "This match will be between Akira of Pallet Town and Gary Oak the grandson of our very own Professor Oak."

Upon hearing that Gary was the grandson of the Professor, which Akira learned was once the Commander of the Tamer Order; a sense of dread came over the sixteen-year old.

Though even knowing this Akira was not going to allow himself to lose this battle.

Before Akira was able to call out his Pokémon, Gary's voice came blasting out. "Bloom, come out!" As Gary's words were bouncing around the arena, a Pokéball came flying. Halfway through this, the Pokéball burst open which revealed to Akira that the Pokémon that Gary had chosen was like the Bulbasaur that he saw just a few moments prior. Though unlike the Bulbasaur this Pokémon had a pink bulb on its back as well as three green leaves that sprout from the underside of the creature.

Knowing that Inari had just fought two matches in a row caused Akira to choose Natsu instead.

"Natsu, come out!" Akira screamed and as his voice boomed through the arena, the Pokéball that holds his Charmander came bursting open. In hopes of showing Gary as well as those watching that he was not going down without a fight, Akira sent Natsu on the attack. "Natsu, use Ember!" Akira cried out.

With the order given. Natsu was quick to do as he was told. Taking in a deep breath, Natsu started to release when twin vines came smashing into the fire salamander. The unexpected attack sent Natsu soaring through the air. Though before Natsu was about to hit the wall, he was able to regain his balance, which allowed him to safely land on the ground.

As Natsu made his way past his master, Akira was able to see that the attack had infuriated the young Charmander. Before Akira could give another order to Natsu, the young salamander decided to attack all on his own.

With a speed that Akira didn't know Natsu possessed, the salamander sped across the arena and smashed his head into the Pokémon known as Bloom.

This impromptu attack sent the plant like mammal soaring into the wall that kept the audience safe.

Now feeling as if he has an advantage in this battle, Akira called out an order. "Natsu, use Ember once more!"

A moment after the words escaped Akira's mouth, Natsu peppered Bloom's body with fire.

Though even with being tackled at full speed as well as being blasted with two spurts of fire, Bloom was still able to get back to its feet and from the expression on the Pokémon's face Akira could tell that the creature was not pleased with what just happened to it.

To prove this point, Bloom shot out petals from the three leaves on its back and from the way that they glinted in the light of day Akira could tell that they would be as sharp as the sword that he spotted hanging from Forrest's waist.

Before Akira could react, Bloom sent the blade like petals soaring towards Natsu. Soon the petals collided with his Pokémon, and though Akira could see that the attack damaged Natsu he was able to dodge the brunt of the attack.

Akira could see from the sweat that was streaming down Natsu's body that this battle was wearing him down. Knowing that he should not push Natsu past his limits, Akira decided to recall him back into his Pokéball.

"Natsu, return!" Akira cried as he held Natsu's Pokéball out towards the fire salamander.

Though as the red beam of energy shot towards Natsu, Akira watched as his Pokémon dodged the beam.

"Natsu! What are you doing? You are too exhausted to continue fighting." Akira bellowed as he watched Natsu struggle to keep himself on his feet. Though these were the only words that Akira spoke out loud, they were not his only ones. _"Though I just received you. I feel as if you have always been mine, so please don't get hurt!"_ Akira observed, and as the words bounced around his skull they were spoken in such a pure innocence that Akira awakened something in both himself and his Pokémon.

Akira could feel a wave of energy wash off him and slam into Natsu. Though he could feel himself weaken he could also feel that Natsu had regained some of his strength which Akira knew would be enough for him to crush his opponent.

Though Akira was concerned on what just happened, he knew he had to act fast to ensure that he would knock Bloom out of the battle.

"Natsu, use Inferno the follow it with Tackle!" Akira roared out to his Charmander. Though Akira virtually knew nothing about the moves that Natsu possessed he somehow knew that Natsu could use Inferno.

Before Bloom even had a moment to react, it was surrounded by a tornado that was filled with flames, though these flames were no ordinary color. They were a flame so hot that they were throwing off a white tint.

As Natsu was readying to follow through with his second attack, an ear-splitting shriek escaped from within the inferno. This told Akira as well as all others that Bloom was taking quite a lot of damage. Though upon hearing the cries of pain, Akira started to feel remorse from ordering that move to be used and before he could even think about it, the words were flowing from his mouth.

"Natsu, stop the attack!" Akira cried and though Natsu looked shocked at hearing the order he was quick to comply with what his master has commanded of him.

Soon the flames that surrounded Bloom faded out of existence. Though what it revealed was that Bloom was no longer conscious to the world that it lived in.

Upon looking at the sight of his unconscious Pokémon, a look of pain slithered its way across the other males face. Seeing this caused Akira himself to feel ashamed for causing this creature to feel pain.

"Bloom, return!" Gary hollered out as he held out the Pokéball that belonged to Bloom. Though before Gary clipped the Pokéball onto his belt, Akira watched him mutter something into the Pokéball.

"You did very well in this battle. Not many who have faced me have been able to take Bloom out. Though be warned I will not go down without a fight and neither will my Pokémon!" Gary roared out, and though he was quite a distance from him Akira was able to hear him quite clearly.

With that Gary threw another Pokéball into the air. Followed by the words, "Shadow, I choose you!"

 **Akira's Pokémon:**

 **Vulpix (Shiny)(M)- Inari**

 **Moves: Ember, Tackle**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Charmander(M)- Natsu**

 **Moves: Ember, Tackle**

 **Ability: Inferno**

 **Author's notes: Thank you all who decided to read this chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. As always review with your likes, dislikes and general comments. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Coming to a Conclusion

**Author's notes: This chapter will contain the conclusion to the test that Akira had been given by Commander Drachnid. Thank you to everyone who had clicked on this story and I hope you decided to read this far as well as farther as I continue to update the story!**

The red glow that escaped from Gary's Pokéball, soon vanished and in its place stood a mammal type Pokémon with black fur. Though upon this fur this creature had circular shapes dotting its body, which were colored a golden yellow.

This Pokémon didn't seem to need Gary's orders as it was already charging across the field of battle and though Akira was fascinated with the Pokémon he was not going to allow it to hurt Natsu.

"Dodge Natsu! Then follow with a Quick Attack!" Akira ordered the salamander.

Just as Akira though Natsu was in the clear, Shadow smashed its tail into Akira's Charmander. Which sent poor Natsu soaring into the air. Though as Natsu was flying through the arena, Shadow returned to its master.

Even before Akira saw Natsu's face he already knew that his Charmander would not be able to continue fighting any longer. As Natsu started to descend back to the ground, Akira held up Natsu's Pokéball and soon the Pokémon was resting comfortably inside his home.

"You did great Natsu. Get well soon!" Akira whispered to the Pokéball and though he didn't know if his Pokémon could hear him, Akira did feel a wave of content wash over him after the words were spoken.

Clipping his Pokéball onto his belt. Once this was done, Akira called Inari out into the field of battle. Though when Akira somehow gave his energy to strengthen Natsu, he must have also done this with Inari as the Vulpix looks as if he never even had a battle to begin with.

Unlike with Natsu, Akira decided to watch his opponent before sending his Pokémon in for the attack. Gary must have been thinking the same thing as he was as his gaze was glued onto Inari, though Gary wasn't the only one who was watching Inari. Gary's Pokémon Shadow was also staring Inari down. Though for some reason, Shadow didn't seem as aggressive towards Inari as it was with Natsu.

Knowing that Shadow had a great amount of speed within that dark body, Akira came up with a plan of attack. "Inari, use Petal Dance..." Akira cried out and as the words came out the gates to the battlefield blew open. Knowing that something must be wrong Akira quickly decided to recall Inari back into his Pokéball. Even though Inari did not want to go inside the confining space of the Pokéball, he was willing since his master was worried for his safety.

Once Inari was safely secured back inside his Pokéball, Akira clipped the item onto his belt right beside the Pokéball that held Natsu. Looking out across the battlefield and towards the blown-out doors, Akira could see smoke seeping into the arena. "What the hell is going on?" Akira growled out as his anger at having his battle interrupted.

By the time that Akira even started to think about escaping from the arena, his field of vision has already been completely covered in the thick smoke. Still new to the arena, he couldn't remember exactly the way to get out. Though as the panic of being lost in this still slightly unfamiliar place started to set in, a hand grabbed ahold of Akira's shoulder.

Out of fear at either himself or his Pokémon being hurt, Akira turned towards the hand that grabbed him with a fist raised and ready to strike. Though as he and his fist came swinging around he heard the familiar voice of Forrest. "Calm down Akira! It's just me." Forrest spoke out in a soothing voice in hopes of calming Akira down, which thankfully had that effect on the slightly panic boy.

Though Forrest's voice wasn't the only one that came out. "We should get out of here before Team Rocket finds us!" Brock cried out moments after his brother.

Though just as the group of three boys started to move the smoke that surrounded them dispersed and revealed that they were surrounded by others who were all wearing black outfits with red R's emblazoned on their chests.

As Akira was examining this strange group that surrounded him and his friends he saw a gap in between two of the strangers and in this gap, Akira saw that Gary was struggling with a group of his own. Though for some reason this group was trying to drag Gary from the arena and just like Akira did, Gary also returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball which left him virtually defenseless.

"Their taking Gary! We have to stop them." Akira cried out to both Forrest and Brock. Though Akira knew that they heard him, they didn't seem like they were going to do anything to stop it and before Akira could question them on why one of the strangers that surrounded him started to speak.

"The only place you will be going is with us!" spoke out a cruel female voice. Hearing this voice snapped Akira's attention towards the owner of the voice. The owner of this voice was an extremely tall woman who had long dark red hair.

Standing beside this woman was a man with shoulder length blue hair, and though this man was taller than Akira was he was still shorter than the female standing beside him. "That's right, the boss has ordered us to bring all eligible recruits to base." Akira heard the strange man speak out.

Hearing that these people planned on kidnapping him and the other Tamer's that he had come to think of as his friends caused Akira to become ravenous with rage. "How dare you think that you are going to take us? The only way you are taking me anywhere will be over my dead body!" Akira roared, and as his anger seeped out into the world it also affected his Pokémon and before anyone else could say or do anything both Inari and Natsu came bursting into the world.

From the way that both his Pokémon seemed ready to pounce, they were itching to destroy those who would dare to think of taking their master.

"Well look at that Jessie. That Vulpix would be quite the addition to our teams Pokémon." the blue haired male gasped out in surprise at the sight of Inari's beautiful lavender coloring.

Though this male wasn't the only one who decided to speak about Inari. "Akira, you have to return them to their...Pokéballs otherwise they will be stolen from you!" the familiar voice Forrest called out in a shaky voice. Hearing Forrest sound so scared was not something that Akira was used to since their first meeting earlier that day Forrest seemed so confident.

Even with his companions fearing this group of thieves, Akira wasn't going to allow that to dissuade him from stopping those who were trying to take them.

Even with all this happening Akira was keeping an eye on what was happening to Gary and from what he was seeing Gary was putting up one hell of a fight.

Knowing that if Gary was taken that they would probably never seen him he did the only thing that he knew to do, to fight even if it meant that he would die in the process. Without even thinking, Akira grabbed ahold of Forrest's sword and pulled it from its sheath. "Like I said the only way you are taking anybody is over my corpse!" Akira growled out as he held the blade up waiting for Team Rocket to make their move.

As Akira was speaking he could see that the female known as Jessie did not like what he was saying. "How dare you speak to us that way. If you wish to die then I will gladly grant that request! Grunts kill him!" Jessie growled back.

With that three Grunts, two in female and one male came tearing towards Akira. Knowing that he couldn't take them all on he decided to have his Pokémon take on two of them. Inari and Natsu took on the two females while Akira took on the male and though Akira could see that these Grunts did not want to hurt his Pokémon as they wanted to steal them he could also tell that they weren't going to allow his Pokémon to kill them.

Knowing that both Inari and Natsu could handle themselves, Akira decided to focus on his own enemy who happened to be swinging a blade of his own at Akira. Allowing his darker instincts to take over, Akira was quick to block the stroke of the sword.

Just as his enemy's blade bounced back, Akira attacked. Though unlike Akira the Team Rocket Grunt was to slow getting his sword up to block and as such he took Akira's attack straight in the chest.

Streaks of red flowed from the wound on the man's chest, leaving marks of crimson streaming down Akira's sword. Just as the man was about to succumb to the blackness of death, Akira yanked the sword from his chest; letting the man collapse without causing Akira any precious time. As the man's corpse smashed into the ground, four Pokéballs fell out of his pockets. Even though Akira didn't know what Pokémon were housed within those Pokéballs, he knew that he didn't want Team Rocket to get their hands on them.

Though the second that he started to move towards the Pokéballs, three more Grunts came speeding towards him. Not in the mood to play around any longer, Akira started to go on a rampage. One stroke of his sword after the other left those who were foolish enough to attack him lifeless on the ground.

By this time Akira could hear cries of agony come from the direction that his Pokémon were in.

Praying to the Gods above that everything was okay with Inari and Natsu, Akira turned. Expecting the worst but hoping for the best. Though what he saw was Inari tearing into the throat of one of the women while Natsu had headbutted his opponent which sent that female falling into unconsciousness.

With the knowledge that his Pokémon are okay, Akira went back to collecting the Pokéballs that had fallen to the ground.

After completing his task. Akira looked over across the field of battle to see that Gary had finally broken from those who held him captive. Which Akira came to realize was from the fact that they were now running from the arena, thanks to the army of Pokémon that appeared which was followed by their masters.

"Well it looks like you have failed your little kidnapping attempt..." Akira sneered.

As his words flowed out, Akira could tell that they infuriated those of Team Rocket that remained.

"You may have won this day. But don't think that we won't be back to seek vengeance for those that you killed today!" Jessie retorted, her eyes shining with a rage that she didn't even try to contain.

Though thankfully for Akira and his companions, they didn't have to wait long before the rest of Team Rocket was blasting out of the arena.

With the battle for his life now over, Akira could feel the adrenaline that kept him going fade away. Though as it faded, a pain that Akira had never felt before came shooting into his body.

Though before Akira could cry out, he was falling into oblivion.

 **Akira's Pokémon:**

 **Vulpix: (Shiny)(M)- Inari**

 **Moves: Ember, Tackle**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Charmander: (M)- Natsu**

 **Moves: Ember, Tackle**

 **Ability: Inferno**

 **Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. I know it is a little more violent than what people are used to reading when it comes to Pokémon fan-fiction. Though as always review with your likes, dislikes and general comments. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Earning his Rank

Akira woke to the sound of beeping machines. As his eyes opened, it revealed to Akira that he was in what must be a hospital room from all the medical items that were stuffed inside.

Though he didn't know how long he had been sleeping in the hospital room, Akira did know that it must have been too long as his body was stiff from disuse.

With this thought in mind, Akira started to sit up. Which was not a smart idea since blood curdling pain followed.

As the pain was almost unbearable, Akira decided to lay back down.

"What the hell happened to me?" Akira muttered out, as he tried to get himself comfortable. Though as soon as he finished his words Akira remembered the fight between Team Rocket. "Team Rocket! I have to stop them from taking Gary!" Akira roared as he threw himself out of bed.

Though before he got very far, two pairs of hands grasped a hold of Akira's shoulders and pushed him back down into the hospital bed.

Almost instantly, Akira started to swing out at those grabbing him, thinking that it was Team Rocket. Though before his fists could connect with either of those who were holding him, another set of hands came into the picture.

This new set, grabbed ahold of Akira's wrists and pulled them down to his side.

"Akira! Calm down. Its just us..." The familiar voice of Forrest cried out.

Upon hearing Forrest's voice, Akira started to calm down and though he was no longer trying to swing out at any of those grabbing him; it took a few minutes for his heart to stop beating so erratically.

Once his heart was calm, Akira looked towards those who were once restraining him. Besides Forrest, who Akira already knew was there since he heard him talking; Akira saw that both Ash and Gary was accompanying Forrest.

"You gave me quite the scare, though I'm very thankful that it is you and not Team Rocket." Akira replied.

Though Akira received a response it was not about Team Rocket.

"What are you thinking? Getting out of bed when you are still clearly injured!" Ash spat out, clearly upset about the fact that Akira risked his health even farther.

At the mention of being injured Akira remembered back on the moment after Team Rocket had fled Tamer territory. As the memory was flooding back to Akira he was unaware that another three individuals had made their way into the room. Though as soon as an unfamiliar voice came fluttering out across the room, that changed.

"Come now Ash, don't speak to my patients that way. Even if they are your friends." a light voice called out, which caused Akira to snap his head in the direction of the unfamiliar voice.

In doing so Akira was able to see that both Commander Drachnid as well as Professor Oak had come to visit him, along with an unknown red haired female who was dressed in a similar way to Professor Oak. Though at the way that she referred to him as her patient, Akira assumed she was a Doctor.

Before Akira could question why they have come to visit him, Akira heard Ash's voice once more.

"But mom...he could be putting his health at risk once again!" Ash cried out in defiance at being reprimanded. Though from the dark look that appeared on his mom's face, Ash decided it was better if he just kept his mouth closed.

Once the interaction between herself and her son, the Doctor turned her attention back to Akira which caused a trickle of fear to shiver its way down his spine. Though thankfully Akira was able to keep this from showing upon his face.

"My name is Doctor Delia Ketchum and I have been your Doctor during your two weeks within this hospital. Though my son was wrong for speaking to you in that manner, he was right in the fact that you should be taking it easy as the wound on your back is still fresh." Doctor Ketchum informed Akira who was shocked at hearing that he has been bed bound for two weeks. Though before Akira could question her farther she was once more speaking. "Though you have made wonderful progress with your injury, I am afraid that you will still have quite the scar trailing down your back."

Akira who upon hearing the news was thrilled that he wasn't in any serious trouble due to the fight that he had with those villains and the news that he was going to be left with a scar didn't really bother him much. Though there was one thing that was still on his mind. "How long am I going to have to stay in this bed? I just joined the Order and I don't want anyone thinking that I am not pulling my weight..." Akira inquired of the female Doctor who was quick to respond to his question.

"I would say we should give you another week of bed rest before you resume your duties..." Doctor Ketchum replied which gave Akira a sense of relief at knowing that he wouldn't be out of commission for too long.

Though soon Akira heard the familiar voice of Commander Drachnid. "Akira, you shouldn't worry about others thinking that you aren't pulling your weight. With how you fought between both your comrades as well as Team Rocket you have proven yourself too everyone within the Order. Which gives me a great sense of pride at starting you off as an Apprentice which is a higher rank then what you would have been given if you joined at the normal age." Commander Drachnid explained to his newest Tamer.

As soon Commander Drachnid finished his words, Professor Oak decided that it was time for him to speak. "What you did in that arena not only earned you a ranking, but also a reward for not only capturing a member of Team Rocket but for also rescuing four Pokémon that those criminals have been using to perform their evil deeds." with that said, Professor Oak brought out an envelop as well as the four Pokéballs that he had just mentioned to him. After handing the envelop over to Akira who upon taking a quick look inside saw that it was filled with cash, Professor Oak once more started to speak. "For rescuing these Pokémon, both the Commander and I have decided that you should choose one for your own team."

Though just as Professor Oak was about to call the Pokémon out from their homes, Akira stopped him. "No offence intended Professor but you don't have to call them out as I already know which one I will choose." Akira informed the elder male who was just as stunned as the others who were accompanying them in the hospital room, and though Akira couldn't explain to them why he had a feeling that the one he was going to choose needed him more than the others.

With that Akira pointed to the last Pokéball that the Professor held within his hand, which was quickly handed over to the young Tamer.

With all the business concluded between Akira and his visitors, Doctor Ketchum quickly ushered everyone from the room so that Akira could get some rest and as he was left alone Akira started to ponder over the turn that his life had taken.

 **Akira's Pokémon:**

 **Vulpix: (Shiny)(M)- Inari**

 **Moves: Ember, Tackle**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Charmander: (M)- Natsu**

 **Moves: Ember, Tackle**

 **Ability: Inferno**

 **Unknown Third Pokémon**

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter and thank you once more for continuing to support this story even with the amount of time it took for me to update this story. As always please review/comment on your likes, dislikes and any other general comments. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Taking his first Contract

**One Week Later**

"Thank Arceus, that I am finally freed from that bed!" Akira hollered as he pushed his way through the hospital doors and though Akira could see that he was getting strange looks for his behavior his joy at being released from the hospital overpowered any embarrassment that he may have felt.

Though still being new to the Tamer outpost, Akira wasn't quite sure on how to get back to his room and was just about to stop one of the strangers that were walking around the hospital when he noticed that a group of his friends were making their way towards him.

"Hey!" Akira called out as he made his way over to the group. When Akira reached them he once again started to speak. "What are you guys doing here?"

The group which contained Ash, Forrest as well as Gary were quick to respond though it was Ash who did the talking. "My mother told me that you would be getting released today and we thought that maybe you would need a hand getting back to your room." Ash explained.

"I'm glad to see you and yes I do need help getting to my room as I don't quite know the way to get there..." Akira responded and as he neared the end of his words a light red glow spread across his cheeks.

Though Akira assumed that his friends have noticed his embarrassment they did not comment on it which gave him a sense of relief.

"Well then, lets get you back to your room." Ash spoke out and with that the group quickly made their way from the hospital grounds and towards the barracks.

Akira had been hanging around his room for the last few hours and though his friends stayed with him for awhile they all had other business to attend to which left Akira alone save for his three Pokémon.

Thinking of his Pokémon, Akira decided to call out his newest Pokémon which was a gift from the Professor as well as the Commander for his deeds in fighting Team Rocket. Unclipping the Pokéball that contained this Pokémon, Akira called out his Pokémon. Once the red glow drifted away Akira was able to see that a mammal like Pokémon that was standing on two legs was looking back at him. Though this wasn't the first time that Akira had called out the golden yellow Pokémon that looked as if it was made out of bricks, he could still tell that the Pokémon hadn't quite warmed up to him yet.

"I'll eventually get you to trust me, no matter how long it takes. You're my Pokémon now Sandstorm and I swear I will always have your best interest in mind." Akira muttered to the male Pokémon that he was able to learn was known as a Sandshrew by talking to Doctor Ketchum while she was doing tests on him.

Though soon Akira was recalling Sandstorm back inside his Pokéball, so that he could go explore his new home. Once more clipping the Pokéball onto his belt Akira made his way from his room and out into the light of Kanto.

Though it took Akira some time to find the marketplace which is where he was told that most of the business was done which Akira hoped also meant this was where he went to get contracts.

Even with his hour search he has been unable to locate anything that looked like it would be associated with the Tamers, all the shops that he has passed so far had been for those who wanted to buy groceries, clothing, weapons and other items.

Just when Akira was about to give up, he noticed a sign. Which read, "Marketplace Command Center up ahead."

 _"Yes! This has to be what I was looking for."_ Akira contemplated as he followed the direction that the sign was pointing to. Even from the sign, Akira was able to spot a building with a black rooftop. With the building being within eyesight Akira was able to quickly make it to his destination and upon reaching the Command Center he immediately pushed his way inside.

"This is more like it..." Akira muttered to himself when he noticed all the individuals that were dressed in the garb that Akira has started to associate Tamers with.

As Akira was looking around he eventually caught the eye of one of the Tamers that were stationed at this Command Center.

"Can I help you?" The voice of the female Tamer fluttered out as she reached Akira.

Akira who was overexcited at the possibility of getting his first contract quickly responded. "My name is Akira and I would like to take on a contract."

"I should have figured..." The female Tamer chuckled out though she didn't stop her words there. "...well follow me and I will take you to go and get registered as well as properly outfitted."

With that said the female Tamer made her way towards a stair case in the back of the Command Center, though just before Akira and the Tamer would have went up the stairs the Tamer suddenly turned a sharp right and went towards a red haired female that was dressed as if she too were a Tamer, though from the band with a red cross plastered on the arm of her outfit Akira figured she must be some kind of medic.

"Good afternoon Miss Joy. I have a Tamer here that would like to register for a contract. From the looks of him I would say he is pretty new, probably an Acolyte." The female Tamer that Akira followed spoke out.

Though upon hearing that they thought he was an Acolyte, Akira decided that he should intervene and let them know that they were wrong.

"Actually, I am an Apprentice." Akira muttered out and though he spoke the words softly he still made sure that both females were able to hear what he has said.

Though Akira could see from their wide eyes that they were surprised by this information, neither of the women commented about it.

"Well okay then. Let me just check and see what contracts are available for one of your rank." The female that Akira assumed was a Medic spoke out. With that Akira was as she looked through files upon files until she eventually picked one up and handed it over to Akira. Though along with the file, the Medic also spoke once more. "This file contains the contracts that are currently available for you to choose from. Please give each one a careful look before you register for one and when you have decided, let me know and I will send word to the client that their contract was taken."

With that, Akira opened the file and started searching through the papers it held within.

Though Akira was tempted to just grab the first contract that he came upon, he decided to follow what the Medic advised.

Each contract gave detailed instructions on what the client wanted them to do as well as the possible rewards that could be given to the Tamer that completes the contract. As Akira was gleaming through the papers, he came upon one that caught his interest.

As soon as he came upon the contract, Akira started to analyze it.

" _Hmm...so the client is the victim of a robbery and wishes for us to find the culprit responsible and bring them to justice as well as return the item that was stolen from them."_ As Akira was contemplating what the contract stated he saw that the client had stated that they live in Pallet Town. "Well isn't this surprising. I never thought I would ever go back to Pallet Town, especially after being thrown out of the orphanage."

All of this plus seeing that the contract was offering multiple different rewards for the completion of it caused Akira to decide that this would be the first contract that he takes in his life as a Tamer.

With that Akira handed the file over as well as the contract that he had decided to take. As soon as the contract was handed over, the Tamer that had brought Akira here started to speak. "Now that you have selected a contract, we should go and get you outfitted in Tamer gear."

Once more the female Tamer was marching Akira through the Command Center and towards what looked to be a gated room. Though as Akira and the Tamer got closer, he could see that there was an opening within the gate as well as someone standing behind it.

Upon reaching the gate the Tamer who has been accompanying Akira started to speak.

"Greetings Quartermaster Williams. I have a new Tamer here that needs to get outfitted before he goes out on his contract." Akira heard his guide inform the elderly male.

Though unlike when Akira was getting his contract, his guide decided not to wait for him this time and soon Akira was left alone with the Quartermaster.

"What is your rank and name, young man?" Quartermaster Williams asked of Akira who was quick to respond with both his rank and name and when he did the Quartermaster started to speak once more. "Since you are new to the Order this uniform and gear will be free, though in the future you will have to purchase them."

With that Akira watched as the Quartermaster vanished into what Akira assumed was an armory. Though it was only a few minutes before the man was back carrying a box of items.

As soon as the Quartermaster had returned he unlocked part of the gate and slid the box towards Akira.

"Here you go young man." The Quartermaster spoke out as he pulled the gate closed once more.

With his business concluded at the Command Center, Akira made his way back towards his room so that he could ready himself for his contract as well as his return to his home town

 **Akira's Pokémon:**  
 **Vulpix: (Shiny)(M)- Inari**  
 **Moves: Ember, Tackle**  
 **Ability: Unknown**  
 **Charmander: (M)- Natsu**  
 **Moves: Ember, Tackle**  
 **Ability: Inferno**  
 **Sandshrew(M)- Sandstorm**  
 **Moves: Unknown**  
 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the chapter as well as your continued support in reading the story.**


	10. Chapter 10: Onward to Pallet

After getting back to his room, it didn't take Akira all that long to get dressed in his Tamer uniform or place all the gear on his person or in his bag.

While he was unpacking the box, Akira saw that the Quartermaster had provided him with six more Pokéballs which he was glad of since that now meant he was able to capture even more Pokémon.

Even with there only being a few more hours of daylight left, Akira deemed that it was time to set out on his contract. With his two Fire Pokémon he figured he would be able to keep himself warm enough.

Pushing his way out of his room, Akira came face to face with Forrest as well as Ash and though he was pleased to see them he wanted to hurry and begin his contract and as such he continued walking past them.

Even with his walking, Akira still decided to speak. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Akira questioned his friends.

Since Ash and Forrest had come to him, Akira figured that if they wanted to speak to him then they would follow him. Upon hearing their footsteps behind him, he knew he was right.

"We came to see if you wanted any help with getting your uniform...though by the looks of you I would say you had no trouble with finding one of the Command Centers." The familiar tone of Ash's voice came fluttering out as they came up behind him.

Upon hearing this Akira was about to respond when Forrest had decided to speak.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry anyway?" Forrest questioned Akira as the group of friends rounded a corner that Akira thought should lead to the exit of the Tamer' Compound.

Though Akira had heard the question he decided to check and see if there were any signs that pointed towards the exit before he responded.

As the seconds ticked by and Akira had still not answered. Forrest decided that he would try again. "Akira! Where are you going?" Forrest called out and though his voice boomed at the beginning of his words, they returned to their normal state after.

The sheer volume of Forrest's voice startled Akira from his search for the exit.

Turning to face his friends, Akira decided to tell them where he was going before he actually makes them upset with him.

"I am on my way to Pallet Town for a contract that I have just taken." Akira informed the two other males.

When Ash and Forrest heard this, both of their faces fell into one of surprise. Though Ash's was quicker into turning into one of anger.

"A contract! Why the hell are you taking a contract when you have just gotten out of the hospital?" Ash roared out. Though as Ash's final words came into being he took a step towards Akira, as if he was thinking about beating him senseless. Though before Ash could get to close to Akira, Forrest laid his hand down upon Ash's shoulder.

"Calm yourself Ash. Don't you remember how you were when you first started to be able to take on contracts?" Forrest spoke out as he tried to sooth Ash's anger.

Seeing this as a chance to explain his point, Akira started to speak.

"If I stay still much longer I'm going to go stir crazy. Also, I do not want to just sit around and no work for my place among the Tamers." Akira explained, hoping beyond all hope that Ash and Forrest would understand his point of view.

Though Akira could see that Ash's face has softened a little, it still looked as if he was going to argue about Akira taking a contract.

Just as Akira was about to try and explain himself once more, Ash started to speak.

"Fine. I wont try to stop you, but since neither Forrest or I have registered for a contract yet; we will be going with you." Ash informed Akira who was pleasantly surprised by this.

"That is fine with me." Akira stated as he and his friends made their way towards the gates. Though before they left both Ash and Forrest made sure to stop and get their gear.

Akira and his team were only able to travel a short distance before they had to stop and make camp. Thankfully they were able to find a small clearing within the forest that would lead them to Pallet Town. This clearing would be perfect to keep them hidden from enemies as well as the rain that has decided to berate them for the last half-hour of their journey.

With the little light that they had left the team was able to set up the tent that Ash had packed away with him. As soon as the tent was set up, all three boys made their way inside and though Akira was excited about being out on his first contract the day has taken its toll on him and as soon as he laid down he was drifting off to sleep.

Akira was sleeping peacefully when he heard what sounded like a Pokéball bursting open.

Opening his eyes to the world around him, Akira saw that Sandstorm had come out of his Pokéball home.

"What are you..." Akira started but was interrupted when he started to yawn, though as soon as it was over he was once more speaking. "...doing out of your Pokéball?" Akira finished.

Even though he wasn't really expecting a response, Akira got one as Sandstorm pointed one of his hands towards the exit of the tent.

"Is someone or something out there?" Akira inquired of his Pokémon who was quick at nodding his head.

Not knowing what dangers lay in wait for him and his friends Akira kicked both Ash and Forrest awake.

As the other two boys opened their eyes, Akira made sure to stop them before they were able to voice their questions. Walking towards the exit of the tent he motioned for the others to follow after him.

 **Akira's Pokémon:**  
 **Vulpix(Shiny)(M)- Inari**  
 **Moves: Ember, Scratch**  
 **Ability: Unknown**  
 **Charmander(M)- Natsu**  
 **Moves: Ember, Scratch**  
 **Ability: Inferno**  
 **Sandshrew(M)- Sandstorm**  
 **Moves: Unknown**  
 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. I know its a little short but I'm hoping that I will be able to get the next chapter to be longer.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Fight in the Forest

As the group of three made their way from the tent they didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Just as Akira was about to apologize for waking his friends up, he heard what Sandstorm must have.

"Keep moving brats! I'm getting tired of trekking through this damn forest!" A sadistic sounding male voice growled out.

Upon hearing this, all three boys quietly released their Pokémon into the world; knowing that they would soon have to fight whoever the owner of this voice was.

As they crept forward in hopes of spotting the culprit, Akira could hear another voice.

"You promised that you would be taking us somewhere safe! Not taking us as slaves..." A young but slightly deep male voice retorted.

Though as the owner of the voice was speaking, Akira could hear a thump echo through the forest which could only mean one thing.

"He is hitting them!" Akira barked out in a hushed voice in hopes if not giving way their position.

The only response that Akira received from his companions were nods.

Continuing their trek forward they eventually came upon an opening that allowed them to see what was going on outside of their clearing.

A few feet away from them, Akira could see a group of children in varying ages surrounded by members of Team Rocket. Though as he looked closer at the group he saw that he recognized some of the children from the orphanage.

Though the children weren't the only ones he recognized. One of the adult figures that were standing among Team Rocket was not wearing their uniform but instead the uniform of one of the orphanage workers from Pallet Town.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" The man growled though as soon as he finished he was back at it. "No, no I didn't. You brats have been a pain in my ass since you arrived. Know wonder why no one wanted you. The least you can do is be of some profit for me!"

Hearing that is what pushed Akira over the edge. Before Ash or Forrest could stop him, Akira and his Pokémon were charging towards Team Rocket and the slaver.

"Natsu, use Inferno on the largest group of Team Rocket!" Akira ordered the Fire Salamander, who was quick to follow the order.

Soon the group that Akira wanted targeted was covered in a whirlpool of white flames. Screams from those trapped within could be heard voicing around the forest. Whether or not they were dead, Akira went on towards his next target.

"Inari, use scratch on the prisoners bonds!" Akira ordered his vulpine Pokémon. Just as Natsu was, Inari too was quick to do as his master ordered.

The lavender colored Vulpix went to town on the bindings that held the children that his master wanted free and after scratch after scratch, eventually all of the children were freed from their bondage.

"Ash. Forrest. Get them out of here!" Akira roared as he charged at the slaver.

Even though he wasn't armed like the last time he faced Team Rocket. Upon seeing Akira charge at him the slaver tried to make a run for it.

"Sandstorm, use Dig and stop him." Akira ordered his Pokémon.

Though Sandstorm didn't fully trust his new master, he could tell that Akira really cared about trying to help others which was the only reason that Sandstorm decided to obey.

Diving underground, Sandstorm quickly dug a tunnel around the man and as the heavy set slaver put too much weight on the now disturbed ground he came crashing towards the bottom of the hole.

Though before he could claim his victory he was pushed out of the way of multiple thrown projectiles.

Looking up Akira saw that Inari had tackled him to the ground. Before he could question why, he saw that four small knives were embedded in the tree that he was just standing in front of.

"Thanks buddy." Akira muttered out as he pushed himself off the ground.

Once he was back in his feet, Akira saw that both his friends were currently fighting the members of Team Rocket that were still alive.

Not wanting to be unarmed, Akira decided to grab two of the throwing knives to use as weapons.

Looking over the carnage he saw a group of Team Rocket members trying to recapture the children that Akira had just freed.

"The hell they are!" Akira growled out as he took off once more, his Pokémon right on his heels.

As Akira and his Pokémon were so attuned to the battle, the young Tamer didn't even need to give his Pokémon any orders and soon they were charging past him to sink their claws and teeth into their enemies.

Though even with his Pokémon distracting some of the group, there were still three enemies that Akira had to take on.

As Akira reached Team Rocket one of the villains started to speak.

"You will pay for this with your life as well as the lives of your friends!" A cold female voice hissed at Akira.

"We shall see about that!" Akira barked back as he held his weapons at the ready.

Just as Akira had done for both of his encounters with the group, Team Rocket called out their own Pokémon.

Two of the three Pokémon were small rodent like creatures with purple fur, though Akira could also see that they had crème colored fur on their underbelly as well as face and paws. Though besides the two rodents there was a canine type Pokémon who had grey fur as well as black fur that covered its face, belly, throat and paws.

Though upon seeing the enemy Pokémon, Akira felt a twinge of guilt for knowing that these creatures may get hurt or even killed. But Akira knew that to ensure that he and his friends as well as the ones he had just rescued lived through this encounter he may have to take the lives of these creatures.

Wanting to be the first to make a move, Akira went on the offensive. Charging once more towards Team Rocket.

The moment that Akira made his move the enemy Pokémon immediately went towards Akira. From the way the Pokémon were thrashing their mouths around, Akira knew that they were going to be out for blood.

Though Team Rocket's Pokémon weren't the only ones to move. Team Rocket came charging at Akira as well, which made him vastly outnumbered.

Even with knowing that he may not make it through this, Akira didn't have any second thoughts as he struck out with his knives.

With his first strike he sliced his knife across the chest of one of the Team Rocket members, while with his next move he had to block an attack that may have put Akira out permanently.

As his attacker was pushed back, Akira went on the attack. Taking both knives he plunged them into the base of the Team Rocket members neck and as the blood spurred out, Akira knew that the man was dead.

This left only one member of Team Rocket still standing though all three Pokémon were still circling around him.

"You still wanting to stand against..." Akira started but was cut off as he felt a set of jaws latch against his calf. Without a moments hesitation, Akira stabbed down at the creature though before his blade made contact with the Pokémon it released its hold of his leg and scurried back to the others. "...son of a bitch, that hurt!" Akira growled as he struggled to stand back up.

Though thankfully, Akira was able to get himself back to his feet without any more attacks.

By this time Akira was joined by his Pokémon, Ash, Forrest as well as both of their Pokémon. Seeing them meant that they must have finished off their enemies.

As the last surviving member of this group of Team Rocket stared out at the formidable group of teens, the man's hand that was holding the Pokéball started to twitch as if he was going to try and escape.

Though before he could do this, Akira sent a blade spiraling towards him. All were surprised that the knife didn't hit the man but instead slammed into the Pokéball.

A ear splitting scream could be heard echoing around them as the Pokéball burst into pieces of technology.

As the Pokéball was destroyed, the Pokémon that this member of Team Rocket owned was freed. Seeing this as an opportunity to save itself the creature went scurrying off into the wild.

"No!" The Team Rocket member cried out as he came crashing to the ground. "How could you! She was the first Pokémon I have ever captured..." The Team Rocket member cried out once more.

Though Akira knows how he feels, since he knows if something were to ever happen to one of his Pokémon he would probably lose it.

"I am sorry that I had to do that, but the crimes that you use these creatures for is despicable." Akira replied, though mere seconds after he was swinging a fist at the mans face.

As the male collapsed unconscious towards the forest floor, Akira ordered that all bodies should be checked for signs of life as well as sending a message to the Commander so they could help with their prisoners.

With that said, Akira stalked towards the pit where the slaver should still be fuming after his capture.

 **Akira's Pokémon:**  
 **Vulpix(Shiny)(M)- Inari**  
 **Moves- Ember, Scratch**  
 **Ability- Unknown**  
 **Charmander(M)- Natsu**  
 **Moves- Ember, Scratch**  
 **Ability- Inferno**  
 **Sandshrew(M)- Sandstorm**  
 **Moves- Dig**  
 **Ability- Unknown**

 **Authors notes: A big thanks to anyone who read the chapter. It took a minute for me to figure out how I wanted this fight scene to go. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter. As always review and comment on your likes, dislikes and other general comments. Also I would like to know if anyone had any wants on the next Pokémon that Akira captures. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Those he Saved

The group of young Tamers as well as three of the soon to be slaves searched through the carnage that was their battlefield against Team Rocket. As Akira and his friends came upon corpse after corpse, he was starting to give up hope of finding anyone left alive. _"Damnit! There has to be someone that is still breathing..."_ Akira growled to himself as he moved on to find another prone body.

Through his searching Akira was able to find another body pretty quickly and through his search he was able to find that this member of Team Rocket had three Pokéballs on their belt, which Akira quickly confiscated to ensure that they wouldn't be used to do harm anymore innocents.

Though as he continued to search the body, he checked to see if she was still breathing. As he placed his hand on the underside of their neck, Akira immediately felt a pulse and though the pulse was slow; it was still there.

That was all Akira needed to alleviate some of his guilt at having so many deaths be at his hand. "Yes!" Akira shouted as he bent down to pick the females body up and move her safely to a safe zone outside their camp.

As he was making his way towards the camp, Akira noticed that one of the individuals that had stayed to help them search for the living among the dead was following him.

As Akira examined the boy he saw that he had crimson hair just as Akira himself did, though unlike Akira this boy allowed his hair to be longer with it coming down past his eyes. Which is why the boy had to flick it away from his eyes about every five to ten steps. Even with the present situation, Akira was able to smile at the boy's antics. From his examination he was able to figure out that he recognized the boy though he wasn't able to remember his name.

Thankfully it wasn't a long walk from the battlefield to their camp and soon Akira was setting the female back onto the ground. As Akira looked up he could see that the Slaver that caused this whole ordeal was struggling in his bounds, though the fire attack that Natsu and Inari sent his way quieted him. By this time, Akira wasn't the only one who had made it back to camp.

Just as the boy who followed Akira entered into camp, Forrest as well as Ash came in; both of whom were carrying other bodies.

Once those bodies were also placed next to the female that Akira brought, Ash started to speak. "There are only a few more bodies that we have to check and then we can wait patiently for the Commander's Convoy to reach us, which hopefully shouldn't take much longer." Ash explained to Akira, though just when Akira thought that he was done speaking he started once more. "As we were checking the bodies, Forrest and I were able to find their Pokéballs. We think that you should hold onto them until the Commander gets here." Ash explained as he unclipped a bag from his belt and handed it to Akira.

After taking the bag and clipping it onto his own belt until the Convoy reached them, Akira looked towards his friends and felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him. "Thank you, I appreciate all your help today...if you don't mind I am going to take a break since my leg is throbbing as well as someone should watch the prisoners." Akira replied as he took a seat on a nearby log.

With that Ash and Forrest went back to join the search for more survivors. Even as the other two Tamers left, the boy who followed Akira had stayed. "Is there something I can help you with..." Akira inquired and though he didn't know the boy's name he was hoping that he would take the hint and tell him.

"Cyrus. My name is Cyrus..." the boy that Akira now knows as Cyrus informed him. Though Cyrus was quickly speaking once more. "...I was hoping that you would tell me how you ended up from being an orphan to someone wielding weapons and Pokémon in a battle?"

 _"I should have known that was what he was going to ask, I knew from the way he looked at me after the battle that he recognized me from the orphanage."_ Akira thought to himself and knowing that his story could inspire this boy to make the best out of his life he decided to give it to him. "Well, it happened on the same day I was to leave the orphanage. I was taking this same forest when I stumbled upon Ash and another Tamer fighting for their lives with a group of wild Pokémon. Knowing that I had to help them I picked up one of their Pokéballs that they had dropped to the ground and captured my Inari. After that I was brought to the Tamers to join them." Akira informed Cyrus with his longwinded explanation.

From the look on Cyrus's face, Akira could tell that the boy was surprised that he had joined the Tamers on the same day that he was forced to leave the only home that he had ever known at that point in his life.

Akira watched as Cyrus opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something though before he could a screeching echo could be heard from above their campsite.

Looking up, Akira saw a Pidgey and from the way the creature was coming towards the campsite he had to assume that it was Kaito. Though Akira and Cyrus weren't the only ones to hear the screech of the Pidgey and soon both Ash and Forrest were crashing back into the camp as well as the two other orphans that they saved.

Though the only other body that they brought up was carried by Forrest, though as Akira looked at the member of Team Rocket he saw that it was the same man that he had knocked out with a punch to the face.

"Kaito, return!" Ash voiced as he held up the Pokéball that contained the creature. As the Pokémon was brought back into the Pokéball, a voice broke through their quiet campsite.

"Can you guys ever go anywhere without getting into trouble?" a familiar voice questioned the group of boys. As Akira was facing away from the other entrance to their camp he had to turn to see who it was and when he did he saw the familiar form of Brock who was followed by three other Tamers.

Before either Forrest or Akira could say anything they watched as Ash bolted across the campsite and into Brock's embrace. Seeing this only confirmed to Akira that the two had a closer relationship than just friends, though this wasn't the time for them to discuss it.

Deciding that it was better to get this done sooner rather than later, Akira decided to interrupt their reunion. "We could stay out of trouble if Team Rocket was removed from the equation and since I don't see that happening anytime soon, then there will probably be more trouble to happen." Akira replied to the Tamer who he assumed was of higher ranking than he was.

Hearing this caused everyone to look towards Akira and from the daggers that he was receiving from Ash, he could tell that the other boy was not happy at having their reunion interrupted. Though being the Tamer that he is, Akira could see that he was able to put his wants behind the needs of the contract.

Deciding that now would be the best time to continue, Akira did. "We found Team Rocket as well as that slaver over there meeting just outside of our camp and since I recognized the children that they had with them as orphans from Pallet Town, I felt it was my duty to intervene and free them from the horrible future that life had planned for them." Akira finished relaying to Brock.

Upon hearing this Brock nodded his head and looked towards the members of Team Rocket that were still not conscious, though he didn't voice it Akira could tell that he was curious about them.

"Those are the only members that survived our battle. All the others are back that way." Akira explained though within the same breath he unclipped the bag of Pokéballs from his belt as well as started speaking once more. "Here are Team Rocket's Pokémon, I figured it was better that we had them instead of leaving them behind. Though if you don't mind me asking, can you give one Pokéball to each of those who stayed back to help with the search. I think they would prove to be viable assets to our Order."

For a moment Akira thought Brock was going to reject his request when suddenly he reached into the bag and pulled out three Pokéballs. Throwing one to each of the Pallet Town orphans Brock started to speak. "Akira saved my life and if says you would be assets then I will take him at his word. Now lets get these prisoners back to the compound."

With that Brock and his team as well as the newest recruits gathered the prisoners. It wasn't long before Akira and his friends watched as they all marched from the camp.

With the situation now resolved Akira was able to once more get back to his contract. "We should really pack the campsite up. I want to make it to Pallet Town before dark." Akira told his friends and with that the group of three got to work tearing their camp down.

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who has read this chapter. Please review or comment with any of your likes, dislikes and other general comments. Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: Reaching Pallet

The team had made it to Pallet Town with plenty of time to spare. "We should find somewhere to stay before it gets dark..." Forrest spoke though before he could say anything else Ash interrupted him.

"...lets find something to eat. I am starving!" Ash cried out, which caused both Forrest and Akira to laugh at his antics.

"Then why don't you go and find a restaurant that we can eat at..." Akira told Ash before he turned to speak to Forrest. "...and why don't you go and find us somewhere to stay." Akira informed Forrest.

From the nods of acknowledgement that Akira received from both boys, he knew that they agreed with the plan. Though before either of them went on their assignments Forrest started to speak once more. "While we are doing that, what will you being doing Akira?" Forrest questioned the other male.

"I am going to search around and see if I can find any information about our client." Akira replied and with that the group of three split apart to perform their given tasks.

From reading the contract he knew that the clients name was Eric Parkers. Though he lived in Pallet Town most of his life, the name didnt sound familiar to him and as such he decided that the best course was to question some of the towns residents.

Though the first few people that Akira stopped didn't know anyone by that name which caused him to lose hope on finding any information that could help them with finding their client.

Though Akira hoped that the next person would be able to help him.

Looking around, Akira saw a guard standing near the entrance to the market. Thinking that a guard may be able to point him in the right direction, Akira decided to speak to him.

"Hello sir. I was wondering if you know anyone by the name Eric Parkers?" Akira questioned the guard as he reached the man.

The guard didn't answer right away, which made Akira think that he wasn't going to at first. "The only Parkers I know of is the owner of Parkers Publishing. Their office is located a little ways into the market district." The guard informed Akira who was quick to say his thanks.

Once Akira was in the market he was looking everywhere for the store that the guard mentioned and though he didn't find it right away he was able to finally locate the building.

Though from looking at the entrance to the store he saw that it was already closed, though he saw that they would be opened once more at seven in the morning _. "Damn, it looks like I will have to come back tomorrow and see if my client and the owner of this store are the same person."_ Akira moaned to himself as he turned away from the store.

Akira was thinking about going to go and find his friends when he got distracted by another of the shops. This shop in particular didn't have any sign out in front of it to let shoppers know what they sold, which caused Akira to become intrigued.

 _"I think that I'll see what they have to offer..."_ Akira confirmed to himself as he started to make his way towards the store.

Though before he was able to get too far, he heard someone calling to him. "Akira!"

Turning towards the voice, Akira saw Ash and Forrest stampeding towards him. Though before the two boy would have collided with Akira, they ended up stopping right in front of him.

"Yes?" Akira questioned as he stared at the two boys warily.

As usual Ash rushed to be the first to speak. "I found the perfect restaurant to eat at..." Ash babbled.

Though Ash wasn't the only one to speak. "...and I found a decently priced hotel. Though there are only two beds available." Forrest explained.

"Well then we should go and rent the rooms before we go and eat." Akira told the others and with that Forrest lead them towards the hotel.

Akira awoke slightly annoyed. "What the hell keeps poking me?" Akira hissed as he turned to see what was harassing him.

Doing this revealed to Akira that his bedmate who happens to be Forrest was poking him in the back with his erect member. From the strain that it was causing on his undergarments, Akira would have to guess that he was quite big.

Looking at Forrest caused Akira's own member to start to come alive. "This is not the time for that..." Akira mumbled as he threw his legs over the bed so he could shower and get dressed for the day.

It didn't take long for Akira to finish with his morning tasks and soon he found himself back inside the hotel room, where once again his eyes shot towards Forrest's straining member.

 _"God, what the hell is wrong with me today?"_ Akira contemplated as he shook his head to clear the thoughts that were stirring inside his head.

Deciding that he was going to let Forrest sleep, Akira decided to go and explore before Parkers Publishing would be open and from looking at the clock that resided within their hotel room he saw that it was only four in the morning.

Once Akira had left the hotel room he had spent the first hour just looking the orphanage that he used to call home. Though eventually he ended up near the outskirts of the town, near the same forest that brought them back to Pallet Town.

"This would be the perfect time to capture a new Pokémon." Akira muttered out as he unclipped one of his Pokéballs.

As soon as he had the item in his hand he was releasing his Pokémon into the world. "Well, hello there Inari. You ready to capture a new friend? I know I sure am." Akira spoke out to the vulpine creature.

The only response that Inari gave his master was a small burst of flames.

"Well okay buddy. Lets go and find us a new friend." Akira stated as he and Inari walked farther into the forest.

 **Akira's Pokémon:**  
 **Vulpix(Shiny)(M)- Inari**  
 **Moves- Ember, Scratch**  
 **Ability- Unknown**  
 **Charmander(M)- Natsu**  
 **Moves- Ember, Scratch**  
 **Ability- Inferno**  
 **Sandshrew(M)- Sandstorm**  
 **Moves- Dig**  
 **Ability- Unknown**

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the chapter. I ended the chapter the way I did because I think it was time for Akira to capture another Pokémon. Please review and comment on your likes, dislikes as well as general comments.**


	14. Chapter 14: Newest Member in the Roster

Akira had been searching for a new Pokémon for the last fourty-five minutes. _"Where could they all be?"_ Akira thought to himself.

Deciding that he would only continue the search for a little while longer, he once again jumped into the fray.

Just as Akira was about to pass by a small cave, he heard what sounded like some sort of creature within its walls. Deciding that this may be the best bet at finding a new Pokémon, Akira made his way into the dark abyss.

Upon entering the cave, Akira's vision was snatched from him which he hoped would be rectified by the use of Inari. "Inari, can you please bring me some sort of light?" Akira asked of his Pokémon.

Akira was met with a small yip from Inari who then darted from the cave. When he came back Akira saw a burning stick floating towards him.

Though as the flaming branch came closer to him, Akira could see that Inari had brought him a makeshift torch.

Taking the torch from Inari, Akira was now able to see slightly better. "Thank you Inari." Akira muttered as he once more started traversing through the cave.

Akira walked for what felt like forever and even though he feared that he may be lost, he continued forth. His goal of capturing another Pokémon his only thought that early morning.

Eventually as time passed he assumed that the cave was uninhabited by any Pokémon and was just about to turn back the way he came when suddenly he heard a scrapping sound coming from up ahead.

With a prayer to whatever PokéGod was listening, Akira pushed forward with all his might and came face to face with a Pokémon he has never seen before.

This creature had pure white fur and was standing on two clawed feet. Though its hands also held claws. Besides the white fur the Pokémon had three black feathers sticking out from its body as if they were its tail, though the Pokémon also had one black feather sticking out from behind its ear. On the center of both its forehead and chest were a crimson red jewel.

From the folds that the Pokémon hid in its lower regions, Akira could assume that this creature was a female.

At the moment, Akira and Inari have not been spotted by the Pokémon which played into the surprise attack that Akira had planned for the Pokémon.

"Inari, pepper it with Ember and then follow through with Tackle!" Akira whispered out.

His order sent the vulpine Pokémon on the attack and soon four medium sized flaming orbs were sent directly at the chest of the strange creature.

The wild Pokémon was taken by surprise as it was smashed in the chest by the first orb, though as she was soaring backwards she was able to dodge the rest of the Ember attack. Though thankfully for Akira and his team, the wild Pokémon wasn't expecting the Tackle attack which sent the creature spiraling into one of the cave walls.

Once his attack was over, Inari made his way back to his master. Both Akira and Inari waited for the other Pokémon to make its move.

As the Pokémon struggled up from the ground, Akira could see that the creature was not happy with being attacked. Though from the glare that Akira was seeing he could see that the creature was going to take its anger out on Akira.

 _"Well, this won't be good..."_ Akira concluded as he watched the Pokémon charge at him with a speed that his eyes had trouble tracking.

Though halfway through the attack, Inari blasted the creature with a stream of fire.

From the cries of pain that he heard from the wild Pokémon, Akira could tell that the attack must have done quite a lot of damage to the creature.

Knowing that if he waited any longer to capture the Pokémon, that he may end up as a meal for the creature; Akira decided that it was now or never.

Unclipping one of the empty Pokéballs that he had on his belt, Akira waited for Inari's attack to dissipate.

When it did, he saw that the Pokémon was laying prone on the cave floor. Throwing the Pokéball at the creature, Akira watched as she was sucked into the ball. Continuing to watch the Pokéball, Akira saw that it twitched three times before it lay motionless on the ground.

"Yes! We did it Inari." Akira whispered out, in hopes of not disturbing any other Pokémon that may be in the cave.

Making his way towards his Pokéball, Akira picked the item up and hooked it once more to his belt. While doing this he was thinking of the perfect name for his newest Pokémon.

With all this done, Akira made his way out of the cave and back towards Pallet Town.

"Where could he be?" Forrest questioned his friend as he looked around the market.

This was only met by an angry retort from Ash. "Why don't you tell me? You were the one who shared a bed with him last night." Ash growled out.

Just when both boys were about to go search for Akira, they saw his familiar form come into the market area.

"There he is!" Forrest shouted as he ran towards the other boy. Which left Ash standing alone by the entrance to Parkers Publishing.

Akira watched as his friend came barreling towards him and it wasn't long before Forrest was panting in front of him.

"Where...have...have you been?" Forrest questioned as he tried to regain his capacity to breathe.

Though as Akira watched his friend, his mind once again went towards what he saw this morning. Just as it happened before he could feel his own member harden once again.

Taking a moment to clear his head before he spoke and when Akira had accomplished this he saw that Ash had joined them where they were standing.

Knowing that it was easier than explaining it twice, Akira began to inform them of what he has been doing.

"I woke up early and decided to go do some exploring in hopes of capturing a new Pokémon; which by the way I was successful doing." Akira explained triumphantly.

Though both Forrest and Ash tried they were unable to hide their looks of surprise.

"Why are you so surprised? Did you not think I had it in me?" Akira inquired as a sense of disappointment started to spread through his body at the way his friends had acted at his news.

Seeing this, Forrest was quick to try and relieve this feeling of Akira's.

"No, we all know you are an extremely capable Tamer. Its just that going out in the dark alone can be dangerous. You don't know how many comrades we have lost who did that same thing." Forrest explained to the other male.

Though nothing more was said about the subject from Akira. He was happy knowing that his friends were worried for him.

"Well lets go and see if the owner of this shop is our client." Akira stated, though he didn't wait for either Forrest or Ash to agree. Soon he could hear too separate sets of footsteps come up behind him, which signaled to Akira that his friends decided to follow him.

The sound of the shops door echoed out as the group of three pushed their way into Parkers Publishing.

From the name of the shop, Akira assumed that it had something to do with books though he never expected to see so many lining the walls of the shop.

"Is there anything..." The group heard as they made it inside the building. Though as soon as the voice started it cut itself off, which caused the boys to turn towards where they heard the voice come from. What they saw was a middle aged man who looked as average as someone can. Thinking that this was there client, Akira opened his mouth to speak but before he could the man was speaking once more. "...from the looks of you, I would say that you are the people that my employer hired."

With a shake of their heads, the employee pointed them towards the back.

Following the directions that they were given, Akira and his friends came to a back office where they found a man who looked to be in his mid thirties.

"Excuse me sir, are you Eric Parkers?" Akira inquired.

 **Akira's Pokémon:**  
 **Vulpix(Shiny)(M)- Inari**  
 **Moves- Ember, Scratch, Tackle, Flamethrower**  
 **Ability- Unknown**  
 **Charmander(M)- Natsu**  
 **Moves- Ember, Scratch**  
 **Ability- Inferno**  
 **Sandshrew(M)- Sandstorm**  
 **Moves- Dig**  
 **Ability- Unknown**  
 **Unknown Fourth Pokémon**

 **Authors notes: Thank you to anyone who read the latest chapter. Can anyone figure out which Pokémon I had Akira capture? Review with your answer as well as a name that you think goes with the Pokémon. Also, review and comment with your likes, dislikes and other general comments. Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting with the Client

The group of Tamers didn't have to wait long to get their answer from the man.

"Yes, that would be me. I am taking it that you are the Tamers that I hired?" The man that they now know to be Eric Parkers inquired.

Since Akira was the lead on this contract he took point in the conversation between themselves and their client.

"Yes, that would be us. We are sorry that it took us so long to get here. We ran into some urgent business within the forest and only got into town after you were already closed yesterday." Akira explained in hopes that the client wouldn't be too upset with them.

Which thankfully was the case. "No problem at all young ones. I have been waiting for someone to take that contract for two weeks now. So knowing that someone has, gives me hope." Eric replied with words that soothed Akira's worries about failing his first contract.

Once his worries were taken care of, Akira decided to get straight into their work.

"Okay Mr. Parkers, I would like for you to tell me what it was that you had stolen? As well as if there was anyone who would possibly have had information about the item." Akira questioned as he pulled out a notebook and pen from his bag.

As their client answered Akira's questions, he was quick to note down every detail that could possibly lead them to Mr. Parkers stolen property as well as the thief.

From the interrogation they were able to learn that Eric Parkers is a famous author who specializes in history. He told them that he has been working on proving that the lost prince of Kanto who was kidnapped from his home some thirteen years ago was in fact living right under their noses here in Pallet Town. Mr. Parkers also informed him that when news of his research and book had gone public that thr mayor of Pallet Town threatened to have him thrown out of town if he didn't stop work on the book and when he didn't his manuscript vanished from the safe located in his office.

After they received all the information that they needed, Akira and his friends left the bookstore.

"Okay guys, lets go back to the hotel so we can discuss our plan of action without the danger of others listening in." Akira suggested to the others who eagerly nodded their heads.

With that Akira, Ash and Forrest made their way to their hotel rooms though specifically Ash's room.

As before Akira and the others had decided to split up in hopes of covering more ground.

Akira had decided that since he used to be a resident of this town that he should be the one to watch the mayors residence. While both Forrest and Ash should see if anyone had heard any rumors about the robbery at the bookstore.

So far, Akira has found nothing useful by watching the mayors house. The only two people that he has seen come and go from the building is Mayor Haynes and his son Gilbert.

Since Akira had been sitting in the same spot for quite some time, someone must have become suspicious of him and soon two guards that were accompanied by Gilbert himself approached him.

"What are you doing out here watching my house for so long?" The dark blue haired boy inquired of Akira.

Looking up at the boy, Akira saw that the other male didn't seem to recognize him even though Akira had spent many days wandering the streets of Pallet Town.

"I am just reminiscing about the days I used to call this place home." Akira responded to the mayors son, in hopes that will be enough of an answer for the boy that he assumed to be just a spoiled rich boy.

Though upon hearing that Akira used to live here, Akira saw a flicker of recognition flash into Gilbert's eyes. "I thought you looked familiar..." Gilbert muttered out before turning towards the guards and sending them away. Once the guards were gone, Gilbert turned back to face Akira. "...sorry that I brought them with me. There have been many strange people watching my home lately and its better safe than sorry." Gilbert explained as he sat down on the bench that Akira had been hogging for the last three hours.

"Its not a problem at all. Did you ever find out who these people were?" Akira inquired of the other male, his mind immediately trying to find a connection between Eric Parkers stolen manuscript and these strangers watching the Haynes family.

The only response that Akira received from Gilbert was a shake of his, which told Akira that he wasn't going to get any more information from the boy.

"Well, if you see them again or think of any other information; you can find me at this hotel." Akira replied as he wrote down the name of his hotel on Gilbert's hand.

With that Akira stood up from his seat and went on the search to find his friends.

"The only information I was able to find out was that a strange group of individuals were scoping out our clients shop on the same day it was robbed." Ash briefed his comrades.

Just as quickly as Ash finished speaking, Forrest started. "That is what I learned as well."

"From the mayor's son Gilbert, I was able to learn that there has also been reports of this strange group watching the Haynes house as well as the members of the family." Akira informed his team. Though this wasn't the only words that Akira spoke. "Its getting late. We should continue the investigation tomorrow." Akira suggested.

Though he was meaning for them to go to sleep, both Forrest and Ash wished for something to eat.

At the mention of food, Akira could hear his own stomach cry out for sustenance.

"It looks like my stomach agrees with you two." Akira chuckled as he and his friends pushed themselves off the bed.

With that the group made their way towards the food stalls that reside within Pallet Town's market district.

While the group of friends searched for a place to eat, they chitchatted about small random things for the most part. Though eventually the conversation turned towards the newest Pokémon that Akira had captured.

"So Akira, what is species is your newest Pokémon?" Ash questioned as the group came upon a food stall that looked acceptable to the boys.

The answer to this question still eluded Akira as the small amount of books he had read since joining the Tamers had nothing on the species yet.

"I am not quite sure, but from what I can tell she isn't native to Kanto so I may have to have the Professor tell me." Akira replied.

Though by this time the group was already seated at one of the tables that were set up outside the food stall.

"Well, why don't you show us and see if we can't figure it out?" Forrest suggested as they waited to order their food.

Not seeing a problem with the suggestion Akira unclipped the Pokéball that held his newest partner. Calling out his Pokémon, the other Tamers were met by a snow white creature.

Though as the group was sitting there talking, they were unaware of the two figures watching them.

 **Akira's Pokémon:**  
 **Vulpix(Shiny)(M)- Inari**  
 **Moves- Ember, Scratch, Tackle, Flamethrower**  
 **Ability- Unknown**  
 **Charmander(M)- Natsu**  
 **Moves- Ember, Scratch**  
 **Ability- Inferno**  
 **Sandshrew(M)- Sandstorm**  
 **Moves- Dig**  
 **Ability- Unknown**  
 **Unknown Fourth Pokémon**

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the latest chapter of the Tamer Saga. Too anyone who is curious the character Gilbert is not an original character, he is actually the son of Pallet Town's mayor though since I couldn't find a last name for him I just made one myself. Also like I stated in the last chapter if you want to make a suggestion for Akira's newest Pokémon you still can. As always review and comment on your likes, dislikes and general comments.**


	16. Chapter 16: Not in Charge Here

**Authors notes: Here is the latest chapter of the Tamer Saga. Thank you to everyone who has read the story up to this point. This chapter will have the stories first sexual scene and please be warned they are both male. It is also only the second time I have written a sex scene so please be kind.**

The rest of their dinner went smoothly and though neither Forrest or Ash could tell him the species of his newest Pokémon they both were sure that Professor Oak would be able to.

Though as Akira laid in his bed along with an already sleeping Forrest he struggled to fall asleep as his mind was trying to connect the Haynes family with the manuscript that Mr. Parkers had stolen.

Though as he was trying to do this his mind began to cloud with sleep and eventually Akira was falling into the oblivion of sleep.

"We have spotted Tamers in Pallet Town ma'am!" A deep male voice cried out as they entered their commanding officers offices. Though as the man got closer to the officer the man started to speak once more. "One of them matches the description of the boy that defied us when we attacked their base."

The female officer sat in silence for quite some time before she decided to give her subordinate a response.

"Good. Bring me him to me alive. I want to personally punish him for making a fool out of me!" A familiar voice growled out and with that her subordinate fled from the room to do what was instructed of him.

Akira was once more awoken to an annoyance poking him in the rear.

Knowing what it had to be, Akira didn't even have to turn around to guess that it was most likely Forrest and his monster of a member trying to get past his boxer's defenses.

Even though Akira didn't have to look, he still felt the desire to see the straining member once again.

As he turned to the opposite side he saw that his assumption was correct and as before Forrest's member was sticking directly towards the area that Akira had just had his rear end.

"God, it would be something to play with that..." Akira muttered quietly to himself. Though just as he did before he was once again crawling out of bed to get himself ready for the day.

As Akira pushed himself into the bathroom he didn't see that Forrest's eyes had opened and a surprised look had formed across his face. Though soon the surprise was taken over by a mischievous grin.

Minutes had passed since Akira had jumped within the shower and as the water was running itself across his body he allowed himself to get lost within it.

So lost that he didn't hear the bathroom door creak open, nor the shower curtain part.

As Akira was bending down to wash his legs he felt something grind itself against one of his most private areas.

Though before he could cry out in surprise his mouth was covered as he was pulled against the intruder. "It is nice of you to have yourself waiting for me but I think you need to get me nice and wet before I stick it in..." A familiar voice moaned into Akira's ear.

"Forrest?" Akira moaned back at the same time he was turned to face the intruder. Upon seeing the other male his question was answered. Akira immediately looked towards Forrest's member which looked as if it had to be at least a full eight inches hard, which was three bigger than Akira was. Though before anything else was said, Akira was pushed to his knees.

Opening his mouth to speak didn't get Akira anywhere as Forrest took it as an invitation to plunder his mouth and throat with his dick.

Even though Akira was surprised by the sudden sexual encounter, he knew that this was something that he has been fantasizing about since he has met the dark skinned male.

Though one thing was still one Akira's mind, though he knew that he wouldn't get to ask the question until he got done with the task that Forrest had decided needed doing.

From the moans that were blasting around the pair, Akira knew that Forrest must be enjoying what he was doing to him.

Akira continued to give Forrest pleasure for a good long ten minutes and just when Akira thought the other male was going to finish, he was pulled off of the other male's member.

"That should be enough lube to get me inside you." Forrest informed Akira as he pushed him against the shower wall. "Turn around!" Forrest ordered the slightly older Akira.

Now that his mouth wasn't occupied, Akira decided to ask the only question that was currently on his mind. "Why am I going to be the one who gets fucked..." Akira threw out the question as he started to do as he was told.

Though before Akira was able to get turned around he felt Forrest's hand take a vice grip against his member. "...because this little toy of yours has no use to me!" Forrest growled out, though the moment he was done he forced Akira onto his stomach.

In that instant, Akira felt a pain worse than any he has ever experienced. _"Oh Arceus...he is ripping me apart!"_ Akira cried to himself as he felt the first trickles of blood slide down his legs.

Though as Forrest continued sliding in and out of him, Akira's felt a jolt of pleasure run through him as Forrest rammed his dick into something that was inside of him. As this continued to happen, Akira started to moan out in pleasure.

"You like that..." Forrest started though the only reply that Akira gave him was another pleasure filled moan. Though during this Akira wanted to pleasure himself and as such he started to reach for his own aching member but before he could wrap his hand around it he felt a small smack to his rear and though it didn't hurt thanks to the adrenaline that was swarming his body due to the sex, it was still surprising. "...did I say that you could touch yourself? No I didn't, so keep your hands off of it." Forrest growled as he continued to slam in and out of Akira.

 _"I have never seen him act like this and why am I acting so submissively?"_ Akira contemplated as he felt his orgasm coming upon him, which surprised Akira since he hasn't even had his own member touched.

Moments after this thought his member started to spew his seed all across the shower wall he was pinned against and due to the tightness of his hole after he came, Forrest was soon shooting inside of him. Once done Akira felt another twinge of pain as Forrest pulled himself from his abused hole. As soon as Forrest stopped holding onto Akira, his knees buckled and he collapsed onto the shower floor.

Just as quickly as the dominant side of Forrest appeared, it vanished and soon Akira was being carried out of the shower and towards the bed that he and Forrest have been sharing since their stay in Pallet Town.

Though once Akira was on the bed, Forrest joined him. It wasn't long after, that Forrest started to speak. "I am sorry for suddenly doing that as well as for what I said about..." Forrest apologized, though as he neared the end of his words he let them dissipate as if he is now embarrassed to speak the words.

Even after the ploughing that he received he was still able to form the words he needed. "No need to apologize. I ended up enjoying it just as much as you did and for what you said about my dick, I guess if we compared the two mine has nothing on what you are packing." Akira muttered back.

From talking about their activities that they just performed, Akira's member started to come alive once more. Seeing this Forrest must have decided to return the favor as Akira soon felt a warmth around his dick.

 **Authors notes: Here is the latest chapter of the Tamer Saga. Like I said in the beginning of the chapter this is only my second attempt at a sex scene and as such I hope you all don't hate it. It also took me quite some time to find out who I wanted Akira to get involved with first and after awhile I decided to go with Forrest. As always review with your likes, dislikes and other general comments and ill see you all next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17: Return to the Orphanage

The previous activities that Akira and Forrest had gotten up to, had been forgotten at the time being as the group of Tamers were currently discussing their plans for the day.

"We have to assume that whoever stole the manuscript is either trying to protect the identity of the Prince or that they want to find the Prince." Akira pointed out to the others though this wasn't the only thing that he spoke. "Ash, Forrest I want you two to return to the client's shop and question him further about the information that his manuscript contained within it while I am going to go get some answers from my old home."

Though upon hearing that Akira was returning to the orphanage, Ash started to speak. "They threw you out, so why would you be returning there?" Ash growled as he crossed his arms in defiance of Akira's destination.

"I'm thinking that since Team Rocket was dealing with that slaver who was trying to sell kids from the orphanage then maybe they are also operating within Pallet. By going to check out my old home, I can see if they are there as well as check on the other kids." Akira explained and though he could tell that the other male was not satisfied he was no longer putting up a fight about Akira's plan.

With their plans now made the three boys split up once more, hoping that this time their search wouldn't be in vain. While Forrest and Ash made their way towards the market district, Akira had went in the opposite direction towards the outskirts of Pallet Town where the orphanage resides.

Though his destination was on the outskirts of Pallet, It didn't take Akira that long to get to the large building that housed the orphans of Pallet Town.

"Where is everyone?" Akira questioned as he took notice of the deathly quiet that was never the norm for the orphanage.

To ensure that he was protected if trouble occurred Akira called out two of his Pokémon. "Natsu. Inari. Come out." Akira ordered in a hushed tone of voice as he held the Pokéballs up in the air.

As the glow vanished it revealed the two Pokémon that he had called.

With that Akira and his companions made their way towards the entrance of the orphanage.

" _Never thought I would be back here..."_ Akira contemplated as he pushed the creaky doors open. Though before he could step inside he heard something snap and moments after the sound echoed out a large rock slammed into the door, right where his head would of been.

"What the hell..." Akira muttered as he pulled out the knife that he still had from his battle with Team Rocket.

Now knowing that there was danger about, Akira took on a more cautious stance as well as recalled both Natsu and Inari into their Pokéballs to ensure that they weren't harmed by any other traps that were set.

Slithering through the open door like a burglar would an open window, Akira was sure to be careful for other traps.

Though as he entered the building he saw that it had been ravaged. "It looks like a war zone in here!" Akira cried out in horror upon seeing the bodies of both young and old alike.

Akira could see that these bodies were attacked by blade as well as teeth and claw. He also saw some that had charred flesh. _"This has to be Team Rocket..."_ Akira concluded and a moment later he saw a corpse that was wearing the uniform of their members.

Beside the corpse of the villain was a Pokéball that was broken which told Akira that there may be a now wild Pokémon running rampant throughout the orphanage. Though besides the broken Pokéball were two that were still intact, though whether or not they held any Pokémon were still undetermined but nonetheless Akira collected the two intact Pokéballs.

Knowing where the children would go to hide if there were still any left alive within the building, Akira started to make his way towards a room that has been hidden from the orphanage workers. With each step that he took up the stairs he was sure to make sure that no trap was set which made the process take all that longer than it would normally have taken. Though eventually Akira had made it to the top of the staircase and was now making his way towards the hidden room.

As he neared the location of the door, Akira heard what sounded like an animal scratching on a door. Since Akira knew that there weren't any animals besides maybe a mouse or too running around the orphanage, he knew that it had to be the Pokémon that once inhabited that broken Pokéball.

"Damnit...I was really hoping I wouldn't have to fight today." Akira muttered to himself, though he must have spoken to loudly because soon the scratching had stopped and was replaced with a growl.

Knowing that a fight was inevitable he pulled his blade up to wait for the attack that he knew was going to happen. As the creature came around the corner to find a potential meal, Akira saw a canine Pokémon that had reddish orange fur with two black stripes running across its back while it also had one on each of its legs. While the fur on its underbelly as well as on the top of its head was a creme color. Seeing the small sheath that hung underneath the creature, Akira knew that it was male.

The moment that it saw Akira it charged and knowing that it was too late to call out one of his Pokémon he did the only thing that he knew to, which was to swing his knife at the creature.

Seeing the knife coming towards it, the creature did the only thing a living thing would do which was to dive out of the way.

This gave Akira an opening to kick the Pokémon, which he did as soon as he saw the opening. Akira's attack sent the Pokémon spiraling into a nearby wall. Seeing that the creature was struggling to get back up, Akira unclipped and threw an empty Pokéball at the creature since he knew that leaving it alive and uncaptured could prove deadly for him or the other survivors of the orphanage if there was any.

Akira watched as the Pokémon was sucked inside the Pokéball and though he didn't start this day out wanting to capture another Pokémon, he was really hoping that his Pokéball would stop its twitching.

Which thankfully it did. Knowing that it wasn't the right time to make any more noises, Akira picked up the Pokéball that now held his newest Pokémon. With this threat ended, Akira clipped the Pokéball onto his belt as he made the rest of the journey towards the entrance to the hidden room.

Though thankfully it didn't take much longer and soon Akira found himself pushing through the door to see one of the most horrible sights that he has ever seen in his young life.

 **Akira's Pokmon**

 **Vulpix(Shiny)(M)-Inari**

 **Moves: Ember, Tackle, Flamethrower, Scratch**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Charmander(M)-Natsu**

 **Moves: Ember, Scratch**

 **Ability: Inferno**

 **Sandshrew(M)-Sandstorm**

 **Moves: Dig**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Unknown Fourth Pokémon**

 **Unknown Fifth Pokémon**

 **Authors notes: Thank you everyone who has read this latest chapter, I decided to have Akira visit his old home to see what can happen to those who are not able to protect themselves. This will be a turning point for Akira and will help shape him into the person he will be later in life. Also, I know that it is kind of early to have Akira capture another Pokémon but since that is kind of the idea of the whole thing I decided to have him do it anyway. As always review and comment with your likes, dislikes and other general comments.**


	18. Chapter 18: Under Assault

Upon entering the room, Akira was blasted by a scene out of a war movie. There were children as well as a few adults scurrying around trying to patch their wounded which consisted of about fifteen people in all.

Though when they heard the creaking of the door, those within the room turned to face Akira. Immediately those who were old enough to wield a weapon were pointing them in Akira's direction. "Who are you and what do you want?" one of the adults growled out in a feminine voice.

Looking towards the female, Akira saw that she was holding a butcher knife within her hand and from the way she was glaring at him he could tell that she was ready to use it.

"My name is Akira, I used to live here until about a month ago. When I was on my way back to Pallet Town I ran into a group of children from this orphanage being sold as slaves to a villainous group known as Team Rocket, so I wanted to ensure that everyone was okay here..." Akira replied before he continued speaking once more. "...though I guess I am too late. When did the attack happen?" Akira questioned the woman.

When they heard that Akira used to live here, every weapon besides the one that was being held by the female that had been addressing him was lowered. Just when Akira was about to ask her why she was still pointing her weapon at him, she started to speak.

"Why do you have the same items that those bastards were using when they attacked us?" the female hissed as she gripped her hand tighter on her knife.

It didn't take Akira long to figure out what she was referring to and soon Akira was trying to ensure that they didn't take him as a threat. "I am apart of an order who captures and trains Pokémon to use them to keep Kanto safe." Akira explained and though he could see that she still didn't trust him, she did lower her weapon.

"Okay then, I will trust you for now. Though to answer your previous question we were attacked last night and with that creature still roaming outside we have been unable to contact the authorities." the female explained as he turned back to her work.

Knowing that she was talking about the Pokémon that he had just captured he decided that maybe with the knowledge that the creature was no longer a threat to them would help them come to terms that Akira was an asset and not a threat.

"You don't have to worry about that Pokémon any longer, I have already captured it." Akira informed those of the room. Though they all were thrilled about now having a way to send for help, Akira could see that the woman who he had been talking to was trying to hide her happiness about it. Knowing that he wasn't going to win her over by not doing anything Akira decided that they move the injured to the local hospital. "Since we now have an opening to get out of here why don't you let me help you escort the injured to the hospital?" Akira suggested to those around though everyone knew that he was talking to the female who had addressed him earlier.

Even though he saw his plan as a intelligent one, Akira still expected the female to reject it. Though when she nodded her head in acceptance of the plan Akira was fully shocked but thrilled that he could help those of his old life.

With their plan set in motion those who were uninjured began to help those who were get to their feet and when everything was ready those who were armed had them at the ready. Though besides his knife, Akira called out three of his Pokémon.

"Inari, Natsu, Sandstorm. Come out!" Akira called and with that each of those Pokeballs burst open to reveal the creatures that Akira had called.

From there the group made their way down the stairs of the orphanage and towards the exit of the building. Though as they walked out into the light of day they saw that four men were waiting for them. All of which were armed with both blade and Pokémon.

"See! I told you three if we just wait here then our prey would eventually stumble into us..." one of the men laughed out. From hearing the words as well as seeing their Team Rocket uniforms Akira knew that they were here to do more harm.

Knowing who they were and knowing that they most likely meant him or even the already wounded children harm, Akira went on the attack. Throwing his blade at the throat of the man who was speaking while simultaneously sending his Pokémon after the other three. Before anyone even knew it the man was spurting crimson red from the knife embedded within his throat.

Even with the sudden death of their comrade, the other Team Rocket members as well as the Pokémon that they had jumped into the fight. As Akira and his Pokémon waged war against the members of Team Rocket those who had weapons on his side joined him. Though at the moment Akira didn't have a weapon that didn't last long as he ripped his blood soaked knife from its victims throat.

Now being armed once more, Akira was able to do some damage to his enemies. Which included him sliding his blade into the chest of one of the Team Rocket members foolish enough to fight him. Akira didn't remove his weapon until he watched the light go out from the man's eyes, which signaled to the young Tamer that the man had passed onto the next life.

With two of their enemies down the tide was turning to their favor though this isn't saying that Team Rocket wasn't able to deal damage back to them.

Though Akira moved to intervene he wasn't fast enough which forced him to watch as the female he assumed was in charge of this ragtag group of orphans was struck down by a sword through her stomach. "No! How dare you?" Akira roared and as he let his anger start to consume him he felt what he imagined having another mind within ones own, though upon feeling this he lost control of his anger which caused it to vanished.

Knowing that letting anything interfere with their battle could cost him his life, Akira focused on what was happening in front of him and filed what just happened away for now. Noticing that his Pokémon had already taken care of the enemy Pokémon from the way that he saw their lifeless corpses littering the ground.

Wanting to capture one of the members of Team Rocket alive, Akira decided that the man in front of him who still hadn't noticed that he was behind him would have to do. Taking the hilt of his knife, Akira brought it down on the top of the mans head which sent the man collapsing towards the ground.

With the one member now unconscious this only left one member of Team Rocket left standing and seeing all his comrades taken out the man tried to flee. Which didn't prove to be such a smart idea as Akira's Pokémon chased him down and tore him to shreds. With the battle over, Akira recalled his Pokémon since he didn't expect to be attacked once again.

Before the convoy left the orphanage grounds, Akira had to make sure that the bodies of the dead to ensure that Pokéballs that they had would be returned to Tamer command when he returned home and though the search only yielded two Pokéballs in total he was quick to put them in his bag. Once this was done, Akira quickly made his way towards their prison to secure his hands with some rope that he had brought with him.

With all his current objectives complete the young Tamer and his convoy made their way towards the hospital.

 **Akira's Pokémon**

 **Vulpix(Shiny)(M)-Inari**

 **Moves: Ember, Tackle, Flamethrower, Scratch**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Charmander(M)-Natsu**

 **Moves: Ember, Scratch**

 **Ability: Inferno**

 **Sandshrew(M)-Sandstorm**

 **Moves: Dig**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Unknown Fourth Pokémon**

 **Unknown Fifth Pokémon**

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who has read this latest chapter. As always please review or comment with your likes, dislikes and other general comments. Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: An Audience with the Mayor

After dropping off the injured at the hospital, Akira was questioned by the local guards; which involved a bunch of pointless questions as Akira wasn't there for the first attack. Though eventually Akira was released from the questioning, though the guards took custody of the prisoner.

Though before they left, they told Akira that he could question the man at the local guardhouse which is currently what he and his comrades are doing.

"You are telling us that Team Rocket had nothing to do with the robbery on Parkers Publishing? Then tell me why you were at the orphanage? Those children did nothing to deserve what happened to them!" Akira growled as he slammed his hand against the table that they were using for their questioning.

Akira could tell that the man didn't want to answer his question which got Akira thinking that maybe he wouldn't. Which was why when the man started to speak Akira had to hide his surprise.

"I am only telling you this because I'm as good as dead either way I look at it. The only thing I know is that there have been mentions of the Prince going around the cells with us being ordered to bring in any male who looked to be around the same age as the Prince would be now." the man informed Akira and his groups of Tamers.

Though this only caused Akira to have even more questions. "If you didn't steal the manuscript then how did you know that the Prince was supposed to be in Pallet Town?" Akira asked in a slightly more polite tone since the man had started to be more cooperative.

"From what I have been able to gather from asking around is that we have an inside man within the mans employ." the captured Team Rocket member divulged.

With that Akira knew that they weren't going to get anymore information from the prisoner and as a group left the interrogation room. Though before they left the guardhouse, Akira decided to speak to the guard that is in charge of keeping the man secure. "When my team and I leave Pallet Town we will be taking the prisoner with us. He has crimes he has to answer for against the Tamer Order." Akira informed the guard and though the guard said no words she did give Akira a nod of acknowledgement.

Once the conversation was done, Akira and his friends left the guardhouse to make their way to their hotel rooms for the night.

Akira had been awake for a few hours now and though he knew he should sleep longer he was unable to from all the thoughts rolling around in his head. Though his mind did wander back towards that feeling he experienced during the battle yesterday he knew that he should focus on his contract for now.

Jumping out of bed, Akira hurried to get ready for the day and was soon coming out of the bathroom already dressed. Clipping his belt on, Akira was now ready to start his day. With everything set he made his way towards the exit of his just in time to hear a knock at the door.

 _"Who could that be?"_ Akira wondered to himself as to not disturb his still sleeping companion. As he was already heading towards the door it didn't take him long to reach it. Upon opening the door Akira saw that a two guards were standing in his way of leaving his hotel room. "Can I help you?" Akira questioned as he took notice of them.

Upon hearing Akira's question, one of the guards started to speak. "Mayor Haynes has requested an audience with you." the guard informed Akira.

Akira knew if he refused the audience then the Mayor could make the rest of his stay in Pallet difficult so he did the only thing that he knew to do, which was to agree to the meet. "Alright then. Take me to the Mayor." Akira replied to the two armed guards.

From there, Akira was escorted towards the Mayor's residence to find that over half of the cities guards were patrolling the perimeter of the building. _"What could have happened that the Mayor needed so many guards around his home?"_ Akira questioned to himself.

It didn't take long for the guards to escort Akira to the Mayor's office and upon entering the room, Akira was able to see that Mayor Haynes was distraught.

Upon seeing Akira, the Mayor immediately started to speak. "Good you brought him. You two are dismissed." Mayor Haynes informed the two guards who quickly left after receiving the order. Now with the Akira and the Mayor being the only ones left within the office the man turned towards Akira and began speaking. "From my son I learned that you used to live in Pallet Town, is that true?" Mayor Haynes inquired of the young Tamer.

Akira didn't understand why the Mayor brought him here just to ask him if he spoke the truth about living here. Though he didn't understand it, Akira still responded to the man. "Yes, what I said was true. I grew up within the orphanage that was just attacked by Team Rocket." Akira answered.

When the Mayor heard this, Akira watched as a small smile formed on the older mans face. "I am glad to hear that what you said was the truth and I want to say how sorry I am too hear about the attack that happened on your old home." Mayor Haynes spoke out.

No matter how nice it was to hear the Mayor mention how sorry he was about the attack that happened on the orphanage, Akira was still wanting to know the meaning of this rendezvous and as such decided to question the man.

"Thank you for your kind words but why did you bring me here? I have many things to complete before I can return to my home and no offence these interruptions I keep facing our getting in the way of that." Akira responded and though he tried to come off as polite it didn't sound that way to the Mayor.

Though thankfully for Akira, the Mayor was in need of his help and as such didn't take offence to the rudeness of Akira's words.

"That is exactly the reason I want to see you. I have a job that I want to hire you and your friends to do." Mayor Haynes revealed to the now stunned Akira.

 **Akira's Pokémon**

 **Vulpix(Shiny)(M)-Inari**

 **Moves: Ember, Tackle, Flamethrower, Scratch**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Charmander(M)-Natsu**

 **Moves: Ember, Scratch**

 **Ability: Inferno**

 **Sandshrew(M)-Sandstorm**

 **Moves: Dig**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Unknown Fourth Pokémon**

 **Unknown Fifth Pokémon**

 **Authors notes: Thank you once again to anyone who has read this chapter, though I know it is a little short I was still able to get everything I wanted done within the chapter in it. As always review and comment on anything you liked, disliked or any other general comments about this chapter as well as the story as a whole.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Mayor's Plea

"A Job..." Akira muttered out before he started to respond back to the man's request. "Didn't you hear me when I said that I already had a job that I needed to finish?" Akira inquired of the older male.

Even with Akira telling him this, the Mayor still wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I know about the job you have been doing within my town but that should take a backseat when it comes to my son being kidnapped!" the Mayor roared back though even there his words didnt stop. "If you help me then I will return the manuscript to you which would then complete your work here in Pallet." the Mayor finished and unlike his previous words he took on a more pleading tone with Akira this time.

Even with hearing that the Mayor was going to return the manuscript so Akira could complete his contract he was already going to agree to save Gilbert. "I will take the job though I have some questions that need answered before I start working on it." Akira replied which caused Mayor Haynes to drop into his chair in relief.

As Mayor Haynes hit his chair, Akira could see that whatever energy that the man had within him as he was yelling at him quickly vanished and all that was left was a shell of a man that was extremely worried for his missing son. "Thank you Akira. You may ask whatever questions your heart desires." The Mayor muttered out towards the young Tamer.

Akira already knew what he was going to ask and with the Mayor's permission already given he jumped right into it. "I would like to know why you had the manuscript stolen?" Akira questioned the elder male.

Mayor Haynes must have been expecting this question because within the same breath of Akira finishing speaking the Mayor was starting. "I am assuming that like every resident of Kanto that you have heard the tale of the missing Prince and with that assumption then you know that the Prince should be sixteen. Though the less known fact was that the late King's brother wanted the Prince disposed of so that he could take the throne of Kanto. When the King heard of this he sent the Prince somewhere his brother would never think to look for him, at least until that godforsaken manuscript came into play. I was hoping that by stealing the manuscript that I would be able to keep my son safe." Mayor Haynes explained to Akira.

Though even though the Mayor never fully said the words, Akira knew that Gilbert was the lost Prince of Kanto which caused Akira much surprise since he was just talking with the other boy a few days ago.

Knowing that there was nothing else to be said between them, Akira bid his farewell to the Mayor and went back towards his hotel room to wake both Forrest and Ash.

"I know finding the Mayor's son is important and all but why did you have to wake us up so early?" Ash groaned as he tried to stifle a yawn.

Akira was used to Ash's complaining by now and decided to ignore it so they could go over their plan to find out where Team Rocket had taken those they have kidnapped. "We should go and question that man from Team Rocket once more. He said that they were taking everyone who was of age somewhere and he will hopefully be able to tell us where." Akira informed both his companions.

Though as he was looking at the other two boys he could see that Ash didn't like being ignored, though he said nothing further on the subject.

"That sounds like the only logical solution." Forrest responded to Akira's words.

With that settled, Akira and the others made their way towards the guardhouse. The trek to the guardhouse didn't take very long and soon the boys were making their way inside the building.

Though when they entered the guardhouse they saw that it was extremely short staffed, which told Akira that the Mayor must have called over half the towns guards to watch his home.

Already knowing which direction the interrogation room was, Akira and the others went towards it. Though not before informing one of the guards that they needed to question the member of Team Rocket that was brought in the day before.

Akira, Ash and Forrest had just taken a seat when the door to the room opened and the man from Team Rocket was brought to them.

After forcefully putting the man in the only other open chair, the guard that brought him vanished back through the door they entered in. As Akira examined the man's appearance he saw that he had a nasty looking black eye that had started to form, which told Akira that the man must have been beat on by someone.

Just when Akira was about to ask the man what had happened to him, he felt a smack on his leg. Looking up, Akira saw both Ash and Forrest giving him a look to stay out of it.

Not wanting to fight with his friends, Akira filed the question away for a later time. "The last time that we spoke to you, you told us that your cells were bringing any male that fit the age of the Prince somewhere. Where was that place?" Akira inquired of the older male.

Akira could see that the man was torn on whether or not to give him an answer, though in a hope to ensure that he got the answer they needed Akira decided to give the man incentive to answer. "If you help us, then I will inform the Commander that you proved quite helpful in the completion of our contracts and recommend that he doesn't just execute you." Akira informed the prisoner, who upon hearing this seemed thrilled at the concept of not being executed.

Knowing that Akira will try to sway his Commander on not seeking his death, the man started to speak. "We have a base within Viridian Forest. That is where we take those that we have captured."

"Thank you." Akira replied as he pushed himself away from the table that they were sitting at. As Akira was doing this, Ash and Forrest both followed suit.

With the meeting done, the three Tamers left the interrogation room and made their way from the guardhouse.

Once out of the guardhouse, Akira made his way towards the market district which confused both Ash and Forrest since Viridian Forest was the opposite direction.

"Akira, why are we going to the market?" Ash inquired of Akira.

Akira must have been expecting the question because not a minute later he was giving his reply to the other two boys. "We are going to stop at the weapons shop. This knife is good and all but I have a feeling that for the battle that we are walking headfirst into, we are going to need to be better armed." Akira explained.

With the explanation given, the other two males let Akira drag them towards the shop that he had mentioned.

 **Akira's Pokémon**

 **Vulpix(Shiny)(M)- Inari**

 **Moves: Ember, Tackle, Scratch, Flamethrower**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Charmander(M)- Natsu**

 **Moves: Ember, Scratch**

 **Ability: Inferno**

 **Sandshrew(M)- Sandstorm**

 **Moves: Dig**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Unknown Fourth Pokémon**

 **Unknown Fifth Pokémon**

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the chapter. To anyone who wants to help me name Akira's other two Pokémon just comment and review with your potential names. Until next time.**


	21. Chapter 21: Marching on Viridian

While shopping for their weapons, Akira learned that Ash wasn't one to use them though he was able to talk the other male into at least buying himself a decent sized knife.

Forrest on the other hand was all too happy buying himself another sword and now had two strapped onto his hips.

Though for Akira he decided that the upcoming battle was reason enough to go all out. Akira bought himself two short swords that he had sheathed on his back, while he also bought a dozen more throwing knives which he kept on the left side of his belt. Besides the knives and the swords, Akira also found a mask that was being sold within the store that was in the shape of a Vulpix's face.

With their shopping over with, Akira and the others were currently marching towards the Viridian Forest and towards whatever dangers lay within it.

As they walked, Akira was trying to formulate a plan of attack though this was proving quite difficult as everything he came up with could get them all killed. _"Damnit! Why is it so hard to come up with a plan?"_ Akira moaned to himself as he and his team made it to the entrance of Viridian Forest.

Ash and Forrest could tell that Akira was getting frustrated and though they didn't know what from they were both ready to give him their support.

"What is wrong Akira?" Forrest questioned the boy who has come to mean so much to him.

Though Akira opened his mouth to respond, he didn't get to answer as he as well as the others were soon rolling out of the way of multiple thrown knives. Akira was the first back to his feet and immediately looked for the attacker though he saw none.

"Where did they come from?" Akira questioned as he continued to scan the area.

Though as Akira was looking he noticed a glint out of the corner of his eye. Following the glint brought Akira to a small wire that lay broken on the ground. "Damn we walked right into a trap! We need to be careful making our way through these woods." Akira whispered to the other two boys.

Akira watched as both Ash and Forrest nodded their heads in acknowledgement of the suggestion. Now that they knew that they had not been spotted by Team Rocket, they were once more making their way through the forest though they were now careful to not set off any traps that could be laying around.

Though at the snails pace that they were going, Akira knew they may not end up getting very far in their search.

Though Akira wasn't the only one who was thinking this and soon another voice was thrown into the air. "At this pace we won't be making it anywhere today..." Forrest muttered out before finishing with a question. "...Ash why don't you use Kaito to scan the area?"

This was a great idea which caused Akira to agree with the younger male. Not seeing a point in arguing, Ash soon held Kaito's Pokéball up in the air which released the avian Pokémon.

"Alright Kaito. I need you to scan the area looking for traps as well as Team Rocket's compound within these woods." Ash ordered his Pokémon who was quick to obey his master.

The group stayed still for quite sometime, though once Kaito had returned to them they were able to swiftly make it through this trap infested section of Viridian Forest.

Even though they had made it through the traps they knew they had quite sometime to go since Kaito immediately started to lead them once more.

The pace that Kaito had set for them went on for a good fifteen minutes and just when they thought that he would never stop he did.

Though instead of coming back towards Ash like they assumed he would, the avian creature landed on a tree limb instead. Just as Ash was about to recall Kaito back into his Pokéball they heard rustling coming their way.

"Hide!" Akira mouthed to the others which they were quick to do and soon all three boys were being sheltered by some trees.

"I am sure that the sensors picked up movement from this sector of the forest..." a young male voice called out. Upon hearing the voice Akira knew that Team Rocket had somehow found out that they were sneaking through Viridian Forest, though he didn't know how.

Though this wasn't the only voice that Akira heard. "...the sensors must be on the fritz because I don't see anyone out here!" a female voice growled out though she didn't stop her words there "This was a waste of our time! We should get back to headquarters."

While they were speaking Akira decided to take a peak at the group to see how many there actually were. Looking around the tree, Akira was able see that there were in fact three people within the group though one of them looked more like a slave than a member of Team Rocket.

Akira analyzed the boy and saw from the collar around his neck that he was in fact a slave. "I am sorry master...I must have read the sensors wrong." the boy muttered out and upon hearing the voice Akira knew that it was the same one that he and his friends heard right after they had to hide.

Unlike the many other times that Akira had come upon Team Rocket causing harm, he was going to let them leave to go about their day. Though that was before he watched the female Team Rocket member slap the boy across the face, which sent him soaring to the ground. _"That's it! I am tired of Team Rocket thinking they can treat anyone any way that they please!"_ Akira growled to himself as he pulled out two of his throwing knives.

Both Ash and Forrest saw this and since they knew there was no talking Akira out of attacking these scouts they too pulled out their weapons to defend themselves. "We are taking no prisoners..." Akira muttered out as he aimed his blades at them female who hit the slave. Though from this distance he knew he may have trouble hitting her throat and as such Akira aimed for her chest which was a much larger target.

The slave had yet to even move to push himself from the ground as the first of the blades spiraled through the air and though Akira hit his target he could tell from her movements on the ground that she was still alive.

"What the..." the second member of Team Rocket started but was cut off as Akira's second blade smashed into his arm which sent the man spinning into a circle and onto the ground.

Since Akira knew that neither of them were dead he unsheathed one of his swords and charged at them. From the footsteps coming from behind him he knew that both Ash and Forrest were doing the same thing. By the time that Akira had reached them, the male member was already struggling to his feet though before he fully could Akira slashed his sword across the man's throat. Before he even dropped back to the ground Akira was already stabbing his sword into the already dying female.

All three males gasped at how quickly Akira took the lives of these members of Team Rocket and though the slave boy's were for different reasons than the other two Tamers. Though before Ash or Forrest were able to speak to Akira about this sudden coldness that he had about him he was already ordering speaking.

"Search them." Akira ordered as he made his way towards the slave, who upon seeing the armed Tamer walking towards him tried to get away. "Stop. I am not going to hurt you..." Akira cried out. Seeing the terror in the boy's eyes caused Akira to stop making his way towards him and figuring that having his weapon drawn is what sent the boy over the edge in the first place, Akira sheathed it.

This action caused the boy to stop his escape though he still looked at Akira with distrust. "Come here..." Akira called out to the boy.

Though before he or the other boy could say anything else, they were interrupted by Ash. "Akira, we found multiple Pokéballs on their persons as well as a keycard which will hopefully allow us to break into Team Rockets base." Ash explained to the other male while bagging the Pokéballs and them and then throwing them as well as the keycard over to the other male who turned to face his friend.

Within seconds Akira had both the bag as well as the keycard within his hands though at the moment he didn't find the need to respond to his friend and turned back to face the now freed slave boy. "You don't have to be afraid of me. My friends and I are not here to harm you or any of the other prisoners that Team Rocket has taken." Akira murmured out to the boy though his words didn't stop there. "What is your name and are you able to point us in the direction of Team Rockets base of operations?" Akira inquired of the frightened boy.

Knowing that it wouldn't do any good for him to rush the other boy, Akira waited quite patiently for him to respond. A few more moments passed as the slave boy analyzed the Tamers and when he was done his voice was flitting towards them. "I'll trust you for now though I will be watching you. To answer your questions, my name is Mikey Vee and yes I can show you the way to the base." Mikey informed his rescuers.

Akira and his friends were quite surprised when Mikey suddenly took off running, though they weren't as surprised when they noticed that he was going back the way he came. Due to their surprise the team lagged behind their guide for the first few minutes of the run though thankfully they were able to catch up with him before he got too far away. Though when they caught up with Mikey, Ash had a few things to say to the brown haired boy. "You could have given us a warning before running off like that and couldn't you have taken us through a less dense section of the forest? I swear it felt like every thorn in this godforsaken forest had decided to stab me!" Ash growled out as he pulled a thorn that had embedded itself within his arm out.

The sheer volume of Ash's voice caused Mikey too flinch since he was used to blows following such loud voices and when none came, he turned to look at those who were following him. Once completed, Mikey saw that Ash was holding his head which confused the younger looking male since he heard nothing that resembled a fight.

As Akira examined the other boy, he could tell that he was wanting to question them on what just happened though he must have thought better of it because he ended up not saying anything at all. With a wave of his hand Mikey once again disappeared amongst the trees that surrounded them, though this time around the other male wasn't running which allowed the group of Tamers to easily keep up with him.

Minutes continued to tick by as Akira and the others continued to follow Mikey and just when Akira thought his patience was going to run out, their guide stopped. Ensuring that they were as quiet as they could be, Akira, Forrest as well as Ash made their way towards Mikey so they could see where the other boy had brought them. Looking out from the brush the concealed them from sight, Akira could see that their was a large structure built into the side of mountain.

From his first sighting of the structure Akira knew that this was Team Rockets base within Viridian Forest. "We are here." Akira whispered to those that accompanied him.

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who has chosen to read the latest chapter of The Tamer Saga. I know that it has been sometime since I have updated this story and though some of the reasons why were from having computer problems it was mostly because I couldn't find the motivation to update the story though now that I have it back, I should hopefully be updating more frequently. Until next time.**


	22. Chapter 22:Ambushing the Guards

From where they were hiding, Akira was able to see that there were three guards at the entrance to the base as well as two groups of four patrolling the perimeter. _"There are too many guards too for an outright attack though I don't like the idea of leaving them alive to block our exit..."_ Akira contemplated as he continued to examine the area around the base.

Knowing that they were at a disadvantage in the upcoming battle, the leader of this group of Tamers turned to their only advantage. "Mikey. Is there a back entrance into the base?" Akira questioned.

Before Mikey had even answered him, Akira could feel that Lady Luck had abandoned them for now which was only confirmed when he saw Mikey shake his head to inform the group that Akira's question was negative.

Now that he knew that they wouldn't be able to sneak into the base, Akira decided that he would ask if his team had any ideas on what they should do. "Ash. Forrest. Do either of you have a plan on how we can get inside without alerting the whole base too our presence?"

Akira didn't have to wait too long for both boys to give him options he could use for an attack. "We could have our Pokémon use stealth to assault the guards." Ash suggested. Though the option that Ash gave him was one that they could use if it came down to it, Akira still would prefer if they found a way that wouldn't put their Pokémon at risk.

Both Forrest and Ash could see this and as such, Forrest was quick to give his own battle plan. "If Mikey would be willing to do this then we could have him take some of the guards down the path that would lead to the bodies of those Team Rocket Grunts and when they get far enough in, we could ambush them."

Akira was quite pleased with the battle plan that Forrest had come up with though they still had to get Mikey's consent before they could put their plan into effect. With this in mind all three Tamers turned towards the boy in question.

While Akira was going to ask Mikey if he was okay with their plan, he was unable to do so since Mikey started to speak first. "I am not opposed to your plan though I want you to promise me that you wont let Team Rocket recapture me or let me get killed within your ambush." Mikey informed the group.

This was something that Akira was hoping that they would be able to promise Mikey especially since he didn't plan on leaving any survivors with this ambush. "That shouldn't be a problem Mikey..." Akira told the brown haired boy before turning to his other two companions. "...Forrest. Ash. I want you two to go farther up ahead and wait until Mikey gets passed you to commence your part of the ambush." Ash informed the other two males.

With Akira's orders given, both Forrest and Ash went back the way they came so they could get into position for their ambush.

Once his team was gone, Akira unhooked two of his Pokéballs from his belt. Though unlike the usual way of calling out his Pokémon he pushed the button on both Pokéballs so he could call them out quietly.

"Natsu. Inari. We are going to be having a battle soon so i want you too be prepared for it." Akira explained to his Pokémon. Both Natsu and Inari could sense that this situation didn't require them to give a verbal acknowledgement on their master's words and as such they just nodded their head.

Once this was done, Akira waved Mikey on so he could begin the ambush and soon it was just Akira and his Pokémon hiding behind the forest brush. Akira peered through the foliage to ensure that Mikey would be able to pull of his part of the plan and from what the young Tamer was able to see, it was going quite well since seven of the guards were running after Mikey. Wanting their plan to succeed, Akira waited until the coast was clear to follow after them.

Akira and his Pokémon followed after Team Rocket for what felt like an hour though he knew it could only have been about five minutes or so. From his position behind the group Akira was able to see that Mikey was quite a ways from the guards that were trailing him though he also saw that one of the guards had stopped as they were trying to catch their breath. Seeing that this guard was stopped caused Akira to want to take them out of the fight before it even began though he was fearful that he would give the ambush away by doing so though this train of thought was quickly dashed when Akira heard what sounded like fighting coming from up ahead.

Not wanting to allow any of the guards to escape and warn the base, Akira went on the offensive at the rear of the guard. Equipping two of his throwing knives, he sent one immediately at the guard that was straggling behind the others. As the blade sliced into the guards spine a sense of accomplishment came over him.

 _"I'm getting quite good at this."_ Akira concluded as he watched the guard crumble to the ground. Just as Akira was about to send another knife at the downed guard when he saw two more guards come running towards him. "Get them boys!" Akira ordered his Pokémon who were quick to do as they were commanded. Knowing that both Natsu and Inari could handle themselves for the moment, Akira focused on the guard that he had already taken down since he was wanting to collect the knife that he had thrown at the guard.

As Akira reached for the blade he could hear groaning coming from the body which told him that the guard was still alive. Not wanting to leave any survivors from this skirmish and as such Akira plunged his remaining knife into visible section of the guards neck. Within seconds the guard stopped making any noise at all while their blood flowed onto the forest floor.

Now that he had ensured that the guard has indeed passed onto the next life, Akira removed both his blades from the guards body. Once done Akira turned his attention towards his other enemies.

Akira could tell that his Pokémon were able to hold their own against those that they were fighting which was evident from the many wounds that littered the guards bodies.

Wanting to ensure that his Pokémon survive this battle he decided to join them in their battle. Akira charged at the Team Rocket member that was currently engaged in conflict with Inari since somehow the two had switched positions and now the guard's back was facing him. Within a few steps Akira was on top of the guard and was slashing his knife across the guards throat and from the blood spray that coated the forest, Akira could tell that the blow was a fatal one. As the lifeless body collapsed to the ground Akira flicked his eyes towards the remaining guard who was now trying to fight off both Natsu as well as Inari.

As Akira was watching his Pokémon battle he saw that Natsu had left himself open and from the guard's gaze, Akira could tell that they had also spotted the opening as well. Without a moments hesitation Akira threw a knife at the remaining guard which took the female Team Rocket member in the chest. The force of the impact caused the guard to fall back, she would have came crashing to the ground were it not for the tree that was standing behind her.

Akira watched as the guard slid down the tree and from the glint in her eye, he knew that she was still alive. "End her Natsu!" Akira ordered of the fire type Pokémon and the moment the words came fluttering out of his mouth, Natsu acted. With a slash of his claws Natsu ended the females life with a strike to her throat.

Not wanting to put his Pokémon at more risk than they have already been, Akira recalled both Natsu and Inari back into their Pokéballs. "You did great guys. Now both of you take the rest that you deserve." Akira whispered into the Pokéballs before clipping them both back onto his belt.

Once again Akira made his way towards the body of the fallen guard so he could collect his weapon from her body which only took him a few seconds. As he was finishing cleaning the blood from his knife with the help of the guards clothes, he heard a branch snap which came from the direction that the other members of his team were. Though before Akira could go on the offensive, he heard a familiar voice.

"It's just us Akira. Those four that we fought were pretty easy to dispatch and we were able to find plenty of Pokéballs between the four of them." Ash informed his team leader.

By the time the raven haired boy had finished speaking, Akira had turned to watch his friends approach him. When Ash and the others got close enough they handed Akira a bag that he assumed to hold the Pokéballs that they had collected from the dead. "Thank you. I haven't been able to search these three yet." Akira replied as he placed the bag within his backpack along with the others.

Though Akira had never explicitly told them too search the bodies, Ash and Forrest knew that he wanted them to and quickly did just that. During their search they were able to find three Pokéballs between the three of the guards.

Akira was quickly handed the Pokéballs that the other two Tamers had collected, though just before he put them inside his backpack along with the others a thought came to him. Figuring that Mikey might not have anywhere to go after they finish with this, Akira decided to give him an offer.

"Mikey, if you want we will take you with us once we finish our mission..." Akira informed the other boy who after a few minutes of consideration nodded his head in acceptance of the offer. "...then you will need to choose one of these three Pokémon." Akira explained as he called out the Pokémon from their Pokéballs.

Now in front of Akira stood the three Pokémon that Akira had just called out. Two of these Pokémon were small purple rodents while the other one was a Sandshrew which Akira knew the name of since he had one of his own. Though as Akira was watching Mikey, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Forrest's face had lit up when he saw the Sandshrew.

 _"Damn...that must mean that Forrest would like to have this Pokémon."_ Akira deduced as he continued to wait for Mikey to make his decision.

Though before Mikey could make a choice one of the rodent Pokémon started towards him and before anyone knew it, the Pokémon was within Mikey's arms.

Everyone knew from watching the interaction that the decision was already made and as such Akira recalled the remaining rodent Pokémon. Once the creature was safely within it's Pokéball, Akira placed it within one of the bags within his pack. When this was done, Akira turned back towards Mikey. "Here is your Pokémon's Pokéball..." Akira called out as he tossed said item towards the brown haired boy. Though even before he was sure that Mikey had caught the Pokéball, Akira was already turning towards Forrest. "...and Forrest. You can have the Sandshrew."

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. To anyone who is curious, Mikey is not an original character but one of the Eevee brothers from the original anime. Though I didn't give him an Eevee to start with I do plan for him to eventually get one throughout the story. As always please review and comment with your likes, dislikes and other general comments. Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23:Gaining Intel

Akira and the others were easily able to get within the base once they had dealt with the remaining guards outside which proved quite easy for the group of Tamers. Now that they were within Team Rocket's base, they were sure to be extra careful while they searched through the base.

Since the base was much larger than anticipated, Akira had them split into cells of two; with Ash and Mikey going one way and Forrest and Akira going another. Though Gilbert was the priority Akira had informed everyone that they were required to free any prisoners that Team Rocket were holding if they came across them.

Akira and Forrest had only been separated from the others for a few minutes when they came across their first room to search. Not knowing if the room held any dangers, Akira pulled out one of his knives before making his way inside. The first thing that Akira had noticed was a computer that stood within the center of the room. Figuring that this would be the best way to gain intel on Gilbert, Akira made his way towards the computer. Though before Akira left his companion he requested that he watched the door to keep them from being surprised by anyone or anything.

Once making it to the piece of technology Akira started to fiddle with it until a screen appeared that requested identification. "What the hell could they mean by identification?" Akira muttered as he tried to rack his brain for an answer. Though Akira whispered the words he didn't say it quietly enough because soon he felt another presence next to him.

"Try the keycard. That could be what you need." Forrest whispered to the elder boy before slipping away to return to his post at the door.

Within seconds of hearing the suggestion, Akira was digging through his backpack to find the keycard which he found just in time since a timer had appeared on the screen warning him that his "Superiors" would be arriving once the timer reached zero.

With only seconds to spare Akira slid the keycard through a slot on the computer which shut down the timer as well as brought up files that he could search through. Akira immediately started to search through Team Rockets files for any sign of Gilbert or the Prince and though most of the files were worthless to him, Akira did find a few files that could prove useful to the Tamer order.

When he reached the end of the files Akira had only found one mention of Gilbert. This file told Akira that the Prince was going through multiple rounds of interrogations which told him that Team Rocket must be keeping Gilbert near their interrogation chambers. Now with the files searched, Akira marked the files that intrigued him and downloaded them. When the download was completed the computer spit out a circular object.

Now that their business concluded within the room, Akira made his way back to Forrest so they could exit the room. Though just before they were about to leave, voices could be heard coming towards them.

"I don't know why it's saying that Ana is using this computer when her team hasn't even checked in yet..." a husky male voice spoke out.

Once hearing this voice, Akira knew that Forrest and himself were trapped within the room though he also knew that they could surprise those who were coming through the door and with this thought in mind both boys went into hiding. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long before both members of Team Rocket came waltzing through the door.

"Like I said. There is no one here. Our system must be on the fritz again." the same husky voice as before growled out.

The moment that Akira spotted the Team Rocket members he wanted to strike but knew that by keeping himself contained that there would be a way to take these men out without drawing the attention of anyone else that happened to be nearby.

"Doesn't matter that no one is here now. We were given orders to check out this room as well as the computer and that is what we are going to do." another male voice replied to the first.

With that Akira watched as both men walked towards the computer that Akira had just previously been and thankfully their hiding spots concealed them from the guards while they made their way towards it but Akira knew that it wouldn't do any good when the guards make their exit. Seeing this Akira knew that he wouldn't be able to leave either of these guards alive since it would give away their position within the base and he wasn't prepared to fight the whole base. With an ease that is starting to worry Akira, he pulled out another knife so both his hands would be equipped with a weapon. Once done, Akira crept up on the members of Team Rocket.

Seeing Akira move caused the darker skinned Forrest to as well though he decided not to draw either of his swords since they would be fighting in such a small space.

As the two Tamers crept up on Team Rocket they could hear the two of them continue to converse though none of it was important enough for either boy to pay attention to it for long. Within moments both boys got within striking distance of their targets and as soon as they did, both attacked.

With what has apparently become Akira's signature move, he has slammed both his blades into the neck of his chosen target and before the guard's body could hit the ground; Akira grabbed ahold of it to ensure that no noise would bring anyone after them.

Akira started to pull the lifeless body back towards his hiding spot just as Forrest started to smother his target. As Akira laid the body down on the ground he could see that Forrest was having difficulty with the full grown man that he was currently trying to end. Knowing that their plan could be ruined if the man got loose, Akira decided to intervene. Though before Akira could even take a step he heard a crack and watched as the man went limp within Forrest's grasp.

Now that both of their enemies were dealt with, both boys ensured that the bodies were hidden as well as searched before they stepped from the room to continue their hunt for Gilbert.

Ash crept through the halls of the base with Mikey directly on his heels. The two boys had yet to see any signs of life on this side of the building though from all the rooms that they passed, Ash knew that there had to be someone around here somewhere.

As the two boys continued their search they came upon a hallway that lead to a single door. Wanting to know what was behind the door before he put either Mikey or himself in danger, Ash turned towards Mikey so he could get the answer from him. "Mikey. What does Team Rocket use that room for?" Ash inquired of the boy in a hushed voice.

"Though i haven't been inside the room before I have been told by other slaves that have, that it is used for meetings with clients as well as buyers who are interested in purchasing slaves through the illegal slave trade." Mikey explained to Ash in a similar tone of voice.

Now that Ash knew that Team Rocket used this room for meetings, he was sure to be extra careful on his way towards the room. Once Ash was at the door he stood up enough so he could peek through the glass that was embedded within it.

At first Ash didn't see anything since his eyes hadn't grown accustomed to the darkness that shrouded the room. Though eventually the raven haired Tamer was able to make out multiple figures within the room though he wasn't able to get any details on the figures. After five minutes of watching the figures not do or say anything, Ash was about to leave though stopped when he heard a voice.

"Our client is quite pleased with us for finding the lost Prince and within the week he will be sending for him. So I expect that our client will find the Prince in pristine condition." an unknown female voice spoke out into the room.

Since Ash couldn't see any of the figures that he was watching speak and as such assumed that the voice was coming from a direction that he couldn't see.

Though it wasn't long before Ash heard another voice speak.

"What are we going to do about the Tamers? Our people keep getting killed or captured!" a male voice roared out. From the murmurs that followed from the other Team Rocket members that were within the room, Ash knew that the others were just as upset about the deaths that have been occurring within their ranks.

Seconds ticked into minutes and still no reply had come which caused Ash to think that none was going to though just before Ash was going to leave the door, a woman's voice came flooding through the room.

"Our informants within their ranks will be finding out the names of those who were involved with the deaths and imprisonments of our people and soon our hunters will become our prey." As the woman finished with her words, she broke out into a fit of laughter that would have caused the dead to freeze in terror.

That was all Ash needed to hear before he was moving away from the door and back towards the way that he and Mikey had came. _"I need to warn Akira..."_ Ash concluded as he and Mikey went to find the rest of their group.

 **Author's notes: Thank you for everyone who read the latest chapter of this story and as always please review and comment with your likes, dislikes and other general comments. Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24:Finding the Prince

Akira's patience was running thin as he was getting tired of scouring through this godforsaken structure. Besides running into a few prisoners that he then promptly released, Akira had yet to find a sign of Gilbert anywhere within Team Rocket's base. Even asking the prisoners that he released gave Akira nothing as they were too scared to tell him anything.

Since none of the captives were able to give him any information, Akira was left with only one real option; to get the information from a member of Team Rocket.

Wanting to inform Forrest on their new plan but wanting to do it in a way that kept them both safe, Akira decided to find a safe place to hide before divulging his plan. With his plan in mind Akira started to scan the hallways that they were going through for any room that they could have a conversation in.

As the two boy were making their way down yet another hallway, Akira spotted a room that upon quick glance looked safe enough to converse in and as such Akira made his way inside followed by Forrest. Once inside Akira turned towards Forrest to let him in on the plan.

"Since we have been unable to get any information from Team Rocket's prisoners, I have decided that we should capture a member of their group and question them. Do you have any objections to the plan?" Akira spoke out towards that darker skinned boy.

Akira waited a brief moment before he received a reply from Forrest. "No, I don't have any objections to your plan though I would like to suggest that we interrogate the individual over there." Forrest muttered out before pointing a finger behind Akira.

Hearing that there was a member of Team Rocket standing behind them caused Akira to turn towards the direction that Forrest was pointing with a speed that he has only felt in a midst of a battle. As Akira was completing his turn towards the Grunt, he had one of his swords unsheathed and was ready for the battle he felt was coming. Now that he was able to see who he would be facing, Akira saw that the Grunt that he previously feared was a danger to them proved to be a young boy who was shaking in terror. This boy looked to be around Akira's age though he wasn't quite for sure.

Seeing this terror caused Akira to briefly hesitate on threatening the Grunt though this hesitation was quickly dashed as Akira thought back on all the times that Team Rocket has preyed on the weak and innocent. With each step that Akira took towards the Grunt, he could see that the other male's hand was trembling which caused the Grunt's own weapon to shake. "Sto...stop where...you ar...are!" the Grunt stuttered out.

Akira could see that the other male was trying to make himself sound as threatening as possible but with the way the words came out, it sounded almost comical. "I will stop wherever I damn well please and if you would like to get out of this alive then I would suggest that you drop that weapon and answer any questions that I may have!" Akira growled with every ounce of venom that he could muster.

Hearing that their was a chance to get out of this situation alive, the Grunt was quick to comply with what Akira wanted him to do.

Akira stopped where he was as well as waited for the sound that the Grunt's weapon made to die down and once it did he started to speak. "Now I want you to tell me where they are keeping the Mayor of Pallet Town's son!"

Akira waited once more though this time he was waiting to hear the Grunt's voice. Both Akira and Forrest could see that the young Grunt was still quite terrified which only intensified upon hearing Akira's question. Though eventually the Grunt was able to contain his fear enough to respond to Akira.

"I'm not for sure...on who they are keeping in there but if you keep going down this hallway you will come upon one that goes both left and right. Go to the right and continue until you reach the end and...there will be a room on the left. That room is always guarded." the Grunt explained to his captors.

Akira heard no deception within the boy's voice and as such Akira decided to believe the Grunt. Now with his interrogation done, Akira once again started moving towards the Grunt he was just previously questioning. Though just to ensure that the boy wouldn't try to attack him while he came upon him, Akira kept his sword drawn.

Seeing Akira advance on him caused the Grunt to scurry away from him in fear. "You promised that you would let me live!" the Grunt cried out as he backed himself into a nearby wall.

If Akira had planned on executing the Grunt then his job would have been made easier since the young man had trapped himself. It didn't take long for Akira to complete his trip across the room and was now standing in front of the trembling male. "Relax. I don't plan on killing you. I am just going to knock you out so you wont become a problem for us later." Akira explained to the frightened male. From the smell that was wafting from the boy, Akira figured that the Grunt's bladder had failed him. Shaking his head to clear the thought from his mind, Akira raised his sword so he could bring the hilt down on top of the boy though before he could he was interrupted.

"Or you could take me with you. I could be your prisoner or whatever else that you wanted me to be. Just don't leave me here...if...you do then I am as good as dead anyway." the Grunt stuttered out, hoping that his pleas would be accepted.

Akira didn't know what to say to the Grunt though he could understand why he didn't want to be left here. Knowing this Akira nodded his head in acceptance of the boy's surrender. Using his sword to cut a swatch of fabric from the Grunt's shirt and used it to bind the boy's hands. With his prisoner now secured, Akira turned back towards the exit of the room to see both Ash and Mikey bolt inside.

The two separate cells had once again became one and though Akira had already heard what Ash had learned and though it did bother him to think that there could be traitors among their people, they had other things that they had to do before they could worry about that. Akira and the others had already reached the area that his prisoner had told them about and currently they were waiting for the right moment to strike.

Like usual Akira had chosen to equip two of his throwing knives since he had a good idea that they would be in use soon. Eventually the moment that Akira had been waiting for appeared as two of the four guards made their way inside the room. This made it easier for the group of Tamers as their enemies were now cut in half.

Once the door was firmly shut behind the guards and Akira was sure that they weren't coming back out, he took his shot. The first blade embedded itself within the first guard's side which knocked them into the other guard. Both Grunts came crashing into the ground which gave Forrest his signal to charge at the downed guards.

Forrest was quicker than anyone else thought and was soon cutting his sword across one guards throat and into the others chest.

Now with the only barrier that was keeping them from entering the room dealt with the remainder of the boys moved to be in front of the door. Though the noise from the brief encounter must have traveled to those within the room because soon the door was opening and though this took the boys by slight surprise they were able to recover quick enough to strike at the guards without alerting the whole base.

Akira took on one Grunt while Forrest took on the other and after only a few heated moments, Akira and his team walked inside leaving the Team Rocket Grunts in a pool of their own blood.

Though Akira didn't walk away unscathed as he could feel his own blood slithering it's way down his left arm but since he sighted the reason that he had come to this base in the first place, Akira pushed his injury to the back of his mind for now.

"Gilbert!" Akira cried out as he sped towards the boy that was both bound and gagged in the center of the room. Akira could see from the flash within Gilbert's eyes that he recognized him. "We are here to take you home, your father is worried sick over you." Akira whispered to him as he used his knife to cut the Gilbert's binds off him.

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who once again choose to read this chapter of the Tamer Saga. As always please review and comment on your likes, dislikes and other general comments. Until next time.**


	25. Chapter 25:Gilbert's Return

Akira pushed through the end of Viridian Forest, followed by his team and once through they spotted the outskirts of Pallet Town. With the skies around them getting darker, Akira knew that they didn't have long before they were utterly shrouded in darkness. "We should hurry and get you home Gilbert..." Akira vocalized as he looked at the boy they had rescued from Team Rocket though he was quickly turning towards his team "...Ash. Forrest. I would like you to drop the prisoner off at the guardhouse with the other and let them know that we will be bring him along with us when we leave and Mikey you may go with them."

With his orders given, Akira watched as his two friends and their newest ally walk away with the prisoner they had brought with them from Team Rocket's base. Now with just Akira and Gilbert, the two boys made their way to the entrance of Pallet Town so they could return Gilbert to his father.

It didn't take them long to get from the beginning of Pallet to the structure that housed both the Mayor and his son and pretty soon the two were pushing through the doors that would allow Akira to complete his missions within Pallet.

Once within the home, Gilbert immediately started to call out in hopes of getting his father's attention. "Dad! I'm home!" Gilbert roared as he started to search through some of the rooms that made up the bottom section of the house. Though when Gilbert obtained no reply he turned towards Akira. "He must be asleep. Follow me and i'll take us to his room." Gilbert explained to Akira before taking off up the stairs.

Not wanting to get lost within this gigantic home, Akira made sure that he kept up with Gilbert. Since Gilbert lived within this house he was able to get to his father's room in no time and pretty soon both boys were pushing their way into the room. Once in the room Akira saw that Gilbert was right since he could both see and hear that the Mayor was sleeping. Akira waited near the door as Gilbert made his way towards his father. "Father. I am home." Gilbert whispered as he gave his father a gentle shake to his shoulder.

It didn't take long for Gilbert to get his father to come out of sleeps embrace and once he did, the Mayor jumped from his bed. "Oh, my son! I am thrilled to see you return safely to me!" the Mayor cried out as he seized Gilbert. Akira watched the interaction between father and son and felt a pang of jealousy, though this feeling was quickly buried so he could focus on completing his business with the Mayor.

The Mayor's embrace with his son didn't last much longer and soon both the Mayor and his son were staring at Akira. "Thank you for returning my son to me. I am in your debt..." the Mayor voiced to the young Tamer.

Akira, sensing that the Mayor was trying to find another way to repay him instead of giving him the manuscript that he would need to complete his contract decided he would kill that idea before it was even voiced to him. "...no offense intended Mayor Haynes but you can repay me by returning the manuscript that you had stolen from my client." Akira informed the leader of Pallet Town.

With Akira's words spoken the Mayor's face fell slightly though this expression was quickly replaced with one of calm. "A deal is a deal. Hold on a minute while I get the manuscript." the Mayor muttered out before leaving the room to get the item in question which thankfully didn't take very long and soon the Mayor was back within the room and ready to hand over the manuscript that could cause his son a lot of harm if published. "Here is the manuscript and since you are dead set on allowing this book to be published then I would like to make another request of you as well as your Order." the Mayor informed Akira as he handed him the manuscript.

Figuring that listening to what the Mayor's request couldn't do any harm to the contract, Akira consented to hearing what the Mayor had to say. "Alright. I will hear your request." Akira informed Mayor Haynes.

"Since I have been unable to persuade you to get rid of the manuscript and it will no longer be safe for my son to stay here with that information about him out there then I would like you to take him with you to be trained by your Order. I would also like to request that to have a Tamer Outpost built within Pallet Town so my people will not be defenseless when it comes to Pokémon and those who use them." Mayor Haynes explained to the young Tamer.

Akira was thrilled to learn that Mayor Haynes was taking what happened to the orphanage seriously and was happy to bring the message to the Commander though there was something that Akira wanted to make sure of. "As long as no one tries to stop the orphans of this town from getting trained by the Tamers then I have no issue with taking your request to the Commander or with taking Gilbert with us." Akira advised the Mayor who nodded his head in understanding. Now that Akira knew that the Mayor wouldn't try to keep any orphan who was interested in learning about taming Pokémon from doing so he once again started to speak "Alright then. I will be back to pick up Gilbert before I leave Pallet Town. Also, I am not sure on how the Commander will handle training someone who haven't caught a Pokémon so I will give Gilbert one I confiscated from a member of Team Rocket."

With that said Akira took one of the Pokéballs that he had stored in his bag and threw it towards Gilbert, who was able to catch the item with little effort. Now with his business concluded, Akira decided to make his leave so he could return to his hotel room for the night.

The walk from the Mayor's home to the hotel wasn't a long one and as such Akira was able to make it quickly and was pretty soon pushing his way into the room. Once inside, Akira saw that Forrest was already in bed though from the slight snoring that was coming from him Akira knew that his friend and one time lover was asleep.

Exhausted from the days activities, Akira decided to follow suit. Quickly stripping his clothes off him, Akira was left in only his underwear which he contemplated taking off as well. _"He has already seen me naked and I would enjoy doing what we did again...screw it."_ Akira concluded as he stripped himself of his underwear as well before jumping in bed for the night.

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and as always please review and comment. Reviews are what keep me wanting to write a story. Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26:An Intimate Morning

**Authors notes: There will be a sex scene within this chapter. To all of you who aren't interested in reading it, just skip that part and continue after. Thank you and happy reading.**

Akira awoke to a warmth that he wasn't used to, though more specifically a warmth on a certain part of his body. Looking down, Akira saw Forrest's mouth bobbing up and down on his manhood. "So good..." Akira moaned out and though he wasn't trying to stop Forrest from finishing what he started that is what he ended up doing.

Forrest pulled his mouth of Akira's erection. "Nice to see you awake." Forrest spoke out as he used his hand to wipe the saliva off his mouth that accumulated there from blowing Akira.

"You didn't have to stop what you were doing. I was so close to cumming." Akira complained as he sat himself up.

At first Forrest didn't give Akira a response with words as he was busy capturing Akira's lips with his own and though Forrest may have intended the kiss to be brief, Akira had other ideas as he soon started kissing him back. The intimate encounter between both boys lasted for minutes before Forrest pulled away.

Once the kiss was finished, Forrest reached his hand out and grabbed ahold of Akira's dick once more. While his hand was stroking Akira he started to speak. "I could sense that you were almost finished but I want to make this little guy cum by pounding it out of you!" Forrest teased.

Akira could see that Forrest was going back to the way he acted the first time they had sex and though it scared him at the time, he was quite aroused by it. Forrest didn't give him any time to respond before flipping him onto his stomach which caused Akira to land with his ass in the air, giving the darker skinned boy a perfect view of his winking hole.

What happened next was something Akira never thought would happen as he felt a wetness at his hole that could only be coming from Forrest's tongue. "Feels so good!" Akira moaned out as he tried to force himself from cumming as he knew that Forrest was wanting to pound it out of him. Though no matter how hard he tried, Akira couldn't keep himself from erupting on the bed that he laid on and from the moans that escaped his body he knew that he just gave away that he came.

As Akira's moans reverberated through the room, Forrest pulled his tongue from Akira's hole which caused Akira to moan once more. Moments after Forrest pulled out of him, he started to spank Akira's white ass. "I told you..." Forrest growled out between smacks "...that I wanted to pound your cum out of you! It looks like I am going to have find something that stops you from cumming unless I give you permission." with that said, Forrest gave Akira one last spank before lining himself up with Akira's hole.

Forrest gave Akira no warning before plunging himself into his hole. Moans of both pain and pleasure escaped Akira as Forrest brutally pleasured himself by using Akira. With each thrust that Forrest drove into Akira, he could feel the small bundle of nerves within him get rammed into which gave Akira another raging erection.

The minutes ticked by as both boys enjoyed themselves and eventually the pleasure to his prostate caused Akira to cum once more. With the clenching of Akira's hole around Forrest eventually caused the younger male to cum as well.

Now with both boys satisfied, Forrest pulled himself out of Akira so they could bask in their sexual high together. Rolling off Akira and onto his side, Forrest pulled Akira too him so he could capture his lips once more. Though unlike with the last kiss, this one was quite brief. "I think I could get used to this." Forrest muttered into Akira.

This was something that Akira himself could get used to as well and was quick to inform Forrest of this. "I feel the same way." Akira muttered back.

Both boys wanted to stay like this all day though this was impossible with the plans that they had for the day, though this wasn't the only thing that kept them from this as they soon heard a knock on the door.

Not wanting anyone to see him both covered and filled with cum, Akira hoped Forrest would get the door. This was something that Akira didn't even have to ask as he saw Forrest jump from the bed and pull his underwear on. "I'll get the door. You should go and shower so we can finish our contract." Forrest informed Akira who was all too pleased to do as Forrest suggested.

The group walked into the bookshop so they could complete the contract that had kept them here. Unlike the last time they were within the shop they were immediately met by their client who was thrilled to see them. Though his happiness at seeing them was quickly outweighed by his want for his manuscript. "Please tell me that you have brought my manuscript!" Mr. Parkers cried out as he rushed to meet the Tamers near the entrance and exit of his store.

Akira waited to answer until he had pulled the item in question from his backpack, though once he held it within his hands he started to speak. "Yes we have your manuscript..." Akira spoke as he held the item out for his client to take. Once the manuscript was taken from him, Akira started to speak once more. "...I hope you know that your manuscript was quite difficult to acquire and that you should ensure that items that could harm others are better protected in the future." Akira finished as he pulled his hand back towards his body.

"I assumed that it was hard to track down from the length of time it took you to acquire it and trust me I will make sure that every manuscript I write in the future will be better secured no matter what information it contains." Mr. Parkers explained as he clutched the manuscript to his chest.

As Akira watched his client he felt a sense of pride at being able to ease Mr. Parker's worry. Though he knew that they still had to have him sign of on the contract before they would be able to complete it. "Before we go Mr. Parkers, I need you to sign the contract stating that we have completed it to your satisfaction." Akira spoke out as he once again held something out towards their client.

This action was completed quite quickly as Akira was once again holding the contract that now held Mr. Parkers signature on it. "Have a safe trip back home. Your Order already has the rewards that you may choose from though you can tell your superiors that your friends can have the other two." Mr. Parkers voiced before he left the group of Tamers so he could store his manuscript safely.

With the manuscript now returned, Akira turned and left the bookstore so he could go and collect both his prisoners as well as Gilbert.

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the chapter. This contract that I had Akira take took a lot longer to write out then I originally planned though I enjoyed writing it. As always please review and comment on anything that revolves the story. Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27:Turning in his Contract

The convoy of Tamers as well as prisoners were halfway through the forest when Akira decided they should take a break. "We still have plenty of daylight left so lets take a quick rest." Akira informed his team.

From the cries of appreciation he received from those around him, Akira knew that he wasn't the only one who wanted or needed a break. Though this break would also give the group time to hopefully allow both Mikey and Gilbert to capture another Pokémon. "Ash would you take Mikey out and help him capture another Pokémon. I don't want him to be rejected because he didn't actually capture one. I am going to go out with Gilbert to help him capture one as well." Akira inquired of the raven haired boy as he threw him an empty Pokéball that he could let Mikey use.

Ash gave Akira a quick nod of his head before both he and Mikey wandered off into the forest. Once Akira saw that Ash and Mikey made it safely into the forest he turned and looked at Forrest. "While we are gone Forrest please make sure that our prisoners are on their best behavior." Akira commanded as he and Gilbert wandered off into the forest themselves though they headed in a different direction.

Gilbert trailed after Akira, slightly terrified at what they would find within the forest especially with what he had went through within Team Rocket's base. Though with Akira beside him, he knew that they would get through this forest with no problems. While Gilbert was contemplating the terrors that could lay within this forest, Akira was thinking that it would be good to have another set of eyes watching out for both Team Rocket as well as any Pokémon that appeared. With this thought in mind Akira pulled one of his Pokéballs off his belt to call out the creature that it held within. "Inari, come on out." Akira called out and as the red glow that surrounded the Pokémon vanished it revealed Inari's lavender form.

Once Inari had joined them, he had picked up a scent that he wanted Akira to follow. With a yip to his master Inari took off into the forest. Not wanting to lose his Pokémon, Akira took off after him with Gilbert following right behind him. Akira could see the trail that Inari had left him from the broken branches to the claw marks that were carved through nearby trees. With this trail, Akira was able to find his Vulpix without any trouble and was soon standing by him once more.

Upon arriving where Inari stood, Akira could see that they were brought to a Pokémon that was the same species as Inari was though this one looked similar to the pack that Inari was once apart of. Akira could see that the Vulpix hadn't noticed them yet which was fine by him since it gave them time to allow Gilbert to call out his own Pokémon as well as give him an empty Pokéball.

"Gilbert. You need to call out your Pokémon. That is how you are going to capture that Vulpix." Akira informed his companion in a hushed tone of voice.

Hearing what Akira told him, he threw his Pokéball into the air to call out the creature inside. This revealed to Akira that Gilbert had a purple snake Pokémon that had yellow circle that went around it's neck as well as both a yellow underbelly and tail. "Now you have to send it to attack the other Pokémon." Akira explained to the amateur Tamer.

Gilbert gave Akira a quick nod before commanding his Pokémon. "Attack!" Gilbert cried out. Though Gilbert didn't give the creature a specific move to use, his Pokémon understood what its master meant and as such the snake Pokémon sent three purple colored needles twirling at the unaware Vulpix.

Akira watched as the Vulpix was struck by each of the needles and knocked to the ground though this wasn't the only attack that Gilbert's Pokémon used and soon Akira was tracking the creature soaring towards the downed Vulpix. Gilbert's Pokémon slithered around the Vulpix until only its head remained.

This was the perfect opportunity for Gilbert to capture the Pokémon and Akira was just about to tell him that though before he could, the Pokéball that Akira gave him went soaring towards the Vulpix's head. Moments later the Pokéball opened up to suck the creature inside. Both Akira and Gilbert waited patiently for the Pokéball to stop moving and when it did, Akira turned to Gilbert and gave him a pat on the back. "Good job Gilbert. You can return your Pokémon as well as go and collect your new one." Akira informed the boy who was quick to do as Akira ordered.

Once Gilbert had returned to Akira and both his Pokéballs were fitted to his belt, both he and Akira as well as Inari made their way back to where they left Forrest and the prisoner. The return trip didn't take long and pretty soon they were coming up their companions which allowed them to see that Ash and Mikey had already returned. "Did you manage to help Mikey capture another Pokémon?" Akira questioned as he came upon his friends.

Akira watched as all his companions as well as his two prisoners jumped upon suddenly hearing his voice which caused Akira to almost bust out laughing though not wanting to get punished by Forrest the next time they are alone together, Akira kept the laughter to himself.

Once Ash had calmed down after being scared by Akira, he started speaking. "Yes. Mikey was able to capture another Pokémon, though I was able to as well." Ash informed his friend and team leader.

"That is fantastic Ash! Though we should get going. I want to get this contract turned in and inform the Commander about what we learned." Akira replied back as he made his way towards the prisoners so he could pull them both to their feet. Once this was done Akira and his party continued to make their way towards the Tamer Compound.

Akira and his team were able to push through Viridian Forest in no time and now were taking the same direction they Akira had taken when Ash and Brock first brought him to the Tamers. Knowing how close they were to completing this contract as well as some time to rest, Akira pushed his team harder. "Alright everyone we are almost there. So, lets hurry!" Akira commanded those who followed him.

With that said Akira started moving at a faster pace which forced those with him to as well and from what he could see the only ones who were having difficulty were the prisoners which Akira was all too happy to ignore for their crimes against the innocent.

From the new speed that the group was going they were soon upon the gate to the Tamer Compound. "It is good to be home!" Ash cried out as he pushed open the gate that would allow the rest of the team to enter.

As the group entered the compound, Akira could see both Mikey's and Gilbert's face gain an expression of shock. _"This must have been what I looked like when I first saw what was past the gate..."_ Akira chuckled to himself before opening his mouth to speak to the whole group. "...alright everyone. We need to turn find the Commander and then go and turn this contract in."

Though before Akira and the others could get very far, the Commander came to them. "Boys! It is nice too see that you have returned to us safely..." Commander Drachnid spoke out as he came upon the group of returned Tamers. Though Commander Drachnid was quickly speaking before any of the boys were able to say anything. "...now who have you brought with you?" Commander Drachnid inquired as his hand went towards his weapon.

Akira could see that the Commander had become slightly nervous when he saw the prisoners that Akira had captured. Not wanting anyone to get killed the moment they walked through the gates, Akira started to speak in hopes of calming his Commander. "The two that are wearing the garb of Team Rocket are prisoners that I have captured while out on our contract and though they were a part of that despicable group they were quite helpful in the completion of our contract. So if you could, would you go easy on them..." Akira replied to the leader of the Tamers, though Akira could see that the Commander was still weary of the captive his hand did stray from the sword on his side. Now with the tension between them slightly eased, Akira moved on to inform the Commander about their newest members. "...and these other two our Mikey and Gilbert. Mikey was rescued from Team Rocket while Gilbert is the son of the Mayor of Pallet Town." Akira explained while pointing at each boy.

At the mention of having the son of Pallet Town's Mayor coming to join them, the Commander's eyes rose in intrigue. Though before he commented on either of the new Tamers he was wanting to conclude the business with the captives. "What are you wanting to do with the Prisoners?" Commander Drachnid inquired of Akira.

This shocked all those who were within the group since they figured that Commander Drachnid would make the call and though Akira was confused by this he didn't want to make the Commander think that he was unable to make difficult decisions. With this in mind Akira decided to inquire about the possible solutions to the prisoners. "If you don't mind me asking Commander, what are my choices?" Akira questioned the older male.

"You could either have them executed or sent to the slave market." Commander Drachnid responded.

Hearing this startled Akira though he was quick to hide this shock. Akira didn't really want to send someone like the boy he captured within the base to a public slave market and he promised the older male that he would convince Commander Drachnid to go easy on him. With this in mind, Akira made his decision. "I would like to keep the boy for myself if that wouldn't be too much of a problem while we can send the older man to the slave market." Akira informed the leader of the Tamers.

This decision was quickly accepted by the Commander who called over a few guards to take the older prisoner to the slave market. Once the other prisoner was fully gone from sight the Commander turned back towards those under his command. "Now, I would like you to follow me to explain about the others that have returned with you." Commander Drachnid commanded before he turned and started heading deeper within the compound.

The meeting with the Commander went well and with both the information they collected from Team Rocket as well as the Pokéballs they had collected, all three Tamers were rewarded quite handsomely. Though this wasn't the only thing that happened within the meeting. From speaking to the Commander as well as Professor Oak, Akira learned that the Pokémon that he captured were known as a Sneasel and a Growlithe.

Akira was also pleased to learn that the Sneasel he had captured was considered rare because of the Shiny coat that it had.

As Akira, Ash, Forrest as well as the prisoner were making their way to the Command Center to turn in the contract that they had, they were discussing what they had been told within the meeting. "Can you believe that Professor Oak will be heading to Pallet Town to help with the construction of the new outpost there?" Forrest inquired of the group as they made their way through the market.

Akira could see that Ash was not to thrilled with Professor Oak leaving though he wasn't quite for sure why. Though he didn't have to wait long to find out the reason. "Don't get me wrong. I am happy that we are expanding our Order in Pallet Town but why does Professor Oak have to go?" Ash groaned out, though Ash's voice didn't stop there. "If Professor Oak leaves than my mom will go with him and it will just be me living inside our family home."

Understanding dawned on Akira and since he knew the feeling of being alone quite well, he decided to try and comfort Ash. With this thought in mind, Akira threw his arm around Ash's shoulder. "You dont have to be worry about being alone Ash since you have your friends here with you!" exclaimed as they came upon the Command Center.

Now that the group was at their destination, the group quieted down so they could turn their attention to turning in their contract. The distance from the entrance to the desk where Akira had picked up the contract and pretty soon they were standing in front of the desk. Once reaching the desk, the attendant that was standing behind the desk immediately started to speak. "How may I help you?" the red haired female that Akira was trying to remember the name of.

Though when Akira couldn't remember her name, he was going to just tell her what he needed without using it though Forrest beat him too it. "Hello Miss Joy, we have come to turn in a contract that we have just completed." Forrest explained to the female that Akira now knew the name of.

"I am glad to hear it! Just hand me the signed contract and I will get the reward ready for you." Miss Joy replied to Forrest.

Hearing this, Akira dove into his backpack so he could pull out the completed contract. Once this was done Akira handed the parchment over to Miss Joy who was all to happy to take it from Akira's outstretched hand. With the contract now within Miss Joy's hands, she disappeared through a doorway that was behind the area that she worked in.

Now with the contract gone, Akira waited patiently for Miss Joy to return with the rewards that the contract promised to allow him to choose from. Thankfully Akira didn't have to wait very long for Miss Joy to return and within her hands, Akira could see that she was carrying multiple items within her arms. As she laid each item down Akira analyzed them. The first item that Miss Joy placed in front of them was a book though what it contained within it was unknown to Akira. Next was a dagger that was beautifully designed and was one that Akira had never seen on any of the ones that were within the weapon shop he visited before he left for his contract. The last item that was placed in front of them was a Pokéball that had a pitch black top on it and a pure white bottom on it, though whether or not the item held anything within it was unknown to Akira.

Even before Miss Joy could tell them too choose a reward, Akira's hand was already reaching for the one that he wanted. Akira clasped the Pokéball within his hand and pulled it back towards him. "That is a very good choice. Now let me just get rid of these other items..." Miss Joy spoke out.

Remembering back on what Mr. Parkers told him, Akira stopped the female. "Our client told us to inform you that he would like you to give Ash and Forrest the other rewards." Akira informed the older woman.

Akira could see that Miss Joy was thinking on it though suddenly she started speaking. "That is fine by me. These items would have just been sent back to the client anyway and this will save me the trip." Miss Joy replied.

With that said both Ash and Forrest reached for the items that they wanted. Forrest took the dagger while Ash grabbed ahold of the book.

Now that everything was completed within the Command Center the group of Tamers as well as Akira's prisoner made their way from the structure.

 **Authors notes: Thank you too everyone who read the chapter. As always please review and comment on the chapter. Until next time!**


	28. Chapter 28:Downtime

**Authors notes: To give everyone a fair warning this chapter will contain a sex scene and as such if you don't enjoy reading things like this then skip this chapter.**

Akira didn't spend long with his friends once they had left the Command Center and was currently having some downtime while on his bed. While his friends didn't return to his room with him, Akira wasn't alone since he returned to his room with the individual that he now owned. Slavery was something that Akira had never had much interest in and only took this boy as his since didn't trust the former Team Rocket member to behave himself as a freeman.

While Akira was laying on his bed, he was watching the boy that he brought home with him and as he was watching him he could see the the other boy was pulling on the cuffs that mark him as an owned slave. Akira could see that the cuffs were making the other boy uncomfortable since they were just fitted to his wrists while they were within the meeting with the Commander.

"Come over here." Akira called out to the other male who upon hearing Akira's voice jumped from shock though he was able to still react quick enough to follow Akira's command.

Within seconds the boy was kneeling beside Akira's bed with his head held submissively towards the floor. "How can I be of service to you Master?" the boy inquired of Akira.

Akira was not used to others acting this way towards him though from the way that the other boy was acting, Akira assumed that the other boy must have undergone some sort of slave training within his life.

As the seconds passed by, Akira's slave was starting to get nervous from not getting a reply though this soon changed when Akira's voice came fluttering through the room. "You only have to call me Master when I instruct you to otherwise you can just call me Akira..." Akira explained to the kneeling boy who wasn't able to respond just yet since Akira started to speak once again. "...now I would like you to tell me both your name as well as how you got involved with Team Rocket."

Since the boy didn't want to get punished on his first day as Akira's slave he was quick to reply. "Well Master...I mean Akira, my name is Victor Cress and about seven months ago I was captured by a group of them and was used as a slave and toy by them for six and a half months. Though two weeks ago I was made into a Grunt." Victor explained to his Master.

Upon hearing Victor's explanation, Akira felt bad for the life that fate had dealt the other boy and though he understood most of what Victor had said he however didn't understand what he had meant by toy though he decided to file it away for later.

There are a few other things that Akira wanted to know about Victor and planned on finding out these things. "How old are you Victor and also, where are you from?" Akira inquired of the blond haired male.

"I am eighteen years old and I am from Dark City." Victor responded to his young Master as he continued to kneel by Akira's bed. Though as he did this, Victor was unable to keep a pained expression from appearing on his face.

With that grimace, Akira could see that Victor's position was causing him pain. "You may join me on the bed Victor." Akira informed the slightly older male. Though Akira had meant nothing more than to ease the pain that Victor was feeling, Victor on the other hand assumed that his new Master was meaning something else.

As Victor pushed himself off the ground, he started pulling his clothes off which both confused and aroused Akira who was unable to find the words that would have stopped the other boy from his current actions and within seconds Victor was stripped naked and climbing into Akira's bed in all his glory. Once Victor was in bed, he moved into a position that Akira himself was in on their last day in Pallet Town.

Though Akira had never meant for something like this to happen, he was aroused by the sight of Victors naked body. As Akira became mesmerized by Victor's winking hole he reached out and touched the perfectly round globes that made up Victor's rear and without a moments hesitation, Akira was circling the hole in front of him. After a few moments, Akira pushed one of his fingers inside the other male which caused the slave boy to moan out in pleasure. These moans allowed Akira to know that Victor was enjoying what was being done to him.

"Get on your back!" Akira growled out as he pulled his finger from Victor's wanting hole. This order was one that Victor was quick to follow.

Now that Victor was on his back Akira could see that his slave was also hard and from an estimated guess, he figured that the other boy was about half an inch shorter than Forrest.

With every ounce of his being, Akira wanted to have his way with both Victor's cock and hole though was worried that he may be forcing him into something that only his body and not his mind wanted to do.

"Victor. If this is something that you aren't actually wanting to do then we can stop. I would never force someone into having sex, no matter if they are a free man or a slave." Akira explained to Victor who was still holding the position that Akira had ordered him into.

This question was something that was new to Victor since during his entire stay with Team Rocket he was never asked if he was wanting to have sex but since he thought that Akira was cute, he was fine with whatever Akira does to him. "Yes Master. I want this..." Victor moaned out as he lifted his legs into the air as well as spread his cheeks apart to expose his hole to his Master once more.

Hearing these words was all that Akira needed before he himself was completely naked and lining up his erection with Victor's waiting hole. Once lined up, Akira pushed himself completely into Victor. Akira's hips moved on their own accord and was soon pounding away at his slaves hole. It didn't take but a few minutes before Akira could feel himself getting close to his release and since this was the first time that he had topped someone, he didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do to make sure that Victor was also enjoying himself. Within another batch of seconds, Akira was painting the inside of Victor white.

Feeling sorry for not being able to get the other boy off while he was inside of him, Akira pulled out of his partner and placed his mouth around Victor's cock. Once on the erection he started to bob up and down on it as fast and as hard as he could, in hopes of getting the other boy off.

Akira's antics went on for minutes before he felt Victor's body clench up and with that clenching came a tidal wave of cum, which Akira swallowed with little effort.

Now that Akira had ensured that Victor had gotten off as well, Akira pulled off of the other males member and jumped off the bed.

"You can get dressed now Victor..." Akira commanded of the other male though before he could say anything else he heard snoring coming from the older boy. "...he must be exhausted after everything that has happened since we met." Akira concluded as he watched the boy sleep.

Though as Akira watched Victor, he could feel himself harden once more. Though refusing to have sex with someone who is not even awake, Akira shook his head to clear the images that popped up from it. Deciding that the best thing he could so was to go and get himself cleaned up.

With the decision made Akira made his way towards his shower, which would be a welcome comfort.

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and I hope that you enjoy what happens between Akira and Victor. As always please review and comment on your likes, dislikes and anything else about the story. Until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29: A Trip to Oak's Lab

Akira had already finished his shower and on his way to get dressed when he heard a knock at his door. Without thinking of the fact that he was as naked as the day he was born, Akira hollered out for his visitor to come in.

The door that lead into his Akira's home opened just as he bent down to pull his underwear up his legs. "Hey Akira its me..." came the familiar voice of Ash, though his voice was cut off when he saw Akira's naked rear.

Unknown to Akira, the raven haired boy had to quickly adjust himself before turning around to give Akira the privacy that he needed.

It didn't take Akira long to finish getting dressed and pretty soon he was tapping Ash on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey Ash. What is the reason behind your visit?" Akira asked of the other male who upon turning back to face Akira had his face flushed crimson.

From looking at Ash's face, Akira assumed that the raven haired boy was embarrassed from having walked in when he was naked. Though as Akira was examining his friend, he saw Ash's eyes move passed him and what he saw only caused his face to grow a darker shade of crimson. "Just meet me outside. I will tell you why I came over then." Ash muttered out before turning away from Akira and making his way out of the room in a flash.

With an amused expression plastered on his face, Akira followed after Ash though as he did so he grabbed both his bag and his Pokéballs. It didn't take very long for Akira to reach the door and once there he was pushing through it which allowed him to see that Ash standing a few feet away from his doorway. Though Akira decided not to say anything until he had the door to his room locked.

Once Akira had ensured the safety of his home, he turned towards his friend. "Now what was it that brought this visit on?" Akira inquired of Ash.

It took a minute for Akira to receive a response from Ash, though when he did he could still tell that Ash was flustered from what he saw within his room. "I was wanting to...to see if you were wanting to enter into the tournament that will be held...within the Arena tomorrow." Ash explained to his friend.

This was the first time that Akira had heard of the Tamers holding tournaments which only confused him more about the order that he had joined since he assumed that they only used the Arena to hold the initiation of a new Tamer. Though the thought of entering a set of battles to prove both his strength as a Tamer as well as the strength of his Pokémon was appealing to Akira. "I'm not opposed to entering this competition though I would like to know the point behind it." Akira explained to Ash.

Ash was thrilled to hear that Akira would join in the tournament which was evident from the smile that was plastered on Ash's face. "Yes I will gladly explain it to you though I would like to do so on our way to Professor Oak's lab." Ash replied back. Though before Akira could respond to what Ash had just said to him, the raven haired boy was already walking away from him.

Not wanting to fall behind, Akira hurried after Ash which thankfully didn't take very long. The moment that Ash felt Akira's presence next to him, he started to speak. "The tournaments are designed to showcase a Tamer's strength, though the prize that goes to the winner of the tournament is also a reason that people enter the competition. These tournaments are also used by Journeymen that are battling for a Master's attention." Ash explained as they left behind the dorms.

Akira now understood the importance of the tournaments though there was something that still confused him. "Why are we going to see Professor Oak?" Akira inquired of his raven haired friend.

Without skipping a beat, Ash replied to what was asked of him. "Professor Oak is leaving for Pallet Town after the tournament is over tomorrow and I wont have time to say my goodbyes to him. His lab is also where we have to register for the tournament." Ash explained as he and Akira continued to make their way towards the Professor's lab. Akira assumed that Ash was finished with his response and was about to speak himself when Ash's voice fluttered out once more. "I also thought that it would be a good idea to have Professor Oak take a look at that Pokéball that you received." Ash finished just as they made it to their destination.

Akira wasn't given any time to respond to what Ash had just said before the other male was pushing his way into the lab. Though he wasn't able to voice it, Akira did agree that having Professor Oak take a look at the Pokéball he received as a reward for completing his contract was a smart idea especially since the Professor would be leaving tomorrow.

Once again not wanting to get left behind, Akira quickly followed after his friend who was already about halfway to the Professor by the time that he made it to Ash. Before they had even made it the rest of the way to the Professor, Ash was already speaking once more. "Professor Oak! We have come to register for tomorrows tournament." Ash informed the elder male. Upon hearing Ash's voice echoing around his lab, Professor Oak turned towards the two younger males.

Akira watched as a smile formed on Professor Oak's face. "I should have assumed that you would never miss a chance to show off your strength." Professor Oak responded to Ash.

Before anything else was said both Akira and Ash finished the distance to the Professor who was already typing something up on one of the computers that lined his lab. Once they arrived to the Professor, Akira could see that Professor Oak was typing both his name as well as Ash's name into the computer which caused Akira to assume that Professor Oak was already registering the two of them for the tournament.

While Professor Oak was busy doing this, Akira decided to reach into his bag and pull out the Pokéball that he received from the completing his contract. Thankfully delving into his bag and finding the Pokéball didn't take very long and soon Akira held the black and white object in his hand.

Though before asking the Professor to look into the Pokéball, Akira thought it was best to allow the Professor to finish what he was currently doing. During Professor Oak's typing he suddenly stopped and turned towards Ash and Akira. "I have finished your registration Ash and you will be fighting in the second round..." Professor Oak informed Ash though before Ash could respond, Professor Oak turned towards Akira and started to speak "...though Akira there seems to be a problem with your registration since the registration requires a last name." Professor Oak explained to the orphaned Tamer.

This was something that Akira was hoping would not be a problem though he had thought of a few last names just incase he needed one. "Professor Oak would you please put in the name Cade for my last name." Akira informed the Professor who was quick to do as Akira requested.

Once again the Professor turned back to typing on the computer which only took a few more minutes and once he was done, he turned back to Akira. "Your registration is complete Akira and you will be fighting in the fourth round." Professor Oak informed Akira.

Now that the registration was complete, Akira decided now would be the best time to request the Professor to look into the Pokéball that he received from Miss Joy. "Professor Oak there is something else that I would like to ask of you..." Akira spoke out though before Professor Oak could even open his mouth to ask what he wanted, Akira started to speak once more. "...I would like you to ask you to take a look at this Pokéball that I received from a contract that I completed." Akira informed the Professor as he tossed the black and white object towards the Professor.

The Pokéball was caught by Professor Oak pretty easily and from the surprise on his face, Akira knew that he was not expecting to see the object that Akira had asked him to analyze. "I thought we had collected all these Pokéballs years ago..." Professor Oak muttered to himself.

Though he spoke in a quiet voice, it wasn't quiet enough since Akira was able to hear what the Professor said. "What was the reason behind your collecting of these Pokéballs?" Akira inquired of his elder.

Akira could see that the question as well as the object in his hand caused the Professor much worry, which caused Akira to think that the Professor wasn't going to respond to his question. Just as Akira thought that Professor Oak was really not going to answer him, he heard the older man's voice echoing throughout the lab. "These Pokéballs were banned from use by all Tamer's as well as from manufacturing since they are able to be used to steal Pokémon from other Tamers. Though this is something that only a select few within our Order." Professor Oak explained to both Akira and Ash.

Hearing what this Pokéball could do caused Akira to feel sick to his stomach though for some reason he still felt like something was calling to him when he looked at the object. _"Maybe there is a Pokémon is living inside of that Pokéball."_ Akira contemplated as he stared at the object in Professor Oak's hand. With this thought in mind, Akira started to speak. "Can you check and see if anything is living inside that Pokéball?" Akira inquired of the Professor.

Without answering Akira's question, Professor Oak did as was asked of him and clicked the button that sat at the front of the Pokéball which shot out a red beam of light. As the light cleared a spherical Pokémon that was covered in a gray cloth appeared. Akira looked at the creatures eyes which were a dark blue as well as a mix of yellow.

"Well, well. It looks like this Pokéball contained a Shuppet, though I'm not sure if this creature was stolen from someone or captured legitimately." Professor Oak explained to Akira who was also worried about the same thing.

Not really knowing what to do with finding out that the reward he received was an item that was banned from use or the fact that they are unable to find out if the Pokémon that was held within it once belonged to another individual before being put inside this Pokéball. "What would you suggest that I do with the Shuppet then Professor?" Akira asked of the man.

"Technically Shuppet now belongs to you since the Pokéball was given to you. Though I would like to suggest that you release the creature from this dreadful object and then recapture it in another Pokéball." Professor Oak explained to Akira who thought the suggestion was quite a good one.

Akira gave the Professor a nod which caused Professor Oak to snap the object that he held within his hand in half. Now that Shuppet was a free Pokémon, Akira pulled out a empty Pokéball from his bag. Once the item was within his grasp, Akira tossed it at Shuppet which sucked the creature into the Pokéball. Akira watched as the Pokéball twitched and pretty soon the Pokéball stopped all movement.

"Congratulations Akira. You just got yourself a new Pokémon. Do you know what you would like to name her?" Professor Oak inquired of Akira.

Akira gave the Professor a quick nod before informing everyone what he was going to name his newest team member. "I think the name Lilith would suit her perfectly." Akira spoke out as he made his way over to the Pokéball, and picked it up from the ground.

 **Akira's Pokémon**

 **Vulpix(M)(S)- Inari**

 **Charmander(M)- Natsu**

 **Sandshrew(M)- Sandstorm**

 **Sneasel(F)(S)-?**

 **Growlithe(M)- ?**

 **Shuppet(F)- Lilith**

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the chapter. Please review and comment on your likes, dislikes and other general comments about the chapter as well as the story. Until next time.**


	30. Chapter 30:The Start of the Tournament

Akira didn't spend much with Ash once they had left Professor Oak's lab, especially since he was wanting to spend some time with the newest member's of his team and since he still had to give a name to both his Growlithe as well as his Sneasel this seemed like a good opportunity to do so.

As Akira sat on his bed with Victor still soundly asleep beside him, Akira watched his Pokémon playing around with each other. While he was looking at the two Pokémon that he had yet to name. As he was looking at his two unnamed Pokémon, he was struck by the perfect names.

"Growlithe and Sneasel. Can you come here for a moment?" Akira called out, which caused both Pokémon to turn towards their Master. Though they were quick in following the command that Akira had given them. As he and his Pokémon stared at one another, Akira started to speak. "Growlithe. What do you think of the name Akamaru?" Akira inquired of the canine Pokémon. Growlithe gave his Master a quick yip of acknowledgement which caused Akira to give the now named Pokémon. With one Pokémon now named, Akira turned towards Sneasel and once again started to speak. "Now Sneasel, what do you think about the name Mistral?" Akira questioned the Pokémon.

Just like Akamaru, Mistral gave her Master a cry of approval which caused Akira to give the now named Sneasel a smile. "Alright everyone. It's time to go back in your Pokéballs since I would like to get some rest for the tournament that we will be participating in." Akira informed his team before calling them into their Pokéballs.

Once his Pokémon were all safely stored in their Pokéballs, Akira stripped himself to his boxers and got into bed.

Akira woke to the warmth of another body beside his and with sleep still clogging his mind, he was momentarily struck with fear which sent his body shooting up into a sitting position. Looking towards the area where he felt the body, Akira saw that it was none other than Victor.

Now with the affirmation that no one had broken into his home within his mind, a sigh of relief escaped Akira. Though as he watched Victor a new worry began to sprout within Akira's mind. _"Is he still breathing..."_ Akira contemplated as he reached his hand towards Victor to check the pulse of the other male. Though before Akira could do that, Victor started to stir which caused another sigh of relief to escape Akira.

Now that Akira knew that Victor was still breathing, he decided to get ready for the day to ensure that he and his Pokémon were not late for the tournament especially since he didn't want to miss seeing Ash's battle.

By the time that Akira had finished fully getting out of his bed he could see that Victor was sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning Victor. Did you sleep well?" Akira inquired of the slightly older boy.

For whatever reason that was unknown to Akira, Victor came flying out of the bed to land on his knees. "I'm sorry Master. I didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed. Especially not for the length of time that I did." Victor spoke out in a rushed voice.

To Akira it seemed as if Victor was trying to appeal to him in hopes of getting a less painful punishment and though he had no plans for punishing him, he knew that Victor had led a difficult life. "Victor. I have told you that you don't have to call me Master especially not within my home. Also, if I had an issue with you sleeping in my bed then I would have woken you up and had you sleep somewhere else..." Akira spoke out in hopes of calming that fear that must be flooding through Victor's body. Though as Akira was finishing speaking, he knelt down to look Victor in the eyes. "...now will you please stand up and go take a shower. I have a tournament to get ready for and I would like you to come with me." Akira informed Victor.

Victor was quick to do as Akira had ordered and moved with much greater speed than any normal person would have after just waking up. Since Victor was new to living within Akira's home and didn't have much time to get familiar with the layout of it, he was unable to determine which way to go. This was something that Akira could clearly see since Victor's face was covered with confusion. "The bathroom is through the door at the far right of the room. I'll get some clothes picked out for you while you are showering." Akira explained to Victor.

Though Victor gave no response to what Akira had just told him, Akira did receive an expression that told him how grateful he was. Once Victor was given the directions to the bathroom so he could follow Akira's order, he once again moved with great speed to do as he was instructed and soon Akira saw Victor vanish from view.

While Victor was getting ready for the day, Akira was doing the same and since he was only going to get filthy from participating within the tournament he decided that he would shower once he was finished with it. Though as he was getting dressed he was also picking out clothes that he thought would be able to fit Victor and as Akira saw, he didn't have many which caused him to decide that he would have to buy the other boy some clothes of his own as well as set up a place where he would be able to sleep since he didn't want Victor to breakdown every time that he got out of bed.

Just as Akira was placing the last piece of clothing on the bed, he heard the shower water stop which told him that Victor had finished with his shower. Knowing that there wasn't much time before they would be leaving, Akira started to finish up with the last bits of his outfit which included the belt that held the Pokéballs that contained his Pokémon as well as his bag and shoes. As Akira was pulling on his footwear he heard footsteps approaching him which could only belong to Victor. "You can wear the clothes that are on the bed." Akira called out towards Victor who only gave a mumbled thank you as a reply.

Akira along with Victor and many of the other tournament participants sat on the sidelines watching the first of the tournament matches start. The first two combatants were female Tamers that Akira didn't recognize and as such didn't have much care on who won the match though he was interested in watching it.

Just like the battle that he had with Gary during his few days amongst the Tamers, this match was a two versus two affair which caused excitement to bubble up within Akira at the possibility of seeing Pokémon that he hasn't seen before.

As Akira and the other participants of the tournament as well as the spectators sat within the Arena the noise that they were causing was suddenly interrupted by the announcer of the tournament which informed everyone around that the tournament was starting. This sent both combatants that were within the Arena to send out their Pokémon and as the red energy that came from the Pokéballs cleared it revealed to Akira two Pokémon that he has already seen before.

One Tamer had a purple rodent Pokémon which Akira had seen belonging to many of the Team Rocket members he had fought while the other Tamer had a Growlithe. Since Akira himself had one of these canine Pokémon, he started to root for this female to win this match.

Moments after both Pokémon were called into the Arena, the Tamer that Akira was wanting to win sent her Growlithe after the smaller rodent. Due to the noise that was all around him, Akira was unable to hear the Growlithe's name or hear what attack it's Tamer had ordered it to perform though from the speed that the creature was going he assumed it to be a Quick Attack.

Akira as well as the rest of the crowd watched anxiously as Growlithe sped towards it's smaller opponent. Just as the two Pokémon were about to crash into each other, Akira watched as the rodent jumped into the air to dodge the attack and as the creature came descending back towards the ground, the fangs that protruded from it's mouth started to glow a bright yellow as well as enlarged themselves. As the rodent grew closer to Growlithe, it smashed it's fangs into the canine Pokémon which sent Growlithe sprawling on the ground.

Once the rodent had finished it's attack as well as fully descended to the ground, it jumped away from the Growlithe who was already pushing itself up off the ground. It was evident to all that were watching that Growlithe had taken some major damage from the rodent Pokémon's attack.

All around Akira the crowd grew quiet as they waited for the next attack, this caused Akira to think that maybe he would be able to learn the Growlithe's name as well as hear the move that they would be using though right as Growlithe's Tamer started to speak the crowd once more caused him to miss what the Tamer was saying. Though thankfully the attack was one that he was able to figure out.

The Ember attack that Growlithe used went spiraling towards the rodent Pokémon, who once again tried to evade the attack by jumping into the air. Though Growlithe's Tamer must have foresaw this since Akira could see multiple fireballs flying up into the air and what ended up being the most surprising part of the attack was that Growlithe went soaring towards the rodent and smashed into the other Pokémon. This second phase of the attack sent the rodent flying across the Arena and eventually crashing onto the ground.

While everyone around him was focusing on whether the rodent Pokémon would stand back up, Akira was focusing on the strategy that the Tamer had just used. _"She used the Ember attack as a smokescreen to cover up her real attack. That was genius!"_ Akira concluded as he turned his attention back to the match at hand.

Now that Akira had his attention fully on the battle he saw that the rodent Pokémon had already been returned while Growlithe had returned closer to it's Masters side to await it's next command.

The other Tamer once again threw another Pokéball into the air which would reveal to those watching what Pokémon she had chosen to use next. Akira was slightly surprised to see another purple rodent though upon closer examination, Akira could see that the two Pokémon that this Tamer used were in fact different species. This was made even more clear from the blue innards of this Pokémon large ears.

Akira could tell that this battle was long from over and within a span of only a few heartbeats both Pokémon went charging at one another.

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who had read this chapter as well as your continued support for this story. As always please review and comments on your thoughts about this chapter as well as the story itself. Until next time.**


	31. Chapter 31:Claiming Victory

Akira was quite shocked to see how fast both of these Pokémon moved, especially the large eared rodent who was currently slashing its claws across Growlithe's side.

Before Growlithe had even collapsed to the ground, Akira knew that the creature would not be able to continue to battle. Growlithe's Master must have saw this as well since a red beam of light shot out to bring Growlithe back into it's Pokéball the moment it was about to hit the ground.

Similar to how the other Tamer acted another Pokéball was sent spiraling through the air within seconds. Once the red mass of energy that Akira had become accustomed to seeing cleared, it revealed to everyone what Pokémon was held within it. This Pokémon was an equine one with cream-colored fur as well as both it's tail and mane being made out of flames.

Akira was thrilled that he was able to see two new Pokémon within this match and from the looks of this new fire type Pokémon, he started to root for this Tamer even more. _"Once this tournament is over, I'm definitely going to introduce myself to this Tamer!"_ Akira promised himself as he watched the battle start once more.

Both Pokémon started to charge at one another though as the small rodent Pokémon moved towards it's opponent it started to shoot purple needles from the horn at the top of it's head. Thankfully for the equine Pokémon as well as it's Master, it was much faster than the needles that were being sent after it. After dodging the needles with little effort the equine creature sent out an Ember attack.

Four fireballs peppered the ground around the rodent which caused Akira to think that the equine Pokémon was trying to force the rodent to stay in one place.

This was only confirmed when the equine Pokémon shot another blast of fire around the rodent. Though before the fire was able to die out the fire type Pokémon charged through it and smashed into the rodent that was trapped within the flames. This surprise attack did heavy damage to the smaller rodent Pokémon which was only enhanced when the creature came crashing down to the ground.

Everyone within the Arena knew who had won this battle including both Tamers that were battling. The Tamer who owned the rodent Pokémon was the first to recall her Pokémon which was followed by the announcer's voice. "Everyone please congratulate Lara Laramie on her victory in the first round!"

This resulted in the crowd breaking out into a cheer that was loud enough to vibrate the Arena though thankfully for Akira it didn't last very long.

Once the cheering had died down, the announcer spoke once more. "Both combatants may step out of the Arena and Ash Ketchum and his opponent Fletcher Blake may step into the Arena."

The name of Ash's opponent didn't sound familiar to Akira though when the other boy stepped into the Arena, Akira recognized him as one of the boys he had given a Pokémon to at the beginning of his contract.

Ash was dominating the battlefield as he and Zeus took out Fletcher's monkey Pokémon. Now with Fletcher only having one Pokémon left while Ash still had another one besides his Pikachu which told Akira that Ash would be the clear winner of this battle.

After recalling his downed Pokémon, Fletcher sent out his last Pokémon and once the energy that went with the release of his Pokémon it revealed that Fletcher had called out a Squirtle.

Though Akira was still new to the world of Pokémon he could tell that Fletcher's Squirtle was clearly outmatched. Even with knowing this Akira could tell that Fletcher wasn't going to go down without a fight which was clear from the way that he sent his Pokémon on the attack.

Dozens of bubbles went soaring through the Arena and though they moved slower than Zeus was, the sheer quantity of them meant that at least a few of them should make contact with Zeus and as the minutes ticked by a few of the bubbles collided with the electric Pokémon. This attack on Zeus did little damage though it did cause an opening that could be used for both Ash and Zeus's advantage if the Tamer decided to take it.

Thanks to the bubbles, there were many small little puddles that had formed on the Arena ground and it just happened that many of them were surrounding Fletcher's Squirtle. "Come on Ash...take the opening." Akira muttered to himself and thanks to the noise that surrounded him, his voice was lost in the crowd of others.

Whether Ash saw the opening or not he chose not to use it right away which was evident to Akira since Zeus went charging towards his opponent. Akira thought that Ash must have ordered his Pikachu to use Quick Attack though as Zeus grew closer to the Squirtle, his tail started to glow a bright white. This move was one that Akira had not seen and as such he leaned in closer in hopes of getting a better view point on the outcome of the attack.

Just as Zeus would have collided with Squirtle, he jumped into the air and as he went soaring above Fletcher's Pokémon Zeus smashed his tail into the Squirtle's head which sent the water type Pokémon falling back into the puddle of water that surrounded it. For a moment Akira thought that Ash had finished his attack on Squirtle but just as Zeus landed on the ground, twin bolts of lightning shot out from the red patches that were on his face and collided with the downed Squirtle.

This attack was one that Akira knew that Fletcher's Squirtle would not be able to get back up from and that the victory was clearly Ash's. Akira wasn't the only one that saw this since Fletcher himself already had his Pokéball in his hand to recall his downed Pokémon.

Once Fletcher had his Squirtle safely back inside it's Pokéball, the voice of the announcer once again echoed throughout the Arena. "Everyone please congratulate Ash Ketchum for winning the battle." After a quick applause from the crowd the announcer spoke once more. "Ash and Fletcher you may leave the Arena and Cyrus Fain and Ralph Morgan may enter the Arena."

Once again Akira didn't know the names of either of the next two Tamers that were called out though when they walked into the Arena, Akira saw that one of the boys were one of the ones that he had given a Pokémon too.

 _"Well at least they have found their place among us!"_ Akira concluded as he watched the two males get ready to start their battle.

Similar to how the last match went, Akira could already tell who the clear winner of this match was going to be and it surely wasn't going to be Cyrus. Akira had already watched the Tamer known as Ralph take out Cyrus's Charmander while only still using his first Pokémon which happened to be a Vulpix.

Like everyone else that was watching this battle, Akira watched on quite stunned at the speed that Ralph's Vulpix was going especially compared to the avian Pokémon that Cyrus was using. Akira had already watched this Vulpix deal heavy damage to this Pokémon though somehow Cyrus's Pokémon was still able to keep going though for how much longer was still unknown to Akira.

This tournament was bringing much more of a thrill to Akira than he thought possible especially since he was able to see multiple Pokémon that he hasn't seen before. Though as Akira was thinking about all the new Pokémon he had seen, he was also watching the battle that was going on within the Arena which allowed him to see that Ralph's Vulpix had shot Cyrus's avian creature out of the sky.

As the avian Pokémon laid on the ground, it was clear to all that were watching that Cyrus's Pokémon was unable to continue to battle. Cyrus saw this as well and was quick in his recalling of his Pokémon.

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the latest chapter. I know that I have rushed through some of the battles but it was so I could get to Akira's battle as well as so I didn't spend another twenty chapters just on this part of the story. As always please review and comment with your thoughts on the story. Until next time!**


	32. Chapter 32:Into the Arena he Goes

He had been waiting for this moment since the start of the tournament and within a heartbeat after hearing his name get called, Akira was making his way down into the Arena. Though he wasn't the only one who stepped into the dirt colored Arena. Akira's opponent was none other than Misty Rayne and though he didn't know her last name during their first meeting he had battled the female Tamer before.

Though he knew that this battle may not go the same way that it did before and from the expression that Misty held on her face, she was definitely going to try and stop him from winning this battle.

Akira moved his hand towards the Pokéballs that were held on his belt though Misty beat him to the punch and as such she was the first to call out her Pokémon. This revealed to Akira that Misty had called out the same Pokémon that she used during their first battle and though he didn't know the species of this Pokémon he did remember the name that Misty had given it.

Though Misty had been the first in calling out their Pokémon, Akira wasn't far behind her and once the red energy mass cleared it was revealed that he had chosen to use Akamaru. Not wanting to be last when it comes to calling out an attack, Akira hurried and ordered Akamaru on the move.

"Akamaru! Use Quick Attack!" Akira called out to the fire type Pokémon, which sent Akamaru stampeding towards the star shaped Pokémon.

Though Akira may have been the first to go on the offensive, Misty was not going to let Akira take Astraea out as easily as he did the last time they battled and as such had her Pokémon dodge the attack. Since neither Akira or Akamaru was counting on Astraea to dodge their attack by jumping into the air and as such Akamaru slid underneath the star Pokémon.

As Akamaru went sliding past Astraea, he was smashed in the back by a spray of water which sent him flying into the ground. Though Akira could see that Akamaru had taken some heavy, his Growlithe was not going to give up and was back on his feet within a few heartbeats.

Once Akamaru was back on his feet, Akira sent him after Astraea once more using the same attack as before though this wasn't the only thing that Akira had in mind. Since Akamaru was much closer to his opponent this time around Akira had to be quick in using his attack plan. Just when Akamaru would have smashed into Astraea the star shaped Pokémon dodged the attack by once more jumping into the air. This was what Akira was waiting for. "Akamaru! Follow it and use Take Down!" Akira roared over the noise of the Arena.

With this new order given, Akira watched as his Pokémon leaped into the air and with his sudden change of course he was able to take Astraea as well as it's Tamer by surprise. Once Akira had set Akamaru in motion, his Growlithe was quick to do as he commanded and was soon ramming his head into Astraea which sent the water type Pokémon soaring across the Arena.

As Astrena soared across the Arena, Akira decided that he wasn't going to let up on being offensive and as such called out to Akamaru again. "Use Psychic Fangs Akamaru!" Akira commanded his Pokémon.

Akira watched as the fangs within Akamaru's mouth started to glow a vibrant purple and within moments, Astraea was flung back once more when the psychic attack made contact with the other Pokémon.

From Astraea's prone body, Akira knew that the Pokémon was not going to be able to continue to battle and from how Misty was reaching for her Pokéball he knew she did as well. Akira watched as Misty held up her Pokéball to recall her Pokémon back into it's Pokéball and once she had Astraea safely back inside, she whispered something into the Pokéball.

Once Akamaru had finished his attack, he sped back towards his Master so he could await Akira's next orders.

Within a heartbeat after speaking into the Pokéball, Misty had another one within her hand and was soon calling out her second Pokémon. "Pearl. I choose you!" Misty called out. What was revealed to Akira was a Pokémon that he has never seen before. This Pokémon was one that made it's home inside of a silver and blue shell and within the shell were six spherical blue extensions with a pink pearl within the center of the shell.

Seeing that Misty had called out another water type Pokémon, he was afraid that Akamaru would get hurt within this battle since he has already taken heavy damage from battling Astraea. With this in mind, Akira decided to recall Akamaru for the moment and if needed he would bring Akamaru back out later.

"Akamaru, return!" Akira called out as he held out Akamaru's Pokéball which whisked the Growlithe inside within seconds. Once Akamaru was safely within his Pokéball, Akira switched it out for another one and within seconds had the Pokéball spiraling through the air. "Mistral, I choose you!" Akira called out and as the mass of energy cleared it revealed that Sneasel had been called out into the world.

Unlike with the battle between Akamaru and Astraea both Misty and Akira decided to air on the side of caution since neither of them wanted their Pokémon to be injured this time around. Though Akira knew that they wouldn't be able to just stand and watch each other or this match would never end. With this in mind, Akira decided that he would go on the attack though he thought it best to keep at a distance. "Mistral, use Ice Beam..." Akira called out to his Pokémon who jumped to do what her Master ordered.

Akira watched as a bright blue energy formed inside Mistral's mouth and within seconds the attack shot out towards the shell Pokémon and since he assumed that Misty would try and dodge the attack, Akira called out for Mistral to follow up with another Ice Beam.

Misty did exactly what Akira thought she would do and called out for Pearl to dodge the attack and though her Pokémon was able to get away from the first Ice Beam, the second Ice Beam did however smash directly into Pearl.

Mistral's attack sent Pearl spiraling backwards though somehow Misty's Pokémon was able to gain control of itself and when it did, Misty called out to her Pokémon. "Pearl, use Water Gun!"

This move must have been one that Misty uses a lot since both her Pokémon seem accustomed to using this move. Akira allowed the Water Gun to get close enough to Mistral to cause Misty to think that her attack was going to make contact though just before Mistral would have been struck with the attack, she sprung up into the air.

Once the attack cleared, Mistral made her way back to the ground safely. A moment after Mistral landed on the ground, Akira watched Pearl do the same. Now once again the two Tamers as well as their Pokémon were staring at one another. "Mistral, Fury Swipes!" Akira commanded and with that command, Mistral went charging towards Pearl and as she did the claws on her hands started to claw a bright white.

Mistral made it to her opponent within seconds and as her claws were about to make contact with Pearl, Misty called out for her Pokémon to dodge the attack which caused Mistral to miss the first swing of her claws. Not wanting to miss out on the opportunity to deal some damage to his opponent's Pokémon, Akira spoke once more. "Mistral, follow and continue to use Fury Swipes!"

This order sent Mistral flying towards Pearl and since she didn't want to let her Master down, Mistral ensured that each attack made contact with her opponent. When the attack was finished, Mistral jumped back to stand in front of Akira.

Akira could see that Mistral's latest attack still wasn't enough to knock Pearl out of this battle though Akira didn't know whether this was from Mistral's lack of strength or from Misty's training of her Pokémon. While Akira was busy thinking on how to knock Pearl out of the battle, Misty decided it was time to go on the offensive.

"Pearl, use Hidden Power!" Misty commanded of her Pokémon and with that command, Pearl called out three pinkish orbs that were rippling with a blue colored energy and sent them spiraling towards Mistral.

When Akira heard Misty's voice it snapped him out of his thinking and went straight on the defensive. "Mistral, wait for the perfect moment and dodge the attack and then follow with Mega Punch!" Akira called out to his Sneasel.

Mistral did as her Tamer ordered and waited for the perfect moment to dodge the incoming attack and just as the orbs came flashing towards where Mistral was standing, she jumped into the air. Once Mistral was in the air that explosion from the failed attack sent Mistral soaring even higher into the sky. During her trip through the air, Mistral started up the attack that her Master had commanded her to use which caused her right arm to start to glow. Within moments after the attack started, Mistral was smashing her hand into her opponent.

Akira hoped that this attack would cause more damage than his last few have and when the smoke cleared from around both his and Misty's Pokémon, Akira saw that Mistral was the last one standing.

Misty saw this as well and was already reaching for Pearl's Pokéball and within a heartbeat, Pearl was already back inside her home.

Once this was done the voice of the announcer one again echoed throughout the Arena once more. "Everyone please congratulate Akira Cade on his win and would you please welcome the next two combatants..."

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the latest chapter of the Tamer Saga. Please review and comment with your thoughts on the story. Until next time.**


	33. Chapter 33:The Tournament Continues

After his battle with Misty, Akira decided to take some time out of the Arena to ensure that his Pokémon were healed for his next battle within the Arena. Though before he left the Arena he made sure to have Victor follow him out. Now that both Akira and Victor had left the Arena, they were on their way towards the Command Center to have his Pokémon cared for though he was also hoping that he would be able to find somewhere where he could get some items for Victor.

The walk from the Arena to the Command Center was one that didn't take very long and pretty soon both boys were standing in front of one of the counters that made up the Command Center.

As the minutes ticked by, Akira started to worry that he would miss the next section of the tournament though thankfully the woman who took his Pokémon came back before Akira had to really start to worry about missing the tournament. When Akira received his Pokémon once again, he knew that he had wasted to much time to go shopping for Victor and decided that it would have to wait until after he either won or lost the tournament.

Once again having his Pokémon within his grasp, Akira made his way out of the Command Center with Victor following on his heels. Once outside of the walls of the Command Center walls, Akira and Victor made their way back to the Arena.

Akira and Victor made it back to the Arena just as the last of the matches for the first part of the tournament ended. Since they weren't here to watch who had won the last three matches, Akira and Victor had to wait for the announcer to inform them on who all had won the preliminary rounds of the tournament.

Thankfully Akira didn't have to wait very long for this announcement to happen since once again the voice of the announcer echoed around them. "Thank you to everyone who participated in the tournament and congratulations to the winners of each battle. These winners are Lara Laramie, Ash Ketchum, Ralph Morgan, Akira Cade, Brock Stone, Tracey Sketchit and lastly Joe Tech."

Akira was pleased to learn that some of his friends had won their matches, especially Ash since he knew how much he wanted to have Professor Oak leave the compound having a good memory of him. Though a moment after this thought ran through Akira's head, the announcer's voice echoed around once more. "Since there is an uneven amount of winners, one of you will sit out until the next round. We have randomly chosen one of you to sit this round out and this individual will be Akira Cade. Now we will begin the next part of the tournament with Ralph Morgan and Brock Stone."

Hearing that he wasn't going to participate in this round of the tournament was a pleasant surprise though he did feel that he was given a free pass into the next round of the tournament which was not something that he wanted. Though since it was a random selection, he and everyone else within the tournament would have to just get over it.

Though before Akira let his mind slip away from the battle that was about to happen, he turned his attention to the Arena which was currently holding both Brock as well as Ralph within it.

The battle between Brock and Ralph was one that astounded Akira. This was because it was over entirely way too soon with Brock only having to use one of his Pokémon which was one that Akira had never seen before, though at the moment Akira had no time to really think on the outcome of Brock's match since the second match had already started.

Both Tamer's that fought within the second match were ones that Akira had never seen before though thanks to the announcer Akira was able to learn that their names were Tracey Sketchit and Joe Tech.

To Akira it looked as if both Tamers were of equal footing though the male known as Tracey seemed to be the one that was going to win this match since his second Pokémon which was a green insectoid who had two silver scythes attached to their arms instead of hands was currently demolishing the Pokémon that Joe was using.

This second Pokémon was a plant like creature that had a yellow bell shaped body with three green spots that dotted the top of this Pokémon. On each side of this Pokémon's body was a large green leaf.

Both Pokémon that were being used within this battle were ones that fascinated Akira though since he was more interested in the insect Pokémon and as such was rooting for Tracey to win this match.

Akira could tell from watching the two Pokémon within the Arena that Joe's Pokémon was getting worn down which was evident from the slow reaction that the creature had to it's Master's orders. The match didn't go on for much longer with the match going exactly the way that Akira had thought it would go and when Joe's Pokémon came crashing down to the ground, Akira knew that he would soon be seeing Joe recall his Pokémon which would indicate the end of the match.

The battle between Ash and Lara was an interesting one to say that least and from the interest that this match was generating within Akira caused him to lean closer to the Arena. Both Lara and Ash were on their second Pokémon.

Ash was currently having Zeus battle against Lara's equine Pokémon which Akira was able to learn was called Ponyta by asking some of the nearby Tamers that surrounded him. Though Akira didn't know much about the Pokémon that Lara was using, he did know that he would like to capture one for himself which only gave him another reason to get to know the other Tamer.

While watching the match between Lara and one of his closet friends, he could tell that Zeus was decimating the Ponyta and though the attacks that Zeus was using wasn't doing a huge amount of damage they were however coming back to back which was wearing down Lara's Ponyta.

From the last three attacks that Zeus has landed on Ponyta, Akira knew that the battle would go in Ash's favor if Zeus could just land a few more attacks like his previous ones. Akira could see that Lara was getting quite upset with how the battle was going especially since her Ponyta was taking such a huge beating.

Once again Zeus went charging at Ponyta and though Lara tried to have her Pokémon dodge the attack it was of no use since Zeus was faster than the other Pokémon. When Zeus struck Ponyta with his glowing tail it sent the other Pokémon flying backwards and when the creature went crashing to the ground, Akira knew that the match was over. From the Pokéball that was now held within Lara's hand, she also knew that the match was over and as such quickly recalled her Ponyta back inside it's Pokéball.

By now Akira knew that the announcer's voice would soon be echoing throughout the Arena and when it did he knew what they were going to say. "Everyone please congratulate Ash Ketchum for his victory...and will Akira Cade and Brock Stone step into the Arena please."

 **Authors notes: Thank you everyone for reading the latest chapter of the Tamer Saga. If any of you were wondering the Tamers known as Tracey, Lara, Ralph and Joe are not original characters though I did give both Ralph and Joe last names of my own since I couldn't see where they had one of their own already. As always please review and comment and I will see you all next time!**


	34. Chapter 34:The Semi-Finals

Within the Arena Akira stood across from Brock and though he didn't know if he could beat him or not, he was still proud of the fact that he had made it to the Semi-Finals. Though since this was his first tournament as well as his first time making it this far in one, Akira decided that he would use Inari within this match. With this thought in mind, Akira reached for the Pokéball that contained his Vulpix.

As Akira was getting ready to call out Inari, he could see that Brock was also getting ready to call out his own Pokémon. Though since this would be the first time that he faced Brock, Akira didn't know what Pokémon the older Tamer would choose to use.

Since Akira was about to find out, he decided not to worry about the Pokémon that Brock would use and just focus on keeping Inari safe throughout the battle.

Akira was the first to throw his Pokéball into the air though Brock was only a second behind him and when both energy masses cleared it revealed what Pokémon the two Tamers had chosen to use. Since Akira already knew what Inari looked like, he focused his attention on the Pokémon that Brock had decided to use which was one that Akira had never seen before.

The creature that was fighting for Brock was one that was made entirely out of rock. This Pokémon was gray in coloring and had two muscular arms attached to it's body and from the member that hung below it, Akira saw that the Pokémon was male.

Like usual, Akira wanted to go straight on the offensive and as such he called out towards Inari. "Inari, use Tackle!" Akira commanded of his Pokémon.

Akira's command sent Inari flashing across the battlefield and though Brock tried to have his Pokémon get out of the way, Inari was much faster than his Pokémon and as such was able to strike his opponent with little effort. Though Inari's attack connected with Brock's Pokémon, it didn't look like it did much damage to the creature.

Now that Akira's attack had finished it was time for Brock to make a move. "Mithros, use Headbutt!" Brock commanded of his Pokémon. The Pokémon that is known as Mithros went soaring towards Inari and from what he was made out of, Akira knew he didn't want Inari to be hit with the full force of Brock's Pokémon.

"Inari get out of the way..." Akira called out to his Pokémon who like his Master didn't want to get hit by the flying boulder and as such was quick to move out of the way and once Inari was clear of the now downed Mithros, Akira called out to Inari once more. "...now Inari follow up with Flamethrower!"

Akira watched as his Pokémon opened up it's mouth and shot out a stream of fire from the furnace that resided within the creatures body. The Flamethrower covered Mithros entire body and lasted for about a minute and when it cleared, Akira saw that the attack had done quite a bit of damage though Mithros was still standing and was ready to continue his battle with Inari.

Once the attack had completely finished, Inari jumped back to stand in front of his Master who started to feel something bubble up within him. Similar to what he felt during his battle with Gary so long ago, Akira felt an energy that connected him to Inari. With this connection Akira could feel that within Inari was an ability that would hopefully turn the tide of this battle and as such Akira decided to use it. "Inari use Petal Dance!"

At the order, Inari was surrounded with purple leaves that were tinged with red. Once Inari was completely surrounded the fire type Pokémon sent the leaves twirling towards Mithros who was in turn surrounded by the leaves as well. As the leaves swirled around Mithros, Akira could see a vortex of flames swirling within the leaves. The attack didn't last very long and when it cleared everyone saw that Mithros was flat on his back though what was strange was that Mithros looked like he had fallen in love with Inari which could be seen from the heart shaped eyes that Mithros had.

Everyone within the Arena knew that Akira and Inari had beaten Brock's Mithros and from the Pokéball held within Brock's hand he must have understood this as well. Within a heartbeat, Mithros was back inside his Pokéball and another one came soaring through the air. When the energy mass cleared it revealed that the Pokémon that Brock had chosen was a humanoid one that was covered in grey skin though the only way Akira was able to tell the gender of the Pokémon was from the slight bulge that was hidden underneath the creatures black briefs.

From the determined expression that was plastered on Brock's face told Akira that the other Tamer was not going to give up on this match without a fight. "Artreyu, use Dual Chop!" Brock commanded of his Pokémon.

With Brock's order his Pokémon went speeding towards Inari and as he did both of his hands started to glow. Akira was stunned by the speed that Artreyu had and as such was too late at ordering Inari to dodge. One hit after the other sent Inari flying backwards and from the crash landing that Inari had only enhanced the damage from Brock's attack.

Thankfully as Inari pushed himself up off the ground, Akira saw that the attack thankfully didn't knock his Pokémon out of the battle. Though as Inari finally got his footing back, Brock once again went on the offensive. "Artreyu, use Seismic Toss!"Brock commanded of his humanoid Pokémon.

Once again Brock's Pokémon came speeding towards Inari though unlike last time around, Akira was able to order Inari to dodge the incoming attack. As Inari was soaring through the air Akira called out to his Pokémon. "Inari, use Flamethrower!"

Just like what Inari did to Mithros, he shot out a stream of flames that engulfed Brock's latest Pokémon. The attack went on until Inari landed back on the ground and once the flames cleared it showed everyone that though Artreyu was still standing the attack had done some damage.

Akira saw that though Inari's attack had damaged Artreyu, it also seemed to enrage the other Pokémon. Knowing that if Inari was hit by another attack from Artreyu that he would no longer be able to continue to battle caused Akira to try and figure out a strategy to keep Inari clear from the other Pokémon. Though this would be a little harder to do than Akira originally thought since Brock sent his Pokémon after Inari once more.

Artreyu once again was ordered to use Dual Chop though with how enraged the other Pokémon was, Akira didn't think that the humanoid Pokémon would stop until he knocked Inari from the fight.

Though the first strike of the Dual Chop missed, Inari was not fast enough to get out of the way of the second swing of Dual Chop. Artreyu's attack sent Inari flying back towards Akira and since Akira already knew that Inari had been knocked out of the battle, he already had Inari's Pokéball in his hand. Now that Inari was safely back inside his home, Akira clipped the Pokéball back on his belt while also unclipping another one.

Now that Akira was ready to call out another of his Pokémon and as the Pokéball went soaring through the air it revealed that Akira had called out Lilith. The moment that Lilith was fully released from the Pokéball, Akira went on the attack. "Lilith use Shadow Ball!" Akira called out to his Shuppet who was eager to do as her Master commanded.

Within a heartbeat after Akira ordered Lilith to attack, a black orb appeared in front of the ghost type Pokémon and once the orb grew twice the size of Lilith it was shot directly at Artreyu.

Seeing the incoming attack caused Brock to try and get his Pokémon out of the way though every dodge only caused the orb to follow after Artreyu and from the shocked look on Brock's face this was something that he wasn't expecting. Akira could tell that Artreyu was getting worn out from the constant dodging which meant that the attack would eventually smash into the humanoid Pokémon.

Moments after this thought flashed through Akira's mind Artreyu did just as Akira predicted and once he did, Lilith's Shadow Orb collided with Artreyu which sent the other Pokémon flying back.

As Artreyu came crashing down to the ground, Akira decided that he would try and ensure that he wouldn't be able to get back up and as such ordered Lilith on the attack once more. "Lilith follow up with Dark Pulse!"

With that order a pitch black wave of energy shot out of Lilith and flooded the Arena. From the cries of pain that echoed around the Arena, Akira knew that Artreyu had taken quite a bit of damage. Though the moment that the attack cleared, Akira could see that Brock's Pokémon was unable to battle. Akira wasn't the only one who saw this and as such he saw that Brock was already recalling Artreyu.

Once Artreyu was safely within his Pokéball the voice of the announcer once again echoed throughout the Arena, signaling the end of the battle as well as Akira's win and his entrance into the finals.

Unlike the last time that Akira had passed into the next rounds, he stayed to watch the next battle though that was partially to the fact that Ash was battling in this round. The battle between Ash and his opponent Tracey was an interesting one and since both of them were on their second Pokémon, the battle could go either way.

Ash was using the familiar Pokémon known as Zeus while Tracey was using the Pokémon that Akira saw him use in his last battle, which Akira was able to learn was called a Scyther. Tracey's Pokémon was one that interesting to say the least and caused Akira to want to get to know the other Tamer so he could learn where he could catch one of these Pokémon for himself.

Though as Ash sent Zeus on the attack once more, Akira decided it was best to focus on the battle between the two Tamers and their Pokémon. Zeus stuck Tracey's Scyther with his glowing tail three separate times which sent the other creature flying though since the Scyther had wings it was able to regain control of it's descent.

Once the Scyther landed back on the ground, Tracey ordered it to go on the attack which caused both it's scythe like arms to start glowing as well as the other Pokémon to go charging after Zeus.

Though before the Scyther could make contact with Zeus it flung out it's arms which sent a blast of concentrated energy spiraling towards Zeus and though Ash tried to have his Pokémon dodge the attack, he was not quick enough in doing so. With this attack that Zeus had taken, he was sent flying back as well as crashing down to the ground. Akira, Ash and everyone else within the Arena waited to see if Zeus would stand up once the dust cleared and once it did they saw that Zeus's prone form.

Seeing that Zeus wasn't getting back up, Akira knew that Ash had lost the battle. Though Akira was saddened that Ash had not won the battle, he was thrilled that he wasn't going to have to battle Ash within the tournament finals.

Now that the Semi-Finals were over, it was time for Akira to get ready to enter the Arena once more.

 **Author's notes: Thank you for everyone who read this chapter of the Tamer Saga. As always please review or comment with your thoughts on the chapter or the story itself. Until next time!**


	35. Chapter 35:The Winner is

**Author notes: I just wanted to give everyone a big thank you for clicking on this chapter of the Tamer Saga. This chapter will give a conclusion to the winner of the tournament and thank you again for reading this chapter as well as my story.**

The battlefield was amiss as both Tamers had their Pokémon attacking one another. Akira had chosen Sandstorm to be his first Pokémon within this battle while Tracey was using an insect Pokémon that was spherical in shape as well as had big red bug eyes that took up a large portion of its purple fur covered body.

Tracey's Pokémon was currently looking all around the Arena looking for where Sandstorm would pop up at since he was currently hiding underground thanks to the move known as Dig. This was the fourth time that Akira had ordered his Sandshrew to go underground since this strategy seemed to be working quite well for him and his team and though Sandstorm had taken some damage from his opponent, Sandstorm had been able to deal much more damage than he had taken.

Just when everyone thought that Sandstorm would stay underground the rest of the battle, he came bursting up which allowed Sandstorm to smash into the other Pokémon. This attack sent Tracey's Pokémon spiraling backwards which caused the creature to land on it's back though as the insect was moving back, Akira called out to Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm, follow up with Brick Break!" Akira commanded of his Sandshrew who upon hearing the order immediately started gathering energy within his right arm and smashed it into his opponent the second the other Pokémon landed.

Once the attack was finished, Sandstorm jumped back to stand in front of his Master who was waiting to see if Tracey's Pokémon would be able to continue this battle. Thankfully Akira didn't have to wait very long to see that the insect Pokémon had taken enough damage from Sandstorm to knock it out of the battle.

The moment that it became clear that Tracey's Pokémon would no longer be able to battle, Akira watched as a Pokéball flashed into his opponent's hand and brought the downed insect back inside it. Though within the same moment that Tracey clipped one Pokéball onto his belt, another one was already in his hand.

"Mizu, I choose you!" Tracey hollered out as he threw the Pokéball into the air which blasted open to reveal the latest Pokémon that he had chosen. The newest Pokémon that Tracey had chosen to use was one that Akira had never seen before. This Pokémon was a small one with blue fur that covered most of it's body beside the white fur that took up the middle part of it's body as well as the red fur that was inside it's spherical blue ears. Akira could see that the Pokémon that Tracey had chosen is female from the slit that was peeking out from the Pokémon's pubic area.

From the blue fur that the creature had, Akira figured that she would be a water type Pokémon and with this hypothesis came a stream of water that shot directly at Sandstorm. Since Akira had learned from his battles as well as from talking from other Tamers while he was watching the battles, he figured out that Sandstorm was weak against water attacks and as such knew that he should get his Pokémon out of the way of the incoming attack.

"Sandstorm, use Dig to dodge the attack..." Akira commanded of his Sandshrew and just as Sandstorm got into position to do as Akira ordered, the stream of water blasted into Sandstorm. This attack sent Sandstorm reeling which caused him to go crashing to the ground, though Sandstorm was back on his feet within seconds.

When Sandstorm was back on his feet once more, Akira could see that his Pokémon had taken quite a bit of damage from the impromptu water attack. Not wanting to have Sandstorm hurt from another attack like that, Akira decided to go with the same strategy that he used with Tracey's last Pokémon though once again Tracey had Mizu go on the attack once more.

Though this time around, Akira was not going to allow Sandstorm to get hit by this incoming water attack and as such called out to his Sandshrew. "Sandstorm get out of the way and then follow up with Swift!" Akira ordered his Pokémon and thankfully Sandstorm was able to get out of the way just as the water came crashing down and once he did he shot out a barrage of stars that went directly at Mizu.

Thankfully the attack that Akira had just ordered Sandstorm to use was faster than Mizu could move and as such Sandstorm's Swift took Mizu head on which sent the blue rodent like creature flying back. From the amount of times that Mizu was struck by Sandstorm's Swift, Akira knew that the Pokémon had taken quite a bit of damage.

Even though Mizu was struck multiple times by Sandstorm's attack, she was still able to move quite quickly which allowed her to get on her feet within a few seconds of being knocked down. Just as Mizu fully got on her feet, Tracey once again ordered Mizu on the attack which sent a stream of water flying towards Sandstorm and with the speed that the attack was going there was no way for the Sandshrew to get out of the way and as such he was blasted across the Arena.

Before the dust had even cleared, Akira already knew that Sandstorm wasn't going to be able to continue to battle and as such he was already pulling Sandstorm's Pokéball out and recalling the Sandshrew back into his home. "You did great Sandstorm. Take a well deserved rest." Akira muttered into the Pokéball just before clipping the item back onto his belt while simultaneously unclipping another one.

"Inari. I choose you!" Akira hollered out as he threw the Pokéball into the air which revealed to all that Akira had chosen to use his lavender colored Vulpix.

Though Akira knew that since Inari was a fire type Pokémon that he was weak against water types like Mizu, he knew that since most of his team was fire types that he had to risk using one of them. From the smirk that Akira saw form on Tracey's lips, he knew that the other Tamer must think that his win was guaranteed.

This was something that Akira was not going to allow Tracey to think and as such he decided that he was going to go all out on this last portion of the battle. "Inari! use Tackle than follow that with Scratch!" Akira commanded of his Vulpix.

Like normal Inari was quick to heed his Master's command and tore off after Mizu. Similar to how the two Tamers have been doing during this battle, Akira knew that Tracey was going to have his rodent Pokémon dodge the attack which came to fruition when Mizu jumped into the air.

Since this was something that Akira himself was expecting and as such ordered Inari to follow after the other Pokémon. "Inari, follow Mizu and grab ahold of her tail..." Akira ordered Inari, who was quick to push off the ground. This sudden movement sent Inari flying into the air and once he was close enough, Inari latched onto Mizu's blue tail. "...now Inari, slam Mizu onto the ground and then end this battle with Scratch!" Akira cried out.

Once his last order was given Inari immediately sent Mizu flying back towards the ground which caused the rodent to receive some damage from the crash and as Inari came descending back to the ground, he slashed his claws across Mizu's body.

Now that Inari had finished his attack he jumped off Mizu's body and back towards Akira, so he could await any other orders that his Master gives him. Though as the seconds ticked by it became clear that Mizu would not be able to battle. Akira was not the only one who saw this and as such Tracey was quick to recall Mizu back into her Pokéball just as the announcer's voice echoed through the Arena.

"Everyone please congratulate Akira Cade for his win in this battle and with this win, Akira has won the tournament. Akira you may come inside the room behind you to claim you prize for winning the tournament." the announcer informed everyone who was within the Arena.

Once the voice of the announcer vanished, Akira was quick to do as he was instructed and made his way towards the door that stood behind him though he was quick to have Inari run up his body so he could sit on top of Akira's shoulder. The trek to the door took less than a minute and pretty soon Akira was pushing his way into the room which revealed that both the Commander as well as Professor were waiting for him inside the room.

The moment that Akira was spotted by them, the Professor started to speak. "Congratulations Akira on winning the tournament. It was an honor watching how you and your Pokémon battled, especially since some of the moves that you used were ones I have never heard of before." Professor Oak informed Akira as he came inside the room.

Hearing that some of the moves that he had his Pokémon use were ones that have never been heard of confused Akira and when he was just about to open his mouth to get an explanation on the subject further, Commander Drachnid started to speak. "We can worry about the moves he used at another time Professor..." Commander Drachnid explained to his older colleague before turning to face Akira once more. "We have brought you here Akira to present you with one of the prizes that you will receive for winning the tournament."

With that said, Akira was lead to a table that held three objects on it and since he was now in front of the table he was able to better examine what each one was. The first item on the table looked to be a case full of multiple different colored stones, while the next item was a small bundle of cash and lastly came a lone piece of paper that upon closer inspection Akira was able to see was a deed to a house with some land on it.

Though each item was of interest to Akira, he knew that he could only choose one and as such he grabbed ahold of the item that could lead him to accomplishing his one and only dream; to have a home. With the prize that Akira had selected he would hopefully be able to accomplish this and as such the deed to this house would be a great start for him.

With the deed still in hand, Akira turned back towards the Commander and the Professor before making his way out of the room so he could go and collect Victor before packing up his belongings and making his way towards his house.

 **Authors notes: Thank you for everyone who read the latest chapter of the story. This chapter has concluded the tournament with Akira being the winner and the reason I had him select the deed to the property should be one that was easily deducible since he was an orphan who has never had a house of his own before and this would be a good way for him to get one. As always please review and comment about the chapter and the story and I will see you all next time!**


	36. Chapter 36:Another Job

**Authors notes: Hello everyone, I just wanted to give you a warning that there will be a sex scene within this chapter and as always if that isn't something you want to read then you can just skip over it since it wont account for this whole chapter.**

Akira awoke later than he usually did, which could only be from his late night of packing and shopping. Thankfully he was able to get everything that he needed at quite a fair price which included the items that he had wanted to get for Victor as well. Though if it wasn't for the feeling that he felt on his dick, Akira may have slept longer than he did.

Though Akira had yet to open his eyes, he had a notion on what was going on which was only confirmed when he felt a pressure build up and eventually erupt through him. Once his body calmed down, Akira opened his eyes to see that Victor was busy cleaning any of the cum that he hadn't managed to swallow off himself. "Good...morning Victor." Akira muttered out as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Upon hearing his Master's voice, Victor was quick in looking up at the younger male as well as giving him an immense grin. "Good morning Akira. I hope that you slept well as well as enjoyed how you were woken up." Victor replied just before getting himself up off Akira's bed.

Akira was thrilled by the change that had happened within Victor since the last time that he was within his bed though since he knew that they wouldn't be able to stay in bed all day since he had planned on picking up another contract today, Akira threw his feet over the bed and onto the floor. "I quite enjoyed it..." Akira spoke out as he made his way towards the exit of his room though before he left he turned back towards Victor who was still standing beside his bed as if he was waiting for orders. "...Victor would you like to join me in the shower?" Akira inquired of the other male.

With Akira's question, another smile formed on Victor's face before he gave a quick nod of approval to the request. Since Akira enjoyed the other boy's presence and actions he returned his smile with one of his own before making his escape from his room.

Once inside the hallway, Akira saw Victor shoot past him and into the bathroom that was opposite his bedroom. To Akira it seemed that Victor was trying to beat him to the bathroom and once he heard the shower start, he understood why that was. _"I guess he hasn't changed that much..."_ Akira concluded as another smile formed on his lips.

Akira had his back against the shower, allowing the water pound into his scalp so it could wash the soap away when he felt something graze against his groin. Opening his eyes just enough to see, Akira saw that Victor had accidently pushed his ass back.

It was like a switch was flipped inside Akira as he pushed Victor against the wall just as his dick went to full mast. Though Victor was startled by his Master's sudden actions, he was eventually moaning out as Akira's hands moved across all his erogenous zones until one of Akira's hands eventually settled on Victor's cock while the other lined up his own.

The sexual high that Victor was going through masked the pain that normally came from being penetrated and since no pain occurred, the only thing that Victor received was pleasure which was coming from both his hole as well as his cock.

As the minutes ticked by, Akira once again felt something bubble up inside his balls which only meant that he was going to once again erupt. Though since he wanted to get Victor off as well, Akira started to pound even harder into the male until he eventually hit a bundle of nerves that was located within Victor.

Akira knew that this was something that felt good since he has had it happen to him and continued to hit the bundle over and over until he heard Victor cry out. Though this wasn't the only thing that allowed Akira to know that Victor had been able to find release since he also had the other male's cum all over his hand. Now that he had completed one of his goals, Akira didn't have to hold back anymore and the moment that he slammed back into Victor he painted the other male's insides white.

Knowing that they couldn't stay like this all day, Akira pulled out of Victor so they could rewash themselves and get a start to the day.

He had left his house thirty minutes ago and found out that his newest lodgings were much farther away than the dorm he lived in before. Though since the roads all held signs in them, Akira was able to find his way to the Command Center with no problems.

The trip from his house to the Command Center wouldn't have felt so long if he had brought Victor along with him though since Akira knew that he was going to be leaving the compound, Akira decided that it would be best to leave Victor here. Though Akira owned Victor as well as the house the slave lived in, he informed the other male to make himself at home and just enjoy his days though Akira did let Victor know that he didn't want anything damaged during his time away.

Once inside the Command Center Akira quickly made his way towards the counter where he could collect a contract and once at the counter, Akira started to speak. "Hello, Miss Joy. I would like to pick up a contract." Akira informed the older red haired woman.

Though Miss Joy didn't respond with words to what Akira had just said, she did grab a folder that contains the contracts that he would be able to participate in. Once the folder was placed in front of him, Akira was quick to dig through it so he could find one that would suit him.

This took a little longer than he expected since he had been able to find two contracts that he would like to complete though since he knew he could only select one, Akira decided to randomly choose. Placing both contracts face down on the counter so he couldn't read the details, Akira closed his eyes and reached out to grab a contract.

Once he held the paper in his hand, Akira read the details of the contract.

 _ **Dear Tamer,**_

 ** _I would like to request your assistance in Pewter City with an investigation on the death of a citizen of Pewter City. The victim had both human made wounds as well as wounds that weren't made from a human and as such I have deemed that it was necessary to call on you to help with the investigation. For your help on this investigation I will reward you with an item of your choosing that has already been sent to your compound as well as small monetary reward that I will give you before you leave Pewter City._**

 ** _Sincerely Captain Eric Pebbleman_**

Though Akira had picked the contract randomly, he was thrilled that it wouldn't be taking him that far from the compound as well as it seemed to be one that could actually be helpful to someone.

With that, Akira returned the contracts that he didn't take as well as placed the one he did within his bag so he could have it signed by the individual who put out the contract in the first place. Once this was done, Akira made his way out of the Command Center and towards the exit of the compound.

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the chapter. I thought it was time to get Akira back out on a contract again as well as time to give everyone that is interested in that kind of stuff a "fun" chapter to read. As always please review and comment on your thoughts about the story. Until next time!**


	37. Chapter 37:The Rampaging Pokemon

The trek from the Command Center to the gate that would allow Akira to leave the compound was almost over. Though as he was walking towards the gate, he saw that Ash along with Forrest and the Tamer known as Lara Laramie were making their way towards the gate as well.

Since the group wasn't moving that fast, Akira was able to catch up with them rather swiftly and once within earshot he started to speak. "Hey guys, where are you headed?" Akira inquired of them as he started matching the pace that they were going.

Thankfully the group wasn't startled by Akira's sudden appearance and as such they were quick in a reply to him. "Lara is taking us to a place that is right outside Pewter City where we can swim and fish. Would you want to join us?" Forrest replied to Akira. From the look on Forrest's face, Akira could tell that Forrest was hoping that he would say yes. Though since he had just taken a contract, Akira knew that he wouldn't be able to stay but he would be able to walk with the group to this location.

"I have just taken a contract in Pewter City so I wont be able to stay but I will walk with you." Akira explained to the party of three.

The fallen look on Forrest's face told Akira that he was slightly upset over him not being able to join them but just as suddenly as the fallen look appeared, it vanished. "Since you won't be able to join us, I will just go with you to complete your contract. Two heads are always better than one." Forrest responded with a rise of his eyebrows. The way that Forrest's eyebrows moved up told Akira that the younger male would soon try to get inside him once more.

Akira shook his head to clear the sexual thoughts that had entered it from his mind. Since the two male Tamers were talking amongst themselves, Lara and Ash had gained some distance on them though since they weren't all going to the same destination it didn't really bother Akira.

By the time that Akira and Forrest had finished speaking the group was already halfway to the destination that Lara was leading herself and Ash to. While Akira and Forrest were walking side by side, Akira heard something rustling in the tall grass that lined the road they were walking on. Though Akira didn't sense any danger coming from the grass, he was curious on what was making the noise and some voice inside himself was telling him that someone could be in danger.

With this in mind, Akira decided to push his contract back for a moment so he could focus on the noise. Since Akira was focusing on the noise so intently he was able to follow the trail to it and once he did, both he and Forrest came bursting out into an open field.

What Akira saw in the center of that field was something that would scare about anyone and currently it seemed to be scaring the life out of a young teenage boy who was currently trying to get away from a wild Pokémon.

The boy in question was a tanned skinned male with slightly long black hair that had a piece of hair in the front of his head that seemed permanently stuck in the air. This boy was currently running directly at Akira and Forrest with the wild Pokémon a few feet behind him. Seeing that now they would also be in trouble, Akira and Forrest both got ready to call out their own Pokémon.

"Mistral!" Akira called out just as Forrest called out "Hokari!" This revealed that both Akira's Sneasel and Forrest's Sandshrew were brought out into the world to battle the wild Pokémon.

This wild Pokémon was one that Akira had seen before though it looked completely different than the other one that he had seen. In the air flying towards them was a Scyther with pitch black scales as well as blood red scythes and from the manhood that Akira could occasionally see on the creature, he knew that the Scyther was male. Though the most curious thing about the Scyther was that upon it's neck was some strange device that seemed to be causing the creature quite a bit of pain.

Seeing this gave Akira a battle strategy, one that he was quick to inform Forrest about. "Forrest, take Hokari and get that boy to safety. Mistral and I will handle the Scyther." Akira ordered the younger Tamer.

Forrest knew that Akira changed in battles to become someone he wouldn't want to disobey and as such he moved to do as he was told. Once Forrest was in range of the other boy, he jumped and tackled him to the ground just as the Scyther swung his blades at the boy. Seeing that Forrest and the unknown male was out of immediate danger, Akira jumped into action. "Mistral, use Ice Beam on Scyther's collar and then follow with a Mega Punch!" Akira ordered his Pokémon.

Hearing her Master's orders sent Mistral on the attack. Jumping into the air just as she started charging up the Ice Beam set her directly at the level she needed to hit the collar. The moment that the attack was ready she sent it at the Scyther. If Scyther had been in a little more control of himself he may have been able to avoid the attack but since the collar was obviously causing the creature to go on a rampage, he was struck directly by the Ice Beam that froze the collar as well as his wings.

This sent Scyther crashing towards the ground and as he crashed, Mistral charged up her second attack and then went charging at her opponent. Once Mistral was on top of the Scyther she smashed her glowing hand right on the collar which caused the strange technology to burst apart as well as caused enough damage that it knocked Scyther out.

Seeing this as a chance to capture one of the Pokémon he had his eye on, Akira was quick to pull an empty Pokéball out of his bag. Once the Pokéball was in his hand, Akira threw it directly at the Scyther and as it hit the creature it brought it inside the Pokéball. Like normal Akira had to wait for a bit until the Pokéball to stop moving and once it did, he went and claimed the item that held his newest team member.

Once Akira had claimed the Pokéball that held his Scyther, he clipped it onto his belt while also grabbing ahold of Mistral's so he could recall her back inside her home. Though before he clipped her Pokéball back in it's normal spot, Akira whispered a brief thank you to his Sneasel. Now that both his Pokémon were unable to do anymore damage to the outside world, Akira picked up the broken technology that was causing Scyther to rampage in the first place. Once all the pieces were collected, Akira turned towards Forrest and the boy they had just rescued.

"Are you two alright?" Akira inquired of the pair that had now only started to get up off the ground. Though Akira had received no response from either of them, he did offer them both a hand that they gladly took ahold of. When both Forrest and the stranger were both back on their feet, Akira started to speak once more. "I am Akira Cade and this is Forrest Stone, now who are you?" Akira questioned of the stranger.

Though it took the other boy a minute to respond to what Akira had just said, he did eventually and as such he didn't upset either of the Tamers that had just rescued him. "Thank you both for rescuing me. My name is Pete Pebbleman and I hail from Pewter City." the now named male informed the two.

Upon hearing that the boy's last name was Pebbleman, Akira was instantly smiling. "You must be related to the Captain then...we are Tamers that were hired by him to help investigate a murder that happened in your town." Akira explained to the boy who was still trying to clear the dust from himself and his clothes.

Though once Pete heard that Akira and Forrest were Tamers who had come to help their city, a smile of his own formed on Pete's lips. "Yes, the Captain is my older brother. Let me repay you by taking you to him!" Pete bellowed before taking off in the direction that Akira and Forrest had come to get to where they were now. Akira had a feeling that Pete was going to be both a handful as well as helpful and as such took off after him, with Forrest on his heels.

"Sir there has been a problem with the signal of Scyther's collar. I think something has happened to the collar." a deep male voice spoke out as they knelt down.

Upon hearing that something has happened to the collar that controlled one of their strongest Pokémon, a blue haired male turned to face the Grunt with rage taking form on his face. "How dare you...I want you to go and find that Scyther!" the blue haired male roared to the Grunt who was quick to jump from the ground and do as he was commanded.

Once the blue haired male was alone once more, he turned back to the wall of screens which were quickly filled with the features of a crimson haired female. "James, why are you calling me? My base was attacked and I don't have time..." the crimson haired female started but stopped when she was suddenly cut off by the now named James.

"...If you have been attacked that means the base has compromised. Come to my location Jessie and help me deal with a problem that has occurred." James informed the now named Jessie and before the female could respond, James cut the transmission between the two.

With the help of Pete the two Tamers were able to make it to Pewter City in no time as well as to the guardhouse where Akira's client should be. Akira thought that this would have been an appropriate time to bid Pete farewell, he opened his mouth to do just that when suddenly Pete went flying past them and vanished through the guardhouse door.

"Looks like I was dead on about him..." Akira muttered to himself before making his own way towards the door. Though before he entered the guardhouse all the way, Akira motioned for Forrest to enter ahead of him which the other Tamer was all to happy with doing.

When Forrest had made his way completely inside, Akira followed after him which allowed the older Tamer to see that the guardhouse was almost empty besides for a few Pewter City guards. Though in the middle of the guardhouse Akira could see that the boy who had brought them here was standing there along with an older man that had a resemblance to Pete, since the two looked alike Akira assumed that this must be the Captain who had requested their help.

As Forrest and Akira grew closer to the Pebbleman brothers, Akira noticed that the Captain's eyes flicked towards them. Both Pete and his older brother turned to face the incoming Tamers. "You must be the Tamers that I requested..." Captain Pebbleman stated as Akira and Forrest stopped in front of them. Upon hearing this statement, Akira gave the Captain a quick nod which caused the older man to speak once more. "...I am glad to see that my contract has finally been taken as well as having my little brother here rescued from that creature."

Akira gave the older man a small smile before he gave a response of his own. "No problem Captain. I am just glad that we were able to get to him before something serious happened though you can be assured that no more innocents will be hurt by that Pokémon anymore. Now I would like to see that murder victims body as well as the location that it was found." Akira informed his client who was quick to do as he was asked.

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who has read this latest chapter. To let you all know, Pete Pebbleman is not an original character though his brother is. As always please review and comment on your thoughts about the story and I will see you next time!**


	38. Chapter 38:The Investigation Begins

Akira was starting to not like this contract especially after seeing the bodies that had been dropped for the contract to be put up in the first place.

The first victim was an elderly woman who looked to have been killed with a blade to the throat, though Akira could see that the woman also had many burns that covered her body which could have been made from a fire type Pokémon. From asking the Captain, Akira was able to learn that this woman's name was Miri Jackson.

Once Akira had finished examining the first body, he turned his attention to the second body which according to Captain Pebbleman had just been found this morning and the victim was named Brandon Cage. From looking at the boy, Akira would have guessed that the murdered boy was only twelve or so and from looking at his wounds he seemed to have the same killing stroke that Miri Jackson had received. Though unlike the other victim, this Brandon Cage had also been cut to shreds by other blades which could have been done by Pokémon or by humans themselves.

Now that Akira had finished with the examination of both bodies, he wanted to get away from them as soon as possible and with that he was quick to make his way from the room that Captain Pebbleman had brought them too.

Since neither Forrest or Pete wanted to get left behind, he followed after the older Tamer and since Captain Pebbleman still had to show both Tamers where the bodies were found he too followed after both Akira and Forrest.

Since Akira had a head start on both of the others he was already waiting for them when they made their exit from the room and once he saw Captain Pebbleman, Akira started to speak. "Thank you for showing me the bodies Captain though now I wish that I hadn't taken this contract since the bodies weren't what I was expecting them to be. Though since I have already taken the contract, I will have to put my doubts behind me and as such I would like for you to take Forrest to the location that you found the first victim while your brother takes me to the latest victim."

Captain Pebbleman didn't have any issues with the request that Akira had made of him and as such he was quick to take hold of Forrest and make his way out of the guardhouse which Akira and Pete also did the same.

The trip to the location where the guards of Pewter City had discovered Brandon Cage's body though when they arrived at the location, Akira was surprised to see that it wasn't that far from where they had rescued Pete and where Akira had managed to catch his Scyther. Since the area was close to where they found Pete, Akira turned towards Pete to question the boy on why he was near here in the first place.

"If you don't mind me asking you Pete, why did we find you so near this area in the first place?" Akira inquired of the boy, his suspicions of the other male now rising.

Akira could tell that his question has caused some discomfort in the other male which was clear from the way that he looked down at his feet. Though Pete was uncomfortable, this didn't stop him from responding to Akira. "Brandon was the younger brother of my ex and though she and I aren't close anymore, I still wanted to see if I could help find the reason behind her brother's death. Though when I arrived here, that creature chased me to where you found me." Pete explained to the Tamer.

This was something that Akira could understand and with Pete's explanation some of the suspicions that Akira had for the other male ebbed away. Though when Akira heard that Scyther had been the one to chase Pete from the area that meant that his Scyther must have been the one to slice the young boy apart, though the individual who caused this was still unknown to Akira.

Though Akira figured that he has gained all the information that he was going to receive, he still thought it was a good idea to search the area fully just in case there was a clue that was missed the first time the area was searched.

Captain Pebbleman had led Forrest to the very outskirts of the city which was where the Pewter City guards had found the first victim. From going around the area, Forrest was able to discover that there were tracks that were from a large canine as well as tracks from a human though since they were a few days old he couldn't figure out if they were from Miri Jackson's killers.

Though he had searched through the entire area the only clue that Forrest was able to discover were the prints and as such had to give up within twenty minutes.

Since Forrest had given up on his search through the crime scene, he made his way back towards the Captain who was waiting patiently at the entrance of the crime scene. Once Forrest had reached the Captain he immediately started speaking. "Thank you for bringing me here Captain though I didn't find much that would help in the investigation. Once we get back to Pewter and I'm joined by Akira once more he and I will discuss what we have found and fill you in." Forrest informed the Captain of the Pewter Guard.

With that both Forrest and Captain Pebbleman made their way back towards Pewter City where Forrest hoped that Akira would already be waiting.

Akira and Pete was already outside the guardhouse by the time he saw Forrest and the Captain walking towards them. Since Akira had started his day late he knew that there probably wasn't that much daylight left and they would have to eventually find a place to sleep for the night though he decided that he should first hear what Forrest was able to discover before they called it a night.

Thankfully Akira didn't have to wait long to learn what Forrest had to tell him since the dark skinned boy as well as the Captain were upon him and Pete within minutes. The moment that Forrest and the Captain arrived, Akira started to speak. "I am glad that you are back Forrest. How did the investigation go?" Akira inquired of his friend.

Before Forrest even responded, Akira could tell from the expression that was plastered on his face that he must not have been able to discover much which left Forrest in the same boat that Akira himself was. "I wasn't able to discover much but I will share what I was able to discover with you on the way back to the compound." Forrest responded as he stopped directly in front of his companion.

Akira was confused at why they would be going back to the compound when their contract had them here in Pewter and with this confusion, Akira started to speak. "Why would we be heading back home? Are mission has us working within the city, shouldn't we be staying here?" Akira inquired of his companion.

Now it was Forrest's turn to look confused though it didn't take as long for him to reply. "Our home isn't as far away from Pewter as it was from Pallet. So I just assumed that it would be the logical choice to stay at our own homes instead of renting a hotel." Forrest explained.

The explanation that Akira received caused him to start to think that Forrest's decision to stay at the compound during this mission made sense and he was about to respond in agreement of Forrest's assessment. Though before he could do so, Captain Pebbleman started to speak. "Akira. Forrest. I would rather have both of you staying in the city since you two are the only ones that we have available to protect us from these Pokémon. Though I understand that you may not want to spend money on a hotel and as such I will offer up the spare bedrooms that I have for the both of you." Captain Pebbleman informed the two Tamers.

Since the Captain was the one to hire them, neither Akira or Forrest wanted to disagree with what the Captain had said. "Thank you Captain." Akira muttered in response to what the older man had said.

With their sleeping arrangements now settled, Captain Pebbleman took them inside the guardhouse so they could discuss what they had learned from seeing the bodies as well as their dumpsites.

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter of The Tamer Saga. I would like to apologize for the late update. I have been working on an original story that has been taking up quite a bit of my time though I decided that I would try and get this story updated. As always please review with your likes, dislikes and other general comments.**


	39. Chapter 39:Following the Tracks

Akira was quite interested in learning that the Pokémon that Forrest had figured killed Miri was a canine with the ability to use fire. Though since Akira was still somewhat new to the knowledge that many of the other Tamers grew up with, his thoughts turned to his Growlithe. "Are you telling me that the Pokémon that killed that poor old woman was a Growlithe?" Akira inquired of Forrest with a hope that was building behind his eyes that was wishing it was not so.

"That is not what I am saying Akira. I was giving you a suggestion on what could possibly attacking people in this town. Plus, the paw prints that I saw were way too big to be made from a Growlithe though its possible that it was made by Growlithe's evolved form Arcanine." Forrest explained.

Akira remained quiet once Forrest had finished speaking which allowed Forrest himself to grow quiet and since Akira had already informed his companion on what he had learned about the death of the young Brandon; nothing more was needed to be said.

"We should get some sleep. We will follow the tracks that the Pokémon left in the morning." Akira murmured before turning away from Forrest and making his way towards the bed that was set up for him.

After stripping himself to his boxers, Akira laid down in the bed, he could hear Forrest making his way towards him and though a bed was also set up for him; Akira knew that his friend was going to sleep in the bed with him. When Akira felt the warmth that radiated off Forrest, he felt a fluttering in his chest that reminded him of the time they spent in Pallet Town on their last contract.

Akira waited for Forrest to start making advances like he used to, though when he started to hear the even and quiet breaths that the other male was giving off, Akira knew that he had fallen asleep.

Knowing that they had an early morning, Akira soon closed his own eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Akira opened his eyes a few moments later though in reality hours had passed and the first rays of the sun were drifting into the room. As he moved to get out of bed, he felt Forrest's monstrous member poke into his clothed rear and though Akira would have loved to allow the younger boy to have his way with him once again, he knew that he needed the full control of his body during this contract since they have yet to discover what is really behind the random deaths that are happening around Pewter City.

Throwing himself out of the bed that Captain Pebbleman had been so kind enough to set up for them, Akira made his way towards the shower. _"I should really invite Forrest over when we get back to the compound...maybe he would even want to play with Victor. Though that is only with Victor's consent."_ Akira contemplated as he pushed open the bathroom door that was connected to both the room that he was staying in as well as the one farther down the hall.

Since Akira was concentrating hard on the thought that was running through his mind, he was unaware of the fact that the shower within the bathroom had just shut off and as he pushed open the door that led into the bathroom; he was shocked to see Pete's naked body staring back at him.

"I am so sorry!" Akira hollered as he rapidly spun around and closed the door behind him. From the sheer volume of Akira's voice, Forrest shot out of bed and instinctively reached for his waist where he kept his sword but since he had just woken up and was still in only his underwear, this was made impossible. "I didn't mean to wake you..." Akira muttered out as he was trying to hide his blush from seeing the large member that Pete held on his body.

If Forrest saw the blush he made no comment about it and started to make his way towards the bathroom which Akira was still blocking the way into. "Why are you standing outside the bathroom like that?" Forrest inquired of his friend.

Before Akira could respond to what Forrest had asked of him, he felt the door start to open and just had enough time to move away from it which saved him from crashing to the floor.

"The bathroom is all yours now." Pete spoke out when he came into the room that the two half-naked Tamers were in.

Though Akira wasn't able to tell that Pete had found what just happened humorous from the boy's words, he could see that the darker skinned male was trying very hard to keep himself from laughing. "Thank you..." Akira stammered out before pushing past Pete and into the bathroom.

Since Forrest has showered with Akira before, he pushed his way into the bathroom as well which caused Pete to give them a surprised expression that neither of the boys saw before the door closed in his face.

The tracks that Forrest had found the day before was easy for him to find again since he had ensured that a marker was left there.

Both Akira and Forrest who were joined by Pete followed the tracks quite a distance into the woods that Miri's body was found outside of. For this part of the contract, Akira had instructed that they come in full battle gear which included every weapon that Akira owned which had caused the Captain to give them looks of genuine surprise when he saw them this morning.

"Where do you think this is going to take us?" Forrest asked of Akira when the older boy decided to take a break from tracking the Pokémon through this unknown areas.

Since Akira wasn't sure of this answer, he didn't know how to respond to what the other boy was asking him. Though he was planning on telling Forrest this, he was unable to respond once again because of Pete. "I know I am not the expert on these creatures that we are tracking but I have explored some of these woods and too me it looks like this Pokémon is leading us to one of the caves that are hidden throughout this area." Pete explained to the two Tamers who had allowed him to come on this part of their contract.

However, this was one of the main reasons that Akira wanted the Pewter City citizen to come with them. "Can you bring us to this cave?" Akira inquired of Pete with a hopeful expression on his face.

Pete gave Akira a quick nod of his head in acceptance of the request and immediately started moving in the direction of the cave. Not wanting to be left behind, both Akira and Forrest followed. As they were walking after Pete, Akira continued to examine the ground which proved the hypothesis that Pete gave them right.

 _"The tracks are leading directly towards that cave."_ Akira concluded, as group of three pushed through a thicket of foliage. When they did so, Akira immediately saw a group of Growlithe prowling around the outside of the cave though when he examined them, he didn't see any of the strange collars that were attached to his Scyther when he ran into it.

Though Akira couldn't see Pete's face he knew the other boy was scared when he saw the Pokémon, this was evident from the way the Pewter City citizen's hand was shaking. Both Akira and Forrest unhooked one of their Pokéballs though when he did so, an idea came crashing into Akira. Reaching into his bag, Akira pulled out one of the empty Pokéballs that he kept inside.

"Pete!" Akira quietly called out to the other boy. Though it took a few times to get Pete's attention, eventually the other male turned towards Akira who immediately tossed the Pokéball to the darker skinned male. Akira could see the surprise written all over Pete's face though he didn't want him to talk in case he didn't do so quietly. "Throw it at one of the Growlithe!" Akira called out once more.

 _"Even if the Pokémon that we are tracking isn't here. At least Pete will be able to defend himself if we run into any more wild Pokémon or even Team Rocket."_ Akira told himself as he watched Pete do as he ordered.

The Pokéball that Akira had given Pete soared through the air. Moments later it connected with one of the Growlithe that were in the middle of the small pack of wild dogs. When the Pokémon that surrounded the Growlithe that Pete had hit with the Pokéball saw this, they scattered. Akira and the others all watched as the Growlithe was sucked inside the Pokéball. Everyone watched as the ball twitched, and thankfully they watched as the ball stopped moving.

"Great job Pete. Now you have a Pokémon for yourself to keep you safe while we are doing this contract and when its over, you can join the Tamers if that is something that you would want." Forrest spoke out as he ran past the other boy and to the Pokéball that contains Pete's Pokémon.

Thankfully Forrest was only away from their group for a few seconds and when he returned, he immediately handed the Pokéball to Pete who clipped the item onto his belt which he assumed that all Tamer's did since that is what both Akira and Forrest do.

"Alright everyone. We drove those Growlithe away and now Pete has a Pokémon of his own. I think it is time to explore that cave." Akira informed the group as he pushed past them to take the lead. Soon all three of the boys were making their way inside the cave to face whatever dangers lay within it.


	40. Chapter 40:Delving Inside

Akira held a hand up for those who followed behind him to stop before anyone could ask why they needed to stop, they heard voices coming from up ahead. Followed by what sounded like a very large animal.

Crouching down to ensure that he wouldn't be spotted by those who were in this cave with him. Akira once again started to make his way forward though he was sure to be extremely careful of placement of his feet as to not alert the occupants of this cave. As the three boys got closer to the area that the voices were coming from, Akira peered around the corner to see that the cave was filled with similar items that they had seen on their last contract. This told him, that Team Rocket must be involved in some way though Akira wasn't sure what way that was yet.

"...keep an eye out for strangers in the area. We have already lost one of our Pokémon operatives and I do not want to lose another one! Do you understand me?" spoke out a familiar voice though Akira couldn't seem to place where he had heard the voice before.

When Akira heard the voice, he started to better examine the cave room which allowed him to spot a huge computer that was plastered to the wall. Though what infuriated him was the sight of the five Team Rocket members standing near the computer. "At least we now know who is behind the rampaging Pokémon...though we still don't know why they are allowing these Pokémon to kill at random." Akira thought as he moved his gaze away from the Team Rocket members to analyze the rest of the room.

"We understand sir! Do you have any other orders for us?" a female voice bellowed out.

Though Akira was still intent on listening to what Team Rocket was saying, he wanted to find the Pokémon that they were using to commit these crimes as well. Thankfully, this was not a goal that took too long to complete and soon Akira spotted a huge cage that was built inside the cave wall. Within the cage was a huge beast that was similar to his Growlithe in coloring save for the white fur that seemed to grow at random points of the creature's body.

"Yes, since our last operative was unable to eliminate the last target, your mission is to ensure that Pete Pebbleman is dead." the voice from the computer spoke out to those who were inside the cave room.

Akira almost flew into the room right there though he was able to control himself from doing such a rash move. Hearing that Pete was a target of these killings told him that when he rescued him must have been an assassination attempt on his life though this also meant the last two deaths were also assassinations.

Akira was hoping that something else would be said to give him more intel on why these assassinations were going on though fate was not in Akira's hands since he could see that Team Rocket was moving away from the computer and one was coming directly at him.

Pulling himself back from the corner that he was peering out of, Akira flattened himself as far as he could against the cave wall. Though thankfully when he saw the Team Rocket member again, they were just going to a corner of the cave. Akira assumed that the member was a male since he could hear what sounded like a zipper getting pulled down.

Deciding this would be the perfect time to knock one of their enemies out of the fight that was going to be happening momentarily, Akira snuck up behind the Team Rocket member and grabbed them by the throat. Throwing a hand over their mouth to ensure that no noise would alert the others, Akira started to drag the male who upon closer inspection looked to be around his age back towards Forrest and Pete.

When Akira reached the others, he could already feel that the boy he had grabbed ahold of was limp which told him that his choke hold had worked the way he intended it to. Quietly dropping the prone form of the Team Rocket member to the ground, Akira turned to his companions. "Gag him and tie his hands behind his back. I do not want his friends to hear him scream." Akira ordered both Forrest and Pete.

After issuing his commands to his friends, Akira started to move forward to peer around the corner once more to see that none of the Team Rocket members were paying attention to the area that he was at.

Using this to his advantage, Akira crept forward until he reached some crates that looked to be the perfect cover. Thankfully, Akira was hidden by the time he heard another voice approaching. "Baxter. How long does it take to piss?" another male voice called out. Throughout his months of being a Tamer, he had learned that many of the Team Rocket members were not kind to one another and when he heard this male's voice he started to have hope for those who within this enemy organization.

Hearing how kind the owner of the voice was caused Akira not to want to kill him even at the risk of exposing that they were within the cave. As the other male started to pass him, Akira rushed him. Swinging a fist at the other male, Akira caught him directly in the face which sent the boy crashing to the ground.

Akira knew that the moment he attacked the Team Rocket member, he would alert the others and as such he immediately unsheathed two of his throwing knives. Aiming at the individual who was just nocking an arrow to their bow, Akira threw his knife at the them.

The gasp of pain that echoed throughout the room told him, that his attack had made contact with the member of Team Rocket.

When Forrest and Pete heard the fighting, they came rushing out to help Akira though since Akira was already sending his last knife at one of the members who thought about reaching for one of their Pokéballs; Akira didn't need any help with the fighting. "If you want to live, I would reccommend that you surrender!" Akira snarled as he pulled out another pair of his knives to remind them on how quick he is at using them.

Akira could see horror flash in the female's eyes before she raised her hands in surrender. As Akira was about to issue a command to Forrest to go and bind her, he saw that the female was moving towards a panel on the wall. Though he didn't know what the panel did, he wasn't going to risk her calling for help or even releasing their Pokémon operative. Within a blink of an eye, Akira had his dagger embedded into her chest which caused her to collapse mere inches away from the panel.

Now that he had ensured that they had taken control of this Team Rocket outpost, he turned towards Forrest. "Bind and gag him. I want him and the other prisoner transported back to Pewter City for questioning. While you are at it, collect any weapons or Pokéballs that they may have on them." Akira commanded of the darker skinned Tamer.

With his order issued, Akira moved around the cave collecting his knives that he had used to end the lives of the three Team Rocket members. While he was collecting his weapons, Akira also took the time to collect the Pokéballs that these deceased criminals had on their persons. As Akira was picking up his knife and the Pokéballs that the Team Rocket member who had tried to use a bow on him, he noticed the weapon in question and decided that he would like to own it.

Picking up the bow, along with the ammunition that the deceased had, Akira had finished his sweep of the cave.

"Now it is time to deal with that!" Akira muttered as he made his way towards the cage that held the Pokémon that they had tracked here.


	41. Chapter 41:Safe Removal

"I hate to be the one to say this but we may have to kill her. I don't think we will be able to let her out without her trying to tear us limb from limb." Forrest informed Akira and Pete.

Akira loathed agreeing to this but he saw no other option since the Pokémon was already getting worked up by their mere presence by her cage. "I hate to agree with this but..." Akira started and suddenly stopped. "...but what if Pete and I use our Growlithe to inform her that we mean no harm to her and only want to take the collar of?" Akira muttered out, posing his thought to Forrest for examination.

Forrest didn't answer right away since he was busy thinking on the idea that Akira had just spoken. "I think it could work...but we should be prepared just in case that it doesn't." Forrest answered as he moved his hand towards his Pokéball and waited to see what would happen.

With Forrest agreeing that his plan could work, Akira waved for Pete to call out his Pokémon before doing the same. "Akamaru!" Akira called out as he tossed the Pokéball into the air. Akira could hear Pete do the same though since he had yet to name his Pokémon, the only thing Pete called out was Growlithe.

When both Growlithe was called back into the world, Akira could see the size difference between the two. Though Pete's was also male, he could see that his own Growlithe was quite larger than the other Tamer's.

"Akamaru and Growlithe. I would like you to explain to this Arcanine that we mean no harm to her. We only want to remove the collar that I know has to be painful for her." Akira explained to the two canine Pokémon.

Though he wasn't sure if Pete's Pokémon would listen to something that his master wasn't telling him, he was glad to see that when his own Growlithe went to do as he asked, Pete's followed suit.

Akira heard both Growlithe bark at the huge creature that stood before them and thankfully he could see that the Arcanine was listening to what they had to say. When Akira saw the fury leave the Pokémon's eyes, he motioned for Forrest to hit the panel that he assumed to be the switch to open the cage. Once again, Akira was proven right moments after Forrest pushed the panel. As the cage door swung open, Akira waited for a brief minute for the Arcanine to spring upon them. Though when no attack came, he started to slowly step towards the Pokémon.

"It's okay girl. I am not going to hurt you..." Akira cooed at the gigantic Pokémon, thankful that she wasn't trying to rip into his flesh. As Akira arrived upon the Pokémon, he started to reach towards the collar though he was speaking once again as well. "...just let me get that collar off you. I bet that it hurts."

When she made no movements, Akira reached towards the back of the collar where he saw that there was a latch on it. Since he had one of them in his bag that was broken he was able to study it to see that.

Using some force, Akira pulled at the latch until the collar came apart. Once it did, Akira finished removing it from Arcanine. As Akira was stuffing the collar into his bag so he could return with it to the Tamer Compound, he was knocked over as the Arcanine jumped on him. Though he expected to feel his flesh being bitten into, he was quite surprised by the sudden wet feeling that he received across his face. Looking towards the Pokémon, Akira could see that the Arcanine's tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

"I am glad that you are happy to be freed of that collar, though I would really like it if you let me up." Akira chuckled as the canine creature sat upon him.

Upon hearing the command, the Arcanine moved away from Akira so he could get up. When Akira was standing on his two feet again, he turned towards the Arcanine. "Now what shall we do with you...do you want to go back into the wild? Or would you like to come with me?" Akira asked of the Pokémon.

The only answer that Akira received was another lick to the face which told him everything that he needed to know. "Okay. Okay. I understand." Akira laughed out as he reached back into his bag to pull out one of his empty Pokéballs and held it out towards the Arcanine.

Arcanine reached towards the Pokéball and pushed her nose against it. When she did so, she was sucked inside a red cloud that escaped from the item. Akira could feel the Pokéball twitch one powerful time before it stopped completely.

Though Akira had never captured a Pokémon without the ball twitching multiple times, he was still thrilled that he was able to capture such a powerful creature. Holding the Pokéball close to his mouth, Akira started to speak. "I think I will name you Flare."

"Damnit! How is it that we lost another of our operatives mere minutes after I cut off contact with them?" James screeched across his base.

Turning towards the individuals who had brought him the news, James started to speak once again. "Release operatives 3 through 5 into the field. I want the individual or individuals who are responsible for two of our operatives disappearing and will someone please eliminate one of our targets." James bellowed into the building, before turning back to the computer screen.

Akira along with Forrest and the Pebbleman brothers sat within a room that housed the two Team Rocket members that they had captured. "I want one of you to tell me why Team Rocket is assassinating Pewter City citizens...and who the hell is the client that is paying you for these jobs." Akira growled to the two males that sat in front of him.

He could see that both captives were still quite shaken after seeing what had been done to their comrades as well as being forced through the city with their wrist's bound though one way or the other, Akira was going to get some decent information from them.

As the seconds ticked by and still not a word came flooding out of their mouths, Akira started to reach for one of his knives and when they saw this, the boy that Akira had learned was named Baxter; started to speak.

"We do not know who the client is but we are told that each target has family in or is involved in the political movement to overthrow the King." Baxter squeaked out.

When Akira had received this information, he moved his hand away from his knives which came to a relief to the two boys that were his prisoners. Turning towards the Captain, Akira started to speak. "Is this true Captain Pebbleman? Did you hide a connection between the victims from us, to keep your political affiliations a secret?" Akira inquired of his client, quite visibly upset at the thought of being lied to when they were hired to help them solve two murder cases.

"No! I did not lie to you. It is true that myself and Miri Jackson are connected to the movement to have a new King placed on the throne but the only thing that Brandon Cage's family is connected to is wanting to have slavery abolished from the city." Captain Pebbleman explained in hopes of getting Akira to stop believing he is hiding things.

With the explanation, Akira decided to believe the Captain. "I'll believe you for now Captain. We are done questioning the prisoners but I want you to know that I expect them to be perfectly safe within your guardhouse!" Akira retorted before standing up and pushing his way out of the interrogation room.

As he did so, he was followed by Forrest as well as the Pebbleman brothers. When they made it from the room, they spotted a guard running full speed towards them.


	42. Chapter 42:Making Connections

Akira could hear Pete vomiting behind him and though he felt like doing the same, he was able to control himself enough not to vomit on the crime scent.

"What in the world could have done this to Leo?" Captain Pebbleman hissed as he stared at the mutilated corpse in front of them.

Though the corpse of the third victim was torn apart, the face of the man that was killed was clearly recognizable and from listening to the Captain and the guards around them, Akira was able to learn that the victim was named Leo White.

Since Akira was busy forming the connections between the victims, he was unable to respond to what the Captain had asked of him and as such, Forrest as the next ranking member under Akira did. "There are many types of Pokémon with the strength to rip someone apart like that. Though I would have to guess that it is a Pokémon within the Machoke family since they are the only native species within the Kanto region that would." Forrest explained to the Captain and in by doing so, explained it to Akira as well.

Now that Akira had a potential enemy they he could put a face too, he decided to ask the question that would allow him to draw a line between the two assassinations as well as the attempt on Pete's life. "Was Leo White a member of this movement to remove the King?" Akira inquired of his client.

Though Captain Pebbleman didn't respond with words, he did give a nod of his head which informed Akira that his assumption was right. _"This only leaves the reason as to why Brandon Cage was murdered..."_ Akira considered as he decided that their was no other information that he could gain from looking at the body.

"It is getting too late for us to track any Pokémon. We will start first thing in the morning and Captain..." Akira stated and upon hearing Akira call for him, the Captain turned to look at the young Tamer. "...I would recommend that we post a guard at the homes of the other members of this movement. I would hate to see someone else get killed before we are able to stop this." Akira finished.

Captain Pebbleman nodded his head at Akira's suggestion and soon all four of them were heading back to the Pebbleman residence to get some rest.

The door squeaked open which caused Akira to bolt awake and before he even moved towards the knife that he brought with him into bed, he saw that Pete had come inside. Due to Akira's quick movements, Forrest also began to stir and soon both Tamer's were staring at the youngest Pebbleman.

Akira assumed that Pete had just woken up as well since the boy came into their room in only his boxers. "Is there something we can help you with Pete?" Akira inquired as he threw himself out of bed.

Since Akira had showered before going to sleep, he didn't have to clean himself like last time. This was done for two reasons. One was too ensure that he was able to quickly get ready if another emergency happened as well as to not have another embarrassing encounter with one of the Pebbleman siblings.

"Eric has just finished making breakfast and would like us all to eat together before running off to track Pokémon and Assassins." Pete explained as he made his way farther into the room.

Akira could see that Pete wasn't going to leave and since he was never one to embarrassed about his own nudity, he quickly stripped himself off his old boxers which gave a perfect view of both his ass and hole as he slid his new ones up and on his rear. Moments later, Akira had finished dressing and as he turned to face Forrest and Pete, he could see that the youngest Pebbleman's member was straining to get released from his boxers.

Akira wasn't the only one that noticed this and soon Forrest was giving him a look that said "Lets play!" though since they were unable to do so, the other male was also quickly dressing himself.

"Are we going to eat breakfast within this room, or are you going to get dressed so we can go downstairs?" Akira asked the other male in a humor laced voice.

This caused Pete to jump from the bed that he was sitting on and rush out of the room without even much as a goodbye. Since Forrest had gotten dressed within the time that Akira had spoken to Pete, the two made their way out of the bedroom and down the stairs that would lead to the wonderful breakfast that they could already smell.

Moments after they reached the table where Captain Pebbleman and the breakfast were, they could hear Pete stomping his way down the stairs. "Now that we all are here. Lets have breakfast and talk about the thoughts you have about this investigation." Captain Pebbleman called out as he sat down at the head of the table. Following suit, all three boys took their own seats at the table.

Immediately all three of them started to devour the food that was set in front of them and after a small smile, the Captain followed suit. Within moments all four plates were clear of any trace of the food that they once contained.

When they were all thoroughly stuffed with the delicious breakfast that Captain Pebbleman had made, the Captain started to speak. "Do you have any leads that you are going to follow today?" the Captain inquired of Akira.

Akira figured that this was going to be one of the questions that the Captain asked him and since he knew that everyone within this room was trustworthy, he decided that he would give the Captain the answer. "I can assume that Team Rocket's client is the King though since he wouldn't be within the city himself, we can infer that he has a spy within the city that is passing along the names of those who are against him." Akira responded to his client as well as host.

"I believe that you are right about their being a spy within the city. Though I am still confused as too how this spy would have passed along Brandon's name..." Captain Pebbleman spoke out.

This was the part that also confused Akira though as he shifted through what he has learned only one thing stands out to him. "...what if the King's spy had decided to purposely pass on the wrong name to ensure that the Cage family stays out of abolishing slavery?" Akira answered back.

Akira's question seemed to cause a flicker of understanding to build within everyone within the room. "Then that must mean that the Slave Trader is the Spy!" Pete gasped out as he was trying to picture someone who had lived within their city for so long be responsible for the deaths of three people as well as the attempt on his life.

Though everyone was ecstatic at having a lead that they can follow, Akira could see that the Captain's face was filled with rage. "You have done very well in piecing that all together Akira. You would make a fine guard in this city." Captain Pebbleman informed Akira before standing up from the table.

Akira, Forrest as well as Pete all did the same thing. Now that they had a face to put with their hunt, Akira and the others readied for battle.


	43. Chapter 43:The Spy's Capture

Akira spotted their mark moments before the others. She was currently trying to auction off two of her stock though from the way that it was going, it didn't look like she was having any luck with this.

If Akira was in the market for a slave, he may have bought the male that the Slave Trader was peddling just because of the size of the monster that he was packing. Shaking his head to clear the sexual thoughts that were building within it away, Akira started to closely examine the area around him.

He could see that a few of the potential targets that Team Rocket would be coming from were standing amongst the crowd of those wanting to buy a slave. Since Captain Pebbleman had recalled every guard that he could from the streets as well as the protection details for what he assumed would be a battle, this left the targets wide open for an attack. Moments later, Akira moved his line of sight up onto the roof where he noticed multiple shadows. Since the sun was at it's highest point, Akira knew that those shadows shouldn't be there.

"Captain. We may have a problem..." Akira muttered to the large man that stood beside him while pointing to the roof above him.

Just as he did so, three large creatures came crashing to the ground, sending the crowd scattering in the wind. Akira could see that the Slave Trader was just as confused as the rest of the crowd though this didn't stop her from trying to flee towards the safety of her building. Since Captain Pebbleman was so furious with this elderly looking woman, he took five guards and charged after her.

This left Akira, Forrest, Pete and over twenty city guards to defend the city from the Pokémon that Team Rocket had set upon it. Though since Akira had sighted multiple shadows appear on the rooftop once more, he knew that their attention would be diverted to the archers that Team Rocket placed there.

"Guards, those of you with bows need to focus your attention towards the roof." Akira informed the guards that still stood beside him. After his words left his mouth, Akira pulled out two of his Pokéballs. Throwing them into the air, Akira called out their names. "Katana and Flare. Come out!"

While his Pokémon jumped into the battle against the three Pokémon that Team Rocket controlled, Akira pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow to it. Aiming it directly at the collar of the Pokémon that looked humanoid, he released his arrow. Akira watched as the arrow soared through the city streets and plunged into the latch that held the collar together. As the collar came crashing down to the ground, the Pokémon turned towards Akira with fury in his eyes. This Pokémon was tan in color and had a purple kilt on it, though it also wore two red boxing gloves on his hands.

Before Akira could step forward and battle this Pokémon with his swords or bow, Forrest moved to intercept the creature. "Let me handle this one!" Forrest called out as he threw his own Pokéball into the air.

Now that Akira could focus on the other Pokémon that were within this battle, he could see that a gigantic humanoid rock type Pokémon with four arms were ripping one of Team Rockets targets apart. Since having learned that breaking the collar wouldn't stop the rampaging Pokémon in a midst of an all out brawl, he nocked another arrow to his bow.

Aiming at the four armed Pokémon's eye. Akira started to steady his breathing and when he had line up the perfect shot, he released his arrow directly at the creature. Already having a second arrow nocked on his bow just in case the first one failed, Akira watched as the arrow took the Pokémon directly in the eye.

The Pokémon came crashing into the ground and when he hit it, a cloud of dust rose into the air. This caused the last Pokémon that Akira's Pokémon Katana and Flare were fighting to become distracted and turn away from the battle for a split second. This second was all they needed.

Katana used what looked to be a condensed piece of air to slash the creature across it's side while Flare used an attack that caused her fangs to turn to fire. After the attack that Flare sunk into the soft portions of the ice creatures body, this creature came crashing to the ground as well.

Both this one as well as the one that Akira had shot through the eye were dead. Akira felt saddened by the fact that two Pokémon who were being controlled by Team Rocket had to be put down, he had to ensure that the safety of the Pewter City citizens were kept.

Turning towards Forrest to see how he was faring, Akira saw that the humanoid creature had vanished. Looking around, he saw that a Pokéball was twitching on the ground which caused him to believe that Forrest must have decided to capture the Pokémon since he was no longer being controlled by Team Rocket.

Now that Akira didn't have to worry about the rampaging Pokémon any longer, he turned his attention to Team Rocket. When he did so, he could see that they had taken heavy casualties though from looking at the guards, Akira could see that a few of them have been wounded and killed as well.

"Katana! Use Quick Attack on the Archers!" Akira bellowed out which sent his black and crimson Scyther directly towards the criminals that had forced him to kill when he was under their control.

Akira watched as his Scyther clipped one of the archers off the roof and as the female crashed to the ground, Akira could hear the cracking of her bones. Katana returned to where Akira was standing which came him a clear shot to take one of the archers down himself. Though as he was aiming at one of the three Team Rocket members that left, they must have come to realize that they were out number because soon they were vanishing out of sight.

The guards looked as if they were about to give chase but stopped when Captain Pebbleman exited from the Slave Trader's building, with the spy in bindings to show all that she was under arrest.

Though the guards as well as the Captain made their way to the guardhouse with their wounded, Akira started to fill his bag with the Pokéballs that Team Rocket had on them, to ensure that they could be brought safely back to his order.

"You two proved to be valuable allies during this investigation." Captain Pebbleman spoke out as he looked both Akira and Forrest over. Though Akira wanted to thank him for saying that he could tell that the Captain had more to say. "You have proved yourselves to be true friends to my brother here and even helped him capture one of these Pokémon, which I have learned will allow him to join your order. I would like you to take him back with you to your compound since I feel he would be better protected there, then in this city where I will have to root out any other spies that the King or even Team Rocket has placed here."

Akira truly felt that he was far from the Tamer to so highly respected by the Captain of the Pewter City Guard though he none the less thanked him for saying so. "Thank you for your kind words Captain. I will ensure that Pete is placed within the Tamers though his rank when he gets there depends on how well he can battle with his Pokémon." Akira explained to the Captain.

For a moment, Akira thought that their business was complete within the city though just as he was turning around, the Captain spoke out once more. "Your Commander has been hounding me for years to give my recommendation to the Mayor about allowing your order to build an outpost within the city. After the courage and wisdom you have shown I have decided to do so, so please inform Commander Drachnid to ready some of his men and women to come to the city to begin construction. Also, I would like for both of you to receive a reward from the ones that I have sent to your order."

"Thank you once again Captain. I hope to see you again!" Akira replied before turning away and leading his people as well as their two prisoners from Pewter City and onto the road that would take them home.


	44. Chapter 44:The Return Home

"I have never been so happy to see these gates before in my life!" Forrest yowled out as he pushed his way through the gates that would let them back into the compound.

Since Akira still marveled at everything that had anything to do with the order that he belonged to couldn't relate to Forrest though he still felt happy to be back in safe territory. Just like the last time that Akira had returned from a contract, the guards that were near the gate visibly grew aggressive when they saw that Akira had Team Rocket members with him. Akira had been expecting this and as such was quick in his response to the guards before anymore blood could be spilt.

"Bring Commander Drachnid here please. I have urgent news from Pewter City as well as a new recruit for the order." Akira bellowed to the guards. Though Akira could see that they didn't like taking commands from him, one of the guards did as he had asked and soon Akira could see the form of Commander Drachnid making his way towards them.

Thankfully this time around, Commander Drachnid didn't have his hand on his sword which was a good sign to Akira.

"Am I too assume that you are going to bring prisoners here every time you complete a contract?" Commander Drachnid inquired as he stepped upon Akira.

Though Akira could see that the Commander was serious with his question, he could also see that the Commander also had a glint in his eyes that told Akira that he found this to be slightly humorous. "I find it better to take prisoners than killing everyone that I fight against." Akira replied back.

Akira's response only caused the glint in Commander Drachnid's eyes to grow brighter. "I see your point. Have you already decided what you want to do with them? Turn them into slaves or put them to death?" Commander Drachnid asked as he moved his eyes across the two prisoners who pulled back in alarm at the mention of being killed.

Since Akira had found that Baxter had been helpful during there contract, he knew that he didn't want to have the boy be put to death and since both of them were nice to look at, Akira figured that he might as well take them as his slaves. "I have decided that I will keep them for myself. This way I can keep a closer eye on them." Akira informed his Commander who upon hearing this, immediately had his guards take them away to be prepped Akira's ownership.

"Now that the business with your slaves have been taken care of. The guard you sent to fetch me said you had urgent matters to talk to me about that revolved around Pewter City?" Commander Drachnid asked of the Tamers that had just returned.

"I took a contract that led me to Pewter City. My client happened to be Captain Pebbleman and after completing the contract he has told me to inform you that he would like his brother to become a Tamer since he had captured a Pokémon while we were there..." Akira informed his Commander who nodded his head in acceptance of what Akira was telling him. Though since this was not everything that Akira had to tell him, he was quickly speaking once again. "...Captain Pebbleman also informed me that you have been hounding him to let us build an outpost within Pewter and after we completed the contract, he had told me that he will give his recommendation to the Mayor."

The look that Akira could see in Commander Drachnid's eyes were no longer one of humor but one of pure unbridled joy. "I am faithful to whatever God has brought you to us Akira. Within the time you have been here, you have formed to alliances with cities that will allow us to continue expanding within Kanto. I will ensure that the both of you are properly rewarded for this." Commander Drachnid informed the pair before turning away from them to get ready to deploy a unit of Tamers to Pewter City.

Though before he got too far away from them, Commander Drachnid turned back and waved towards Pete who was quick in his movements to follow after the leader of the Tamers.

Knowing that they still had to turn in their contract, Akira was starting to grow impatient with the length of time that it was taking to get the prisoners he had brought back prepared as his property. Though thankfully a few minutes later, he saw both of them being led towards him.

When his newest slaves arrived to him, Akira flicked his eyes towards Forrest. "Well it looks like we should go and turn this contract in." Akira muttered out before moving in the direction that would lead him to the Command Center.

Akira was examining each item that was placed on the counter in front of him extremely carefully.

The first item was a bag filled with precious jewels and other stones that looked like it could be worth a fortune. While the second item looked as if it was just a plain rock though Akira could see that something was stuck inside it, just waiting to burst to life. Lastly, Akira was looking at what looked to be an axe though it was chipped in various places.

Since this had started out as Akira's contract, it was his right to choose first and something about the bag of jewels and stones were calling to him. Placing his hand on the item in question, Akira pulled it off the counter and allowed Forrest to choose his own reward.

Forrest was quick in his decision and he removed the rock from the counter almost before Akira was fully out of the way.

The moment that Forrest had picked his reward, he ran from the building.

"Well that was quite out of character for him..." Akira muttered before turning to Miss Joy again. "Do you have anywhere I can turn in Pokémon that I took from Team Rocket?" Akira asked of the female that manned the contract desk.

"It is right over there. The Commander had it placed during your contract and I assumed that it was because of all the Pokémon that you kept throwing to them when you returned from battle." Miss Joy laughed out as she pointed towards a machine that was set up within a corner of the Command Center.

Giving a quick bow to the older Tamer, Akira made his way towards the machine. Upon reaching the machine, Akira saw that it was quite easy to use and was quickly putting in one Pokéball after the other. Though a few of the Pokéballs that Akira placed inside the hole would not vanish inside and he learned that this was because they must be empty. When Akira had finished placing all the Pokéballs that contained Pokémon inside the machine, he pushed a button that told it that he was done.

After a few moments of the machine making noises, it pushed out a wad of money that was too be Akira's for turning the Pokéballs in.

"It looks like this contract has been quite lucrative." Akira spoke out as he placed his money and reward inside his bag and led himself as well as his slaves from the Command Center to show return to the home that he had been away from for the last two days.

 **Authors notes: Thank you for everyone who read the chapter. I have finally finished writing about Akira's second contract and was quite pleased with how everything turned out. If you have any thoughts on the chapter, please review and comment on the story. Thank you again, until next time!**


	45. Chapter 45:As Time Passes

Five months have passed since Akira and Forrest had returned from Pewter City. True to his word, Commander Drachnid rewarded both Forrest and Akira quite generously. Both Akira and Forrest were promoted in rank, with Akira rising to the rank of Journeyman while Forrest was promoted to the rank of Apprentice. Though this was on top of the monetary reward that Commander Drachnid gave them.

During the months that have passed since their return from Pewter City, Akira had completed three more contracts though none of them were all that exciting since Akira wanted to complete contracts that didn't always involve battles wit Team Rocket.

One contract, Akira completed himself which brought him to Viridian Forest where he was tasked with capturing ten various Pokémon species for the newest Professor based at the Tamer Compound. Thankfully, the contract was one that Akira was able to complete within a day and was rewarded with a small monetary reward as well as a catalogue that contained information on the various Pokémon species that roam throughout the world.

The Second Contract that Akira completed was completed with the help of both Ash as well as Gilbert who both had wants to visit their families in Pallet Town. Akira received the contract from the Captain of the Pallet Town Guard who wanted a prisoner recaptured that had vanished inside the Viridian Forest. Though the prisoner was difficult to track within the forest, they had eventually found the escaped prisoner hiding in a cave that they ran into when a horde of wild Pokémon chased him inside. After completing the contract, Akira, Ash and Gilbert visited those that they other two boys had wanted to see within the city which allowed them all to learn that Ash's mother was pregnant. The group of Tamers received a medium sized monetary reward that they split three ways while each of them also received an item that was sent to the Tamers. Akira had chosen an item that was known as handcuffs which he decided could be useful when taking prisoners, while Ash and Gilbert received swords.

Lastly, Akira completed a contract that had sent him back to Pewter City to guard a shop that had been threatened by a group of citizens when they had learned that the owner was once a citizen of Johto. Akira had brought three other Tamers along with him on this contract which included Brock, Ash and Cyrus. After a week of guarding the shop, they were informed by Captain Pebbleman that the citizens that were causing the issues were arrested and that their client would no longer be in danger. Each of the boy's received a small monetary reward and three of them received an item that was already sent to the Tamer Compound. Since Brock had chosen not to receive an item, Akira, Ash and Cyrus were the ones to receive them. Since the shop that they were guarding was a tailor shop many of the items were clothing related. Akira took a cloak that was dyed a deep violet while Ash had chosen a pair of black boots. This left Cyrus with a pair of red gloves.

Akira sat outside his home, watching the sun set on the horizon. As he was doing so, he was joined by his three slaves and though he could control their every action if he desired to do so, he appreciated the friendship that he had developed with the three male slaves. "We have completed the list of chores that you had posted." Victor spoke out as he took a seat next to Akira.

Though Akira had posted the list to ensure that he wouldn't forget the things that he needed to do, he was thankful that Victor and the others could do things without him needing to order them to.

"Thank you Victor and I thank both you and Benny as well Baxter." Akira replied back as he looked towards the three males.

Since the arrival of Benny Valentine and Baxter Phillips, Akira had to the basement into Slave Quarters since it would be easier to keep the three of them together in one space than in three rooms. Though with all the money that Akira had been able to save, he was able to ensure that the Quarters were quite comfortable for them.

Akira flicked his eyes away from his slaves once again, though this was because of the noise that he had heard approaching his home. Through the darkness that had started to fall over the Tamer Compound, Akira could see that Ash was making his way towards him. "You three can have the rest of the night off." Akira informed his slaves who knew that it was also a way for Akira to speak with Ash without having an audience present.

When Ash arrived to him and when Victor, Baxter and Benny were no longer outside with them, Akira started speaking. "It is nice to see you Ash. Is there anything in particular that brought you here?" Akira inquired of his friend.

Ash seemed to hesitate at the question though eventually the other boy took the seat that Victor had just vacated. "I think...I think I messed up..." Ash muttered out as he slapped his hands on to his face to had the fact that he was about in tears.

Akira was immediately curious as to what Ash was meaning though he didn't want to come off as someone who was prying just to fill their own curiosity. Since Ash was one of Akira's oldest friends, he wanted the other male to know that he was there for him regardless of the mistake that he had made. "Nothing you could have done would make me think less of you. Whatever it is I am here for you!" Akira informed Ash in hopes of getting the other realizing this.

Hearing Akira's voice caused Ash to remove his hands from his face which allowed Akira to see that Ash had tears streaming down his face. Though Akira wanted nothing more than to pull the raven haired boy into his lap and comfort him, he knew that he needed some sort of consent for him to do that.

"When you and Forrest were on that contract that took you too Pewter City, I was so lonely and hurt that you didn't want me along that I ended up sleeping with Lara and now...now she tells me she is pregnant! How is my mom going to react when she learns that she is going to be both a grandmother and a mother at the same time?" Ash stammered out in a rush of words.

This was definitely not what Akira thought he was going to hear and had to take a few moments to gather his thoughts. When he did, he was quick to speak as to ensure that Ash knew that he had no judgements about what he had done. "I know this is something that is worrying you, but congratulations on becoming a father. Though I have to ask, why would you sleep with her just because of not being asked on the contract?" Akira spoke out.

Akira's question caused another gush of tears to spill out of Ash's eyes. Though Akira could see that Ash was quicker in getting control of his emotions. "Couldn't you see that I have been in love with you for months?" Ash cried out and though the response shocked Akira he was going to respond though Ash gave him not chance to as he started to try and leave.

Not wanting to allow this chance to pronounce his own feelings that have been developing for the other male, Akira grabbed ahold of Ash's wrist and pulled him towards him. When Akira had ensured that Ash was safely deposited into his lap, he started to speak. "Ash, I love you too! The only reason I was keeping my feelings to myself was because of the fact that I didn't know if you felt the same way..." Akira muttered into Ash's ear before grabbing ahold of his chin to keep his face still. When Akira had caused Ash to become completely submissive within his grip, he placed his lips on to Ash's.

The kiss lasted for a brief moment though it spoke every ounce of feeling that Akira had within his body for the other boy. When they came apart to breath, Ash was still curious on one thing. "What about you and Forrest? I know that you two were sleeping together." Ash inquired in a soft voice that wasn't one that he was known for.

Akira was slightly alarmed by the fact that Ash even knew about his sleeping with Forrest and was wondering how he had found out though this was not the time for asking questions. "I haven't slept with Forrest in months. Not since he informed me that he was seriously interested in a relationship with Pete and besides there was never anything serious between myself and Forrest. We were only having fun together and though it could have turned into something, I have learned that I would much rather be the one who was dominating in the bedroom and that was something he couldn't let me do." Akira explained to the now physically relaxed Ash.

"Now, lets take this inside." Akira growled out which allowed him to see that his words and actions have started to cause Ash to stiffen inside the shorts that he was wearing.

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. The first half is just information that has happened since Akira had returned from Pewter City while the next half pronounces one of the main pairings that Akira will have throughout the series. As always please review and comment on what you thought of the chapter as well as the story itself. Until next time!**


	46. Chapter 46:The Kindling

**Authors notes: To give everyone a warning. This chapter will mostly focus on Akira and Ash while they have sex. Though it will also be the last chapter within this story since I feel that I can leave off here and continue with book two pretty well. Thank you for everyone who had supported me throughout the time that I wrote this story.**

Akira physically carried Ash up the stairs that would lead them to his room, when they arrived, Akira pushed the door open and threw Ash onto the bed. As Akira was closing the door behind him, he made his wants clear. "I want you to be naked by the time I reach that bed!" Akira growled, his voice laced with the lust that was flowing through his body.

Ash who has never seen Akira act this way in anyway other than a battle was quite surprised by the sudden change in demeanor. Though this didn't stop him from giving into what Akira was ordering him to do.

To ensure that Akira's command was met, Ash immediately started stripping his clothes off. He finished just as Akira had made it to the bed. What Akira saw there almost caused him to burst out laughing. Ash was rock hard though his penis barely jutted out from his body which caused Akira too question how the other boy was even able to satisfy Lara.

"You call that a penis? Your are barely even half the size I am!" Akira spoke out, barely containing his laughter. Though Akira's words caused Ash to blush, his dick only twitched in response to it. "Get on your hands and knees. I want to see your hole which is the only way you will ever have sex again!"

Once again, Ash jumped to do what he was told. Before long, Akira was staring at the most perfect ass that he had every seen. Ash's two tanned globes were bouncing with his hole twitching in pleasure at what was happening. As Akira stared at the entrance that would allow him to enter into the boy that he was about to own, he had an idea. "You deserve a punishment for not informing me about your feelings before sleeping with that girl!" Akira snarled as he placed his hands on Ash's rear.

Though as soon as both hands touched the ass, one came off and slammed against Ash's left cheek. Akira repeated this process until Ash's ass was thoroughly reddened. Though throughout the whole time that Akira was spanking Ash, he was also placing fingers inside his hole while also playing with the little penis and balls that hung between Ash's legs.

By this time, Akira had so much pent up energy that his penis was trying to tear itself free from the confines of his clothes. Akira quickly stripped himself from his clothes and when his penis was free, he felt extremely good about himself. _"I know I might not be the biggest in the world but at least I have more than Ash!"_ Akira concluded with a smirk forming on his face.

While Akira was busy admiring himself, he could see Ash moving his hand over his little tool. With a quick slap to Ash's ass, Akira stopped this. "You don't have permission to play with that little thing! Like the rest of you, it belongs to me!" Akira hissed as he got up on the bed to join Ash. The moment that Ash felt Akira's presence beside him, he gave Akira a pleading look that begged for permission to touch himself. Since Akira was still in his dominant mind state, he wasn't feeling particularly generous at the time.

Akira pushed Ash onto his back so he could get his dick inside Ash's mouth. As Akira stood over top of him, he gave a brief command. "Suck!"

Knowing that the only way Akira would give him permission to play with his pathetic excuse of a penis, Ash hurried to do as he was told and the moment that he placed his mouth on Akira's dick, a moan escaped from the boy who controlled every aspect of this sexual encounter.

Akira was reveling in pure bliss from the moment that Ash placed his mouth on him. "God, I can't believe I have been missing out on months of this!" Akira cried out as he felt his release starting to build up. Since Akira had just started this, he by no means wanted this too end so soon and as such pulled himself from Ash's mouth.

Scooting himself farther down the bed, Akira grabbed ahold of Ash's legs and pushed them towards his head which allowed him to easily see the twinkling hole that rested between Ash's spanked ass cheeks. Though before he moved onto the next part of his plan, Akira wanted Ash to agree to the wants for their relationship. "If I fuck you then you will forever belong to me! Do you agree to this?" Akira inquired of Ash.

While Akira was waiting for Ash's answer, he once again started to finger Ash's hole though he occasionally ran his hand over the tiny tool that was still twitching between Ash's legs.

"Yes! God yes...I will be whatever you want me to be! Just please fuck me Master!" Ash screamed out which gave Akira all the encouragement that he needed to do just that.

Akira slammed his five inches into the moaning boy that lay under him and from all his fingering throughout the time that Akira had been tormenting Ash, he didn't meet much resistance when he did so. From the few other times that he had topped someone, Akira had learned where that bundle of nerves were that would easily break Ash more than he already was. Within a few seconds, he could feel himself smashing into the prostate which sent waves of ecstasy spiraling throughout Ash's entire body.

Ash wasn't the only one enjoying what was happening and once again, Akira could feel himself priming up for release. Though since he had already gotten the words that he needed to turn Ash into his willing bitch boy, Akira had no need to stop himself from erupting this time a long. Within moments after feeling the pressure build up within him, Akira shot his load deep inside his lover.

Though Akira had gotten off, he could tell that Ash was still needing to cum from the way he cried out when Akira removed himself from him. Since Akira was wanting more than just a sexual relationship with the other boy, he knew that he would need to allow Ash to cum once in awhile and with this thought, Akira took the miniscule member inside his mouth and started to suck with all his might.

Since Ash was already at the verge of cumming, Akira sucking at his member was all it took for him to start shooting. Which Akira had no issue swallowing down.

Now with both of their energies spent, both Akira and Ash laid next too each other. Though he could feel himself drifting to sleep, Akira still had one more thing that he wanted to ask of Ash.

"Will you move in with me?"

Ash turned towards Akira at his sudden question, though there was a smile plastered to his face when he did so. "Yes I will!" Ash responded.

With Ash's acceptance of his request, Akira knew that he could drift off to sleep feeling that his house had become a home!

 **Authors notes: Thank you for everyone who had taken the time to read this story. Like I said in the first part of the chapter, this will be the last one for this story. Book two in the series will eventually be posted. As always please comment and review and I will see you all in the next installment!**


End file.
